La Chimère
by Brindacier
Summary: Huit ans après le Festival, Shizuru se retrouve au milieu d'une enquête impliquant une nouvelle fois la Première Division et la fondation Searrs. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Natsuki y est également impliquée. Et pas qu'un peu...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!

Aujourd'hui je me lance dans la grande aventure qu'est la fanfiction! C'est la première fois que j'en écris une, donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer de jolis commentaires pour m'encourager ^^... et me taper dessus si nécessaire.

J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment en compagnie de ces formidables personnages qui, malheureusement, ne m'appartiennent en rien... Mai Hime, jusqu'à prevue du contraire, n'est pas à moi ^^.

* * *

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Prologue**

_**28 Mars 2014**_

_Du verre. Partout._

C'était la première chose qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle où elle avait pour habitude de travailler.

Du verre sur le sol, du verre sur le bureau, sur les feuilles de recherche, et même incrusté dans les parois des murs. Des éclats tranchants partout dans la pièce, qui brillaient comme des couteaux.

Et puis les gardes étaient arrivés, les alarmes de sécurité avaient vibrées dans la nuit et la chasse avait commencée. Restée seule dans la pièce, elle entendait de loin les cris des hommes, le bruit de leurs pas, les hurlements des chiens qui avaient été lâchés. Mais tout cela se passait dehors. Elle, elle était au plus profond des entrailles du bâtiment qui abritait ses précieuses recherches.

Alors qu'elle posait un regard vide de toute expression sur les restes de la colonne de verre qui il y avait quelques heures à peine était le réceptacle d'une expérience particulièrement prometteuse, elle se sentit hurler silencieusement de rage.

Elle avait été si proche de réussir!

Prudemment, elle marcha vers son bureau -ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait-, alluma la lampe qui y était posée et commença à trier, comme un automate, des dossiers qu'elle était la seule à connaître et sur lesquels personne ne devait jamais mettre la main. Jamais.

Le verre crissait désagréablement sous ses pieds mais elle préférait ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment. Elle avait bien mieux à faire. Mais contrairement aux apparences, son esprit était en ébullition.

Elle savait que l'évasion d'un cobaye allait faire tâche sur son curriculum vitae et que son futur proche risquait d'être très mouvementé. Si les gardes parvenait à le récupérer avant qu'il n'ait quitté l'enceinte du laboratoire et pénétré dans la forêt, elle pouvait s'attendre à une simple petite remontrance.

Elle sentit un filet de sueur de faufiller dans son dos à la seule pensée de ce qui pourrait arriver si le cobaye parvenait à s'échapper définitivement. Aucun doute qu'elle risquait très gros. Surtout sur un projet pareil.

Avec un soupir, elle donna un vague coup de pied dans un éclat de verre particulièrement imposant et attira son fauteuil jusqu'à elle pour s'y asseoir sans se préoccuper du verre qui s'y trouvait. Elle posa une main sur son visage quelques instants, inspira profondément, repoussa sa longue chevelure noire d'un geste agacé de l'autre main et ferma les yeux.

Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ce laboratoire. Sinon elle en payerait le prix.

Elle se releva, épousseta sa longue blouse blanche machinalement et se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente sans prêter plus longtemps attention au carnage qui lui faisait à présent office de bureau. Les cobayes, habituellement, étaient tellement amorphes qu'ils étaient rarement capables de faire le moindre geste dans sa direction. Ouvrir les yeux leur était déjà trop pénible. Pourtant, cette fille avait réussit non seulement à bouger, mas en plus à faire exploser sa prison et s'enfuir du laboratoire avec force et fracas. Nul doute que la discrétion n'avait pas été alors sa priorité.

C'était dangereux. Très dangereux. Mais puisqu'il fallait rester positif, elle préférait penser que cela voulait dire qu'elle touchait enfin au but. Que bientôt ce projet de cauchemar serait terminé et qu'elle pourrait reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé quelques mois plus tôt.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle fut accueillie par cette atmosphère bleutée si particulière qui résultait des nombreux halogènes éclairant la petite salle. Au centre se trouvait une autre colonne de verre, intacte celle-ci, dans laquelle une jeune fille dormait. Des dizaines de tubes et fils dont elle ne comprenait pas exactement le rôle était reliés à son corps, attachés à sa peau, transperçant parfois cette dernière pour pénétrer dans ses veines et la maintenant dans cet état de sommeil artificiel depuis des mois.

Depuis que tout avait commencé.

Elle s'approcha cérémonieusement de la jeune fille et posa sa main contre la paroi de verre. Pour se sentir plus proche d'elle. Pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas.

Et pour reprendre des forces après ce qui venait de se passer, pour se rappeler pourquoi elle se battait. Pour qui.

Son front vint rejoindre sa main au moment où une voix perça l'obscurité derrière elle.

« Natsuki? »

Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Cette voix, elle la haïssait car elle appartenait à celle qui était responsable de sa présence dans ce laboratoire de cauchemar. Cette voix, elle l'adorait pourtant, parce qu'elle appartenait à la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, la seule.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la femme qui venait de l'appeler par son prénom, son vrai prénom, son visage offrait un triste sourire rempli de tendresse et de douleur mêlées.

Rena Sayers était la seconde généticienne en charge du projet scientifique qui leur avait été imposé. Cet échec, c'était le leur. Si le cobaye n'était pas rattrapé, elles se retrouveraient toutes les deux dans la même situation.

Dire qu'elles se ressemblaient aurait sans doute été un euphémisme. La vérité, c'était que si leurs yeux n'avaient pas été si différents, elles auraient pu être confondues l'une avec l'autre. À l'université, là où elles s'étaient rencontrées, elles s'en étaient beaucoup amusées. Depuis ce qui semblait toujours, elles s'étaient vues comme deux soeurs. Même apparence, même passion, et tristement, même présent et probablement même futur.

« Avons-nous eu raison, Rena? » murmura-t-elle en reposant les yeux sur la forme prisonnière de la colonne de verre, comme si elle cherchait la réponse dans ces yeux clos.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu le choix. »

« J'ai honte. » souffla-t-elle, ailleurs.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir protéger ceux que l'on aime. »

« Mais pas à... pas pour _ça_. »

Rena soupira et détourna le regard quelques instants. Le dilemme était éternel. Il ne s'éteindrait que le jour où tout se terminerait. Et ce jour semblait ne jamais vouloir arriver. Elle avança à son tour vers la colonne et posa des yeux remplis d'adoration sur la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait.

« Je me bats pour elle, Natsuki. Je ne veux pas penser au reste. Tant que je le fais pour elle, tout est juste. »

Natsuki se retourna brusquement et en quelques enjambées se retrouva de nouveau à la porte donnant sur son bureau. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, elle murmura si doucement que Rena dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ses paroles. « Moi aussi ».

Oui, elle aussi, elle se battait pour elle. Mais rien ne lui semblait moins juste à cet instant. La vie était une perpétuelle injustice.

* * *

_**31 Mars 2014**_

_Du blanc. Partout._

C'est la première chose qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était entrée dans l'hôpital en courant, Nao sur ses talons.

Du blanc sur les murs, du blanc sur les personnes qui couraient avec frénésie dans les couloirs, sur le carrelage et surgissant des ampoules électriques qui parsemaient le plafond. Elle s'arrêta un bref instant lorsque le flot de lumière frappa ses pupilles pour reprendre ses esprits et laisser le temps à ses yeux de s'adapter au changement.

Dehors, c'était la nuit, il pleuvait et il faisait froid. Elle avait passé la soirée au poste de police à attendre sans véritable espoir que quelque chose d'intéressant arrive pendant la nuit. Lorsque l'hôpital avait contacté son chef pour lui demander d'urgence une équipe d'agents et que ce dernier avait choisi de l'envoyer elle et sa coéquipière de toujours, Nao Yuuki, plutôt que l'une des autres équipes habituelles, elle avait compris qu'il venait d'arriver quelque chose de gros. De très gros.

Elle avait à peine eut le temps d'agripper son manteau et sa plaque avant d'être tiré par le bras par son amie aux cheveux rouges, plus excitée que jamais. Elles avaient conduit peu prudemment.

Elle avança d'un pas décidé mais gracieux vers l'accueil sans se préoccuper de sa coéquipière qui était déjà occupée à regarder dans chaque recoin de l'immense salle d'attente dans le but de piocher la moindre information, et interpella la secrétaire d'une voix aimable et décontractée, le visage plus neutre que jamais.

« Agent Shizuru Fujino, je viens d'être chargée de vérifier l'arrivée d'un patient il y a quelques heures, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où le trouver, s'il vous plaît? »

Elle aimait toujours beaucoup la réaction des jeunes femmes lorsqu'elles la voyaient pour la première fois. Cette dernière ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Après avoir levé vers elle un visage ennuyé, la secrétaire avait brusquement écarquillé les yeux, avait ensuite furieusement rougie et s'était de suite réfugiée dans le registre des entrées de peur de mourir de honte si elle relevait les yeux vers la femme qui lui faisait face.

Shizuru aimait faire rougir les femmes qui la regardaient. La plupart du temps, elle avait juste à se montrer et c'était gagné. Son sourire s'effaça cependant lorsqu'elle se rappela le pourquoi elle aimait tant ce petit jeu. L'image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme de l'encre et aux yeux vert émeraude s'imposa à elle, comme un mauvais rêve, et elle su qu'elle la hanterait pour le reste de la soirée.

Quand le souvenir de Natsuki s'invitait dans son esprit, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en faire sortir. Seul le sommeil arrivait à la chasser.

« Elle se trouve dans la chambre 216. Deuxième étage. Elle est arrivée il y a... deux heures à peu près. »

Elle revint à la réalité juste assez longtemps pour comprendre ce que la jeune secrétaire lui disait et pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, comme un automate, avant de repartir dans les limbes de ses douloureux souvenirs.

Après le Festival, Natsuki et elle n'avaient pas réussi à réapprendre à vivre ensemble. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, la jeune fille avait fini par abandonner et s'était exilée aux Etats-Unis pour, disait-elle, continuer ses études. Shizuru songea avec amertume qu'elle ne savait même pas de quelles études il s'agissait.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle sortit, toujours sans prêter la moindre attention à son environnement, et ses pas la guidèrent dans l'un des deux couloirs.

C'était il y a huit ans. Personne n'avait jamais plus eu de nouvelle de Natsuki depuis. C'était comme si elles n'avait jamais existé.

Elle jeta un yeux derrière elle et vit que Nao, de façon surprenante, parvenait à la suivre tout en cherchant des yeux un maximum d'informations aux alentours. « Personne » n'incluait sans doute pas la femme aux cheveux rouges. Nao savait toujours tout sur tout, même si elle gardait ses informations jalousement gardées. Elle savait que cette dernière en savait sans doute beaucoup plus qu'elle ne prétendait lorsque le sujet « Natsuki Kuga » était abordé, mais c'était une amie trop loyale pour divulguer des informations à d'autres personnes qui qu'elles soient lorsqu'on lui avait demandé le contraire. Nul doute que Natsuki était en contact avec elle. Ces deux là, après le Festival, avaient découvert à quel point elles étaient semblables et étaient devenues inséparables.

La porte blanche de la chambre 216 se présenta devant elles avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle avait traversé le couloir. Tentant d'ignorer le souvenir de son amour perdu, elle entra après avoir frappé pour la forme et fut surprise de trouver deux personnes connues au chevet de... quelque chose.

La forme étendue sur le lit et reliée à un appareil respiratoire qui semblait la maintenir en vie avait l'apparence d'un être humain.

L'apparence. Il y avait quelque chose de définitivement félin dans la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir. Ou peut être était-ce le fait que des poils blonds et noirs couvraient certaines parties de son corps comme les épaules, le cou ou la poitrine.

C'était une femme. Ou quelque chose comme cela. Une femme blonde.

La simple image de cette chose suffit à sortir Natsuki des pensées de Shizuru pour un certain temps. Sa bouche lui apparut soudainement sèche et amère. Incapable de parler, elle jeta un oeil derrière elle pour voir que Nao était plus pâle qu'un linge et visiblement aussi hébétée qu'elle.

Elle se tourna vers les deux médecins, qu'elle connaissait depuis très longtemps, et leur posa une interrogation muette.

Une femme aux cheveux bruns décoiffés, sans doute par cette étrange découverte, et portant avec élégance une paire de lunettes carrées et une longue blouse blanche pris la parole avec hésitation.

« Nous... ne savons pas ce que c'est. »

« Les analyses de sang sont en cours. » termina son collègue en ébouriffant avec anxiété ses cheveux noirs.

« Pourquoi nous avoir appelés, Yukino, si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est? » demanda-t-elle enfin, incapable de détourner les yeux de la forme étendue sur le lit.

« Parce qu'il faut à tout prix que personne, pas même un seul journaliste, ne sache qu'elle est ici et... ce qu'elle pourrait être. »

« Nous allons nous en charger », répondit Nao qui sembla sortir de sa torpeur avant de poursuivre, « nous trouverons comment... c'est arrivé. »

Sans un mot, elles sortirent toutes les deux de la pièce sans oser se regarder. La vérité, c'était qu'elles pressentaient toutes les deux l'horreur qui se cachait derrière le passé de cette... chose.

De toute façon, lorsque l'on était enquêteur, la vie était une perpétuelle horreur.

* * *

_« __Nous ne __sommes __jamais__ aussi __mal __protégés __contre__ la __souffrance__ que lorsque nous __aimons__. » _

Freud

* * *

Alors? Une petite review peut-être?


	2. Chapitre 1: La Chose

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Chapitre 1 : La Chose**

_**31 Mars - 1er Avril 2014**_

Le bruit d'une canette de coca cola tombant dans le fond du panier d'un distributeur de boisson résonna dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce sursautèrent avant de jeter des regards réprobateurs à la femme rousse visiblement responsable du bruit indésirable.

Cette dernière leur fit un sourire narquois plus glacial que les nuits sibériennes avant de se diriger vers Shizuru et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Silencieuse, cette dernière faisait mine de s'intéresser au journal ouvert qu'elle avait dans les mains, mais aucune d'entre elles n'était dupe.

Leurs esprits étaient focalisés sur ce qu'elles avaient vu quelques heures plus tôt, dans cette chambre au deuxième étage, et qui ne leur rappelait que trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Nao joua avec la canette qu'elle tenait dans les mains tout en essayant en vain de chasser de son esprit l'image d'une petite fille blonde que les Himes avaient rencontrée huit ans plus tôt.

L'Hime artificielle. Le pantin de la fondation Searrs. « Celle qui ne devait pas exister », comme l'appelaient souvent ses propres créateurs.

Alyssa.

Shizuru se demandait vaguement si les Searrs n'avaient pas remis ça. Cela semblait peu probable pourtant. Depuis quelques années, la fondation avait été reprise en main par une jeune directrice dont l'honnêteté et la bonne volonté n'était plus à prouver. Elle avait redressé la fondation, avait licencié tous les scientifiques véreux qui s'y trouvaient et avait fait la promesse de redorer le blason de ce centre de recherche. Et aujourd'hui c'était, semblait-il, chose faite.

Nao se posait les même questions.

Il était une heure du matin lorsque la secrétaire, toute rougissante dans son uniforme clair, vint les appeler pour les mener vers le bureau du docteur Yukino Chrysant.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la petite pièce, elles furent accueillies par les visages inquiets de Reito et Yukino, tous deux déjà assis sur des sièges à l'apparence peu confortable. Le plus âgé des deux ne cessait pas de s'ébouriffer les cheveux nerveusement, tandis que sa cadette tortillait inconfortablement la monture de ses lunettes.

Lorsque la secrétaire eut fermé la porte, un silence pesant s'installa entre les quatre amis de longues date. Finalement, le docteur Chrysant se racla la gorge et entama la conversation par une invitation.

« Shizuru-san, Nao-san, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Nous risquons d'en avoir pour un moment. »

Une fois assise, Shizuru eut l'agréable surprise de voir Yukino se lever pour lui servir du thé. Elle la remercia du bout des lèvres, trop tendue pour laisser percevoir sa gratitude. Elle rêvait d'une tasse de thé depuis des heures.

Yukino lui fit un petit sourire et reprit sa place avant de poursuivre aussi posément qu'à son habitude.

« Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander de garder le silence le plus absolu sur tout ce qui se dira dans cette pièce dans les minutes à venir. »

« Il ne me semble pas qu'on t'ait déjà fait faux-bond, Yukino » répliqua Nao en fronçant les sourcils. « J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe le plus vite possible. »

Avec un hochement de tête neutre, Yukino se tourna vers Reito Kanzaki, comme pour lui signifier que la parole lui était donnée. Ce dernier se leva en portant avec lui une liasse de feuilles et prit la parole d'une voix assurée, comme toujours.

« J'ai été chargée de l'opération lorsque... lorsque c'_est_ arrivé. Je n'avais jamais opéré une telle chose avant, c'est une grande première. »

Il tendit vers les deux femmes une feuille.

« Ce sont les résultats de l'analyse de sang. Comme vous pouvez le voir, tous les résultats sont complètement hors-normes. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons fait attendre aussi longtemps. » Il soupira et s'ébouriffa une nouvelle voix les cheveux. « J'ai décidé de faire une analyse de son ADN. »

La tension monta d'un cran entre les quatre protagonistes. Shizuru ferma les yeux. Elle avait pressentie quelque chose de ce genre au moment même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la forme étendue sur le lit de la chambre 216. Elle savait que Nao l'avait prévu également. Mais entendre était une toute autre chose que d'avoir un vague instinct.

L'homme leur donna une autre feuille.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas de l'ADN humain... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » murmura Nao entre ses dents. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la feuille qu'elle tenait et sa mâchoire claqua. Shizuru se tendit également en ne reconnaissant pas le schéma qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« C'est... nous ne savons pas comment expliquer que ce soit possible, je... » Il soupira une nouvelle fois et ferma un instant les yeux. « C'est comme si on avait mélangé l'ADN de cette femme avec... avec celui d'un guépard. »

« C'est absurde. » Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre davantage. Elle se leva, tendue à l'extrême, et secoua la tête comme si cela pouvait lui faire oublier l'entière conversation. « C'est impossible. On ne peut pas modifier l'ADN d'un être humain. »

« Nous parvenons bien à modifier les gênes de certains êtres vivant, Shizuru-san. », répliqua posément Yukino, « La seule chose qui nous empêche de modifier les gènes humains est la barrière de l'éthique. Mais les chercheurs n'ont pas tous ce genre de scrupules. »

« Alors tu crois que quelqu'un aurait pu tenter le diable? »

« Je ne crois pas, Nao-san, j'en suis certaine. Cette pauvre fille en est la triste preuve. »

« Dans ce cas je trouverai qui c'est. »

« J'espère bien. De plus... » Yukino s'arrêta un instant pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Shizuru « elle ne passera sans doute pas la nuit. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. »

* * *

Ce matin là, lorsque Mai vint déposer devant elles un café pour l'une et un thé pour l'autre, Nao et Shizuru étaient toujours plongées dans leurs sombres pensées.

Depuis qu'elle s'était mariée avec Yuuichi Tate, que Shizuru considérait toujours malgré les années comme un _être à l'intelligence réduite_ pour rester polie comme son éducation le lui demandait, Mai rayonnait. La jeune femme avait ouvert un bar-restaurant quelques années auparavant et les anciennes Himes avaient pour habitude de s'y retrouver le soir de temps à autre pour un karaoké ou pour simplement le plaisir de vivre quelques moments ensemble. Il n'était donc pas inhabituel de voir débarquer les deux agents de police très tôt le matin ou très tard le soir étant donné les horaires peu orthodoxes que leur métier leur imposait.

Cependant, les mines avachies des deux détectives ce matin-là faisaient réellement peine à voir. Même Shizuru, d'ordinaire si impassible et parfaitement maître de la moindre de ses émotions, semblait fatiguée et anxieuse.

N'y tenant plus, Mai avança d'un pas décidé vers la table où les deux femmes prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence à couper au couteau, et frappa d'un coup sec la table à l'aide d'un plateau vide.

« Debout là dedans les filles! Ça vous dirait de faire au moins semblant que tout va bien plutôt que de me faire croire que je devrais vous demander ce qui se passe? »

« Et toi, tu crois que si tu ne me fous pas la paix maintenant, je devrais commettre un meurtre? »

« Mou, Nao, tu oserais me tuer? »

« Pas toi, mais lui par contre » répliqua Nao en désignant de la tête Yuuichi qui à cet instant tentait de servir une bière à un client sans faire de mousse, « avec grand plaisir ».

La serveuse leva les yeux au ciel, pas le moins du monde intimidée, et reprit son sérieux en voyant le manque de réaction de la femme auburn qui semblait ne même pas l'avoir entendu.

« Shizuru? »

Reposant sa tasse de thé avec lenteur et délectation, cette dernière leva finalement son visage vers Mai et lui offrit un pâle sourire.

« Mai? En quoi puis-je t'être utile? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je veux dire, vraiment? »

Shizuru retint de justesse un soupir et ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsqu'elle répondit, le plus naturellement possible.

« Ara, nous avons juste un peu de mal à savoir par où commencer une toute nouvelle enquête. Désolée Mai, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »

Mai soupira, défaite. Lorsque Shizuru invoquait le travail, chacun savait que cela voulait dire que le sujet était clos. Elle laissa donc les deux collègues seules et se dirigea vers une autre table de clients.

« Shizuru? »

« Nao? »

« Comment on va faire pour l'identifier si même son ADN n'existe plus? »

« J'y réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Et? »

« Ara, Nao la grande détective n'a pas trouvé la moindre solution à ce tout petit problème de rien du tout? »

« Hé! Fais attention à tes paroles, Fujino, j'ai des relations! »

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas. » Elle reprit une gorgée de thé en souriant narquoisement.

« Sérieusement, j'avais bien un idée mais... »

« Dis toujours, nous avons peut être la même. »

Nao lui sourit à son tour. De toute évidence, elles avaient pensé à la même chose. Et c'était prévisible, vu qu'il ne leur restait pas non plus trente-six solutions possibles.

« J'avais pensé à utiliser la presse. Lancer une recherche, un appel, quelque chose comme ça. Elle doit bien avoir des amis ou de la famille quelque part au Japon, nan? »

Shizuru hocha lentement la tête et reposa sa tasse de thé. « J'avais pensé à ça aussi. Il faudra juste être très prudentes sur les informations que l'on divulguera. Je ne veux pas avoir de journaliste dans les jambes. »

« Si tu me laisses m'en occuper, je te promets que ces charognards n'auront rien. »

La jeune femme de Kyoto eut un petit rire avant de finir son thé d'un seul trait.

« Ce thé est vraiment délicieux. »

* * *

_**4 avril 2014**_

Contrairement à ce à quoi l'on pouvait s'attendre, Shizuru vivait dans un appartement. Plutôt petit, il possédait un grande baie vitrée dans le salon qui donnait un bel aperçu du port qui se trouvait en contrebas. Elle avait tout de suite apprécié cette vue si particulière et était tombée amoureuse de ce si petit appartement, qu'elle avait choisi au milieu d'une liste assez conséquente de pavillons et autres villas.

Qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire d'une grande maison, de toute façon, alors qu'elle vivait seule la plupart du temps?

En début de matinée, elle avait conduit jusqu'au poste où elle avait été accueillie, comme d'habitude, par les sourires plein d'espoir de ses collègues de travail et un reniflement faussement méprisant de la part de Nao. Elle avait passé le reste du temps enfermée dans son bureau.

Lui aussi était petit. A croire que tout était petit dans sa vie. Contrairement à son irritable collègue, chacun des dossiers qu'elle avait traité se trouvait rangé à sa place dans l'étagère prévue à cet effet. Les stylos n'était pas éparpillés sur le bureau. Il n'y avait pas un enchevêtrement de tasses de café vides posée dans un coin de ce dernier et menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Elle se faisait un devoir de nettoyer et ranger les tasses de thé vides chaque soir pour éviter d'avoir la désagréable impression de vivre dans un taudis.

Shizuru Fujino était perfectionniste. Tatillon peut être. Elle avait toujours eu un goût particulier pour l'ordre et la beauté d'un rangement sans accroc. Sauf pour une seule chose.

Pendant qu'elle buvait une nouvelle tasse de thé brûlant pour se tenir éveillée, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le seul cadre photo qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau. Oui, il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Shizuru Fujino était la plus désordonnée de toutes les femmes de la planète.

La photo avait été prise il y a presque dix ans. Natsuki. Et sa si précieuse moto qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Natsuki n'était pas perfectionniste, du moins pas à cette époque. En laissant son regard errer sur le visage alors encore enfantin de son amie, elle se demanda si elle l'était encore aujourd'hui. L'image d'une Natsuki ordonnée lui était presque impossible à soutenir sans rire. Et pourtant, qu'en savait-elle?

Elle leva les yeux pour cette fois-ci les poser sur la seule décoration de la pièce. Un naginata rouge sang était accroché au mur. Pour ses collègues, c'était un souvenir de voyage, un trophée, ou simplement un objet posé là pour la frime. Vraiment?

Shizuru Fujino était décidément la plus irrationnelle de toutes les femmes de la planète lorsqu'il s'agissait de Natsuki Kuga. Cela n'était pas un trophée, non. C'était le souvenir de toutes ses erreurs et de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait massacré. C'était le pourquoi elle se battait. Pour retrouver son honneur. Pour réparer ses fautes. Par amour elle avait tué, elle s'était battue et avait même combattu celle qu'elle disait vouloir protéger.

Toute cette folie pour _ça_.

Pour Shizuru, il n'y avait jamais eu d'après Festival. Son âme y était restée pour toujours, et son coeur ne lui avait jamais été rendu. Elle avait essayé, bien sûr. Tout essayé. Elle avait essayé d'en aimer une autre, d'oublier cette adolescente qui l'avait abandonné pour l'Amérique et qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle avait partagé sa vie avec un nombre incalculable de femmes dans l'espoir vain que l'une d'entre parviendrait à investir ses rêves.

En vain.

Où qu'elle aille, le goût des lèvres de Natsuki Kuga, qu'elle n'avait pourtant senti que deux malheureuses fois dans sa vie, la poursuivait et la hantait. Depuis huit ans. C'était à pleurer.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque la tira de ses pensées et elle se ménagea un visage impassible avant de quitter la photographie des yeux pour les poser sur une Nao très... essoufflée.

« Nous l'avons trouvée! »

Enfin.

Depuis trois jours, la photo de l'inconnue parcourait les journaux sans aucun résultats. Elles avaient eu le plus grand mal à museler les journalistes mais le fait d'avoir publié le portrait de la jeune fille à côté de plusieurs autres personnes officiellement « disparues » avait parfaitement masqué l'importance réelle de la situation. Elles avaient attendue patiemment pendant tout ce temps que l'identité de l'inconnue leur soit révélée en épluchant de leur côté toutes les listes de sociétés susceptibles de travailler sur le génome humain. Et cela prenait du temps.

Ne voulant cependant pas se faire de faux espoirs (Dieu seul savait comme elle en avait déjà payé les frais), elle se contenta d'un sourire neutre et d'une demande d'explication de la part de sa collègue, qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place.

« Une femme prétendant être sa mère nous a téléphoné il y a deux minutes. Elle a pris le train ce matin depuis Nagoya pour venir ici. Elle devrait arriver dans une heure ou deux. »

« Elle t'a dit le nom de cette fille? »

« Non... en fait elle avait l'air d'avoir elle-même du mal à croire ce qu'elle disait. »

« Ah. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce pendant que Nao prenait possession de l'un des sièges sur lequel elle se laissa tomber avant de poser ses pieds sur l'autre. Shizuru sourit en la voyant faire. Malgré des débuts assez difficiles du fait de leur passé commun, elles s'entendaient à merveille.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une folle, ne? »

« Moi aussi. »

Elle restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à l'arrivée de la dite « mère », une heure et demi plus tard. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand une femme à l'apparence assez négligée se présenta à la porte de l'office de Shizuru, qui reposa sa tasse de thé silencieusement pour venir l'accueillir avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle sentit sa rousse de collègue se lever également mais rester silencieuse et se caler contre le mur du fond. Lors des interrogatoires comme celui-ci, c'était toujours Shizuru qui parlait, car elle mettait les gens à l'aise. Par contre, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interroger un suspect, c'était Nao qui tenait les rênes. Elle était très douée pour martyriser psychologiquement les interrogés.

« Bonsoir madame, je suis l'agent Shizuru Fujino. »

« Bonsoir, je... je suis Helena Ho. Je suis venue pour le... la... »

Visiblement mal à l'aise, la femme se tut et regarda le sol avec un intérêt marqué. Shizuru se rassit et lui fit signe de faire de même avant de reprendre la parole et de sortir du tiroir la photo de la... _chose_.

« Vous avez dit à ma collègue que vous étiez la mère de cette jeune fille, est-ce que vous maintenez cette affirmation? »

« Oui, je, je...c'est-à-dire que... »

« Calmez-vous madame. Est-ce que vous voulez un peu de thé pour vous détendre? »

« Je, euh oui, merci. »

Deux tasses silencieuses de thé plus tard, la femme blonde se détendit enfin et commença à parler de façon plus ordonnée.

« C'est bien ma fille. Elle s'appelle Erstin, Erstin Ho. »

Nao, toujours adossée contre le mur du fond et plus discrète que jamais, sortit de suite un calepin sur lequel elle griffonna en silence.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire quel âge elle avait? »

« Et bien, elle devait avoir dix-huit ans, je crois. »

« Vous semblez assez secouée par ce que vous dites, est-ce que vous êtes certaine de ne pas vous tromper? »

« Je... C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à... je ne comprend pas comment c'est possible. »

Shizuru jeta un coup d'oeil à Nao qui lui fit signe de continuer, le visage grave. Nul doute que ce qui allait être dit n'allait pas leur plaire.

« Et pourquoi... qu'est-ce qui est sensé ne pas être possible, madame Ho? »

« Et bien, Erstin... » Elle se prit la tête dans les mains avant de les emmêler dans ses cheveux blonds. « Elle a été condamnée à mort et exécutée il y a trois mois. »

Shizuru eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Glaciale. Comme le filet de sueur qui se faufila dans son dos. Choquée, Nao laissa tomber son calepin avant de s'empresser de le récupérer comme si de rien n'était, plus pâle que jamais.

« Que, _comment ça_? » lâcha-t-elle avant d'être stoppée par un dangereux regard en provenance de la femme aux yeux rouges. Shizuru se massa les tempes, le visage fermé, et reprit la conversation comme si rien d'étrange ne venait d'être dit.

« Vous êtes certaine de cela? Pour quel crime a-t-elle été condamnée? »

« Elle... excusez-moi. »

« Ce n'est rien, je sais que c'est difficile. Prenez votre temps. »

Après quelques instants de silence pendant lesquels Helena Ho sembla collecter son courage et faire du tri dans ses pensées, elle reprit la parole d'une voix assurée.

« C'était une fille vraiment douce, vous savez. Personne n'a jamais compris comment ça a pu arriver. Beaucoup de gens continuent de penser que c'était... une sorte de coup de folie. »

Et Shizuru comprenait. Elle comprenait si bien que personne n'était à l'abri d'une soudaine folie meurtrière. Elle comprenait si bien. Si bien.

« Un jour, sans explication, elle a... elle a tué cinq de ses camarades de classe avec la machette mon mari utilisait lorsqu'il jardinait. Nous n'avons jamais su pourquoi. L'une des victime était sa meilleure amie. »

« Mais si c'était un coup de folie, elle aurait dû être prise en charge par un hôpital psychiatrique, pas condamnée à mort. »

« C'est vrai, mais... elle a affirmé elle-même que... qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ses actes et que... elle n'était pas folle. »Helena Ho émit un petit rire triste avant d'ouvrir les bras en signe d'impuissance. « Alors... »

Alors Shizuru comprenait. Elle comprenait si bien.

* * *

_« __Les __folies__ sont les __seules __choses__ qu'on ne __regrette __jamais__. »_

Oscar Wilde


	3. Chapitre 2: Le Rendez vous

_Et voilà le chapitre 2!_

_Mieux vaut que je prévienne pour les chapitres à venir : les personnages dans cette histoire parlent beaucoup. _Vraiment_ beaucoup. Les premiers chapitres sont principalement centrés sur l'enquête, donc si vous voulez de l'action, va falloir patienter un peu ^^._

_Je peux juste promettre un joli moment d'émotion à la fin de ce chapitre..._

_Et non, Mai Hime n'est toujours pas et ne sera jamais à moi._

* * *

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Chapitre 2 : Le Rendez-vous**

_**6 Avril 2014**_

Elle regardait son dernier né avec le même dégoût que tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Dégoût pour cette chose mi-humaine mi-animale qui gisait dans cette colonne de verre. Dégoût pour elle-même, parce que ce qu'elle était responsable de la création de toutes ces abominations.

Elles n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour renouveler l'expérience après la fuite du cobaye, cinq jours plus tôt. Rena avait demandé un nouveau cobaye, qui leur avait été donné quelques heures après. A croire que les condamnés à mort étaient volontairement maintenus en vie pour leur servir d'objet d'étude. Mais peu importe. Elles avaient recommencé le processus qu'elles connaissaient à présent par coeur et le développement du projet avait repris son cours normal.

Ou presque.

Natsuki avait vu dans le journal deux jours plus tôt que la photo d'Erstin Ho avait été publiée. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: cette fille avait réussi à retourner en ville. On l'avait retrouvé. Et à présent la police ouvrait une enquête. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Pour personne.

Elle savait qu'elle était protégée car la direction s'était assurée de brouiller au maximum les pistes pour assurer sa sécurité. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait probablement pas inquiétée et que le jour où la police trouvera la vérité ne viendra sans doute pas avant très longtemps. Quelques années peut être, mais d'ici là, elle aura eu tout le temps de se refaire une vie et une identité.

Mais malgré tout, ces nouvelles incitaient à la plus extrême prudence. Rena et Natsuki le savaient toutes les deux. C'est pour cela que finir le projet le plus rapidement possible était devenu un impératif. On ne savait pas combien de temps il restait pour faire aboutir cette monstrueuse chose, alors mieux valait faire comme si on n'en avait pas assez.

Mais la précipitation n'était pas non plus une solution. Elle était la source de nombreux oublis, pouvait faire rater une expérience que l'on avait mis des années à mettre au point. Non, il fallait garder son calme et son sang-froid, poursuivre dans le calme et de vérifier continuellement n'avoir rien oublier, même si cela signifiait perdre du temps.

Natsuki Kuga était perfectionniste. Elle aimait le travail impeccable, les expériences abouties et les certitudes solides et vérifiées.

Avec un sourire triste, elle repensa à la seule personne capable d'être aussi tatillonne qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de travail.

_Shizuru_

Elle voulait pleurer maintenant.

Natsuki n'était pas stupide. Fuir aux Etats-Unis pour faire ses études avait été la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas avoir à continuellement affronter la femme qu'elle aimait. Et à qui elle ne parvenait pas à pardonner, malgré tous ses efforts, le massacre de ses ennemis. Elle était encore trop éprise de justice et de morale à cette époque. Tuer par amour ne lui semblait pas moins grave que tuer par plaisir. Alors le pardon n'était jamais venu. Elle avait donc décidé de partir pour penser à son avenir avec la tête froide. Et ironiquement, c'était vers la génétique qu'elle s'était tournée.

Comme sa mère. Comme si les erreurs de l'une n'avait pas suffit pour arrêter l'autre de s'engager sur la même voie.

A présent, debout devant la plus ignoble des expériences dont elle était officiellement la responsable, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait répété la même erreur que Saeko Kuga. Répété et amplifié. Elle avait dépassé les limites de l'horreur et même la création d'Alyssa Searrs donnait l'image d'une expérience de bébé comparé à_ ça_.

Elle détourna le regard et tenta de chasser de ses pensées son passé et ses regrets, mais rien n'y fit. Nul doute qu'à présent ses crimes dépassaient largement l'ampleur de ceux qu'elle avait pendant si longtemps reproché à l'amour de sa vie. Shizuru avait tué, oui, pour la protéger, par folie, par amour. Elle, elle avait tué, mais elle avait transformé, elle avait changé la nature, manipulé des êtres humains comme des objets. Et pour quoi le faisait-elle?

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Rena. Sa soeur, son amies, sa confidente de toujours. Ensemble elles avaient étudié, grandi, fait les mêmes erreurs, s'étaient retrouvées prisonnières de la même situation. Elle aimerait pouvoir se convaincre qu'elle se battait pour elle, mais la vérité était qu'elle ne se battait pour rien. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était comme cela que cela devait se passer.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers l'objet de ses pensées, qui était en train de prendre des notes en regardant les données inscrites sur l'un des appareils de contrôle. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et lui fit un pâle sourire.

« Tout se passe comme prévu? »

« Oui, les analyses sont excellentes. Je crois que nous touchons au but, Natsuki. J'y crois vraiment. » Elle regarda la forme gisante dans la colonne et continua. « Il réagit très bien. Mieux vaut être prudentes si on ne veut pas qu'il se réveille. »

« Anesthésie. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Notre espérance de vie est déjà suffisamment malmenée comme ça. » Rena hocha la tête. « Comme tu voudras. »

Elle retira sa blouse et la remplaça par un manteau noir avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur qui menait vers les étages supérieurs. Elle allait quitter la pièce quand une main se posa doucement sur son avant-bras.

« Repose-toi un peu, Natsuki, si tu es trop épuisée, tu ne seras pas aussi vigilante que d'habitude. »

« Je sais. Je rentre chez moi. Ne reste pas trop tard, il est déjà 19 heures. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Natsuki cligna des paupières lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un hall d'entrée particulièrement bien éclairé. Elle détestait passer dans ce hall. Il y avait trop de gardes et de caméras de surveillance. Elle n'aimait pas son travail, mais au moins et n'était pas filmée lorsqu'elle était dans son bureau.

Elle traversa le hall d'un pas pressé, salua les gardes, qui rougirent mais se gardèrent bien de lui demander d'aller boire un verre avec eux. Le personnel tout entier savait que Natsuki Kuga était une princesse inaccessible, bien trop préoccupée par ses propres démons pour s'occuper d'autre chose. Elle était belle, pourtant. Magnifique à vrai dire. Mais triste, si triste. C'était l'une de ces rares personnes qui à elles seules donnaient l'impression d'être auréolées de toute la tragédie qu'un destin pouvait contenir.

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et soupira misérablement une fois à l'intérieur.

Elle n'aimait pas les voitures. Mais par la force des choses, elle avait dû se résigner à laisser partir son amour pour les motos. Elle se voyait mal transporter la masse de matériel qui se trouvait dans le coffre de sa voiture sur son dos.

Alors qu'elle roulait vers son appartement, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans l'habitacle. Elle jura silencieusement et sa main commença à farfouiller dans son sac à main à l'aveuglette à la recherche de l'objet en question. Faisant bien attention à ne pas oublier qu'elle était sur la route, elle l'empoigna fermement et décrocha avec un sourire soulagé lorsque la sonnerie cessa de lui percer les tympans.

« Kuga »

« Natsuki? C'est Nao. »

Le sourire de la généticienne s'élargit. Nao était la seule personne avec qui elle avait gardé contact lors de son exil aux Etats-Unis. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, dans le plus grand secret, au Japon pour commencer un projet qui deviendrait par la suite sa prison, la détective avait été la seule à réussir à la retrouver. Elle l'avait attendu à l'aéroport.

« Oh, Nao, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? »

« Ouch, t'as l'air heureuse de m'entendre, dis donc! »

« À d'autre, _Yuuki_, ne me fais pas croire que tu te préoccupes de savoir comment je vais. »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de coeur, _Kuga_. Moi qui me faisais une joie de t'inviter à dîner, je me demande si j'en ai encore envie, là. C'est quoi ce bruit de fond? Ne me dis pas que tu conduis! »

« Ma parole, mais c'est que tu te préoccupes vraiment! Je vais pleurer de gratitude, _Yuuki_, j'espère qu'il y a des mouchoirs chez toi. »

« Je vais te les faire manger, tes mouchoirs, _Kuga_. »

Elles s'adoraient.

Après un bref silence, Natsuki pris un virage assez serré et entendit son interlocutrice soupirer de l'autre côté de la ligne. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant avant de se rappeler sa question d'origine.

« Sans rire, Nao, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles? » Elle entendit un autre soupir. Finalement, la détective sembla rassembler son courage. « Je viens d'être mise sur une affaire compliquée et... j'aimerais que tu viennes chez moi pour, mettons, discuter un peu, tu vois? »

Une boule d'inquiètude se forma dans son estomac et elle ralentit l'allure de son véhicule de peur d'en perdre le contrôle après avoir donné un bref coup d'accélération sous le coup de la surprise.

« Une... affaire? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour t'aider? »

« Disons que ça pourrait t'intéresser. S'il te plait, je vais quand même pas te supplier! »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux interlocutrices.

« Tu sais que je déteste ça. »

« Je sais. »

« Et que j'ai d'autres choses à faire, comme dormir par exemple. »

« Je sais, écoute- »

« Je viens. »

« ... Merci. »

* * *

« Je ne crois pas que les circonstances de sa condamnation soient importantes », commença Shizuru.

« Moi non plus, mais ça fait peur. »

Elles étaient toutes les deux réunies dans le bureau de la brune pour faire le point sur l'enquête, ou du moins pour essayer de trouver un point de départ. Ce n'était pas une chose particulièrement aisée avec le peu de matière qu'elles avaient. Même Nao avait du mal à utiliser le réseau d'information qu'elle s'était créé et qui d'habitude donnait toujours d'excellents résultats. Ce qu'elles cherchaient, quoi que ce soit, était très bien protégé. L'enquête s'annonçait difficile. Et longue.

« Bon », repris la rousse en se massant les tempes, affalée sur son fauteuil en fumant l'une de ses sempiternelles cigarettes, « nous savons qu'elle a été condamnée à mort et exécutée il y a trois mois, que par je-ne-sais quel miracle s'est retrouvée dans un laboratoire où _on_ a croisé par je-ne-sais quel moyen son ADN avec celui d'un animal. Rien que ça, déjà, j'en ai assez pour déclarer forfait. »

Shizuru lui offrit un petit sourire taquin. « Tu oublis de préciser qu'elle était plutôt vivante quand on l'a récupéré. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très bien placées pour parler de ça, mais je ne crois pas à la résurrection. »

« Et moi donc! » Nao expira un petit nuage de fumée et regarda le plafond. « Ça veut dire que quelqu'un au gouvernement fait sortir les prisonniers, falsifie les actes de décès et les donnent en pâture à des scientifiques, mettons, peu recommandables. » Elle grimaça. « Ça craint. »

Son interlocutrice soupira mais continua de sourire. « Je croyais que tu aimais les affaires tordues et difficiles, Nao-_san_? »

Cette dernière grimaça, tant pour la phrase que pour le titre attribué avec amusement. « C'est vrai mais là... ça fait un peu beaucoup quand même. Si même le gouvernement est contre nous je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire. »

« Il n'y a probablement qu'une seule personne du gouvernement qui est impliquée, sinon nous n'aurions pas été mises sur cette affaire. Ça nous laisse une chance. »

Nao ne répondit pas mais lui lança un dossier qu'elle attrapa avec une dextérité hors du commun -après tout les Himes restaient des Himes même après la perte de leurs élèments- et entreprit de feuilleter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« J'ai trié la liste des laboratoires qui pouvaient avoir ce genre de... plan bidon, et j'en ai retenu trois. Je pense pas que ça va te plaire. »

Effectivement, le dossier contenait les informations reliées à trois grandes sociétés que Shizuru, malheureusement, ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ceux-là? »

« J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Les autres n'ont pas assez de moyens, ou alors agissent dans des domaines trop différents ou éloignés de la génétique. Désolée. »

« Tu devrais plutôt être fière. C'était un travail difficile. »

Elle étala les trois dossiers devant elle et les contempla quelques instants avec une légère grimace. Le premier contenait des informations sur la Première Division, le deuxième concernait la fondation Searrs et le dernier présentait une société assez récente du nom de Schwartz. Nao lui exposa ses choix au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait les dossiers.

« La Première Division est plutôt connue pour ses essais passés en matière de génétique et... disons que malgré ta _participation_ pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire, elle n'a pas disparu puisque nous continuons de recevoir des rapports sur ses activités. Nous ne savons rien sur ses recherches donc je pense qu'on devrait s'y intéresser. »

« La fondation Searrs a créé Alyssa de toute pièce et est capable de construire des androïdes de combat -regarde Miyu-, alors... Je sais que depuis quelques années elle fait en sorte de redorer son blason et que ses expériences aujourd'hui ne portent plus que sur la construction d'androïdes domestiques destinés à aider les personnes handicapées au âgées, mais le passé étant ce qu'il est... »

« Schwartz... Officiellement, c'est une société qui travaille essentiellement sur la bactériologie. Elle produit et teste des vaccins avant de les mettre sur le marché. Je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà entendu parler. » Après un hochement de tête négatif, elle reprit. « Elle est assez discrète, peut être même un peu _trop_ discrète, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Impossible d'obtenir la liste de son personnel ou ses déclarations financières. On ne sait pas comment l'argent rentre dans ses caisses ni à quoi il sert. C'est assez gênant. Il peut se passer n'importe quoi là-dedans. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle utilise des animaux pour ses expériences, mais personne ne saurait dire de quelles expériences il s'agit. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et offrit un sourire à Shizuru. « J'avoue que j'ai une petite préférence pour Schwartz. »

« Dans ce cas, on va commencer par là, non? »

« Justement, c'est de cela dont je voulais te parler. » Shizuru haussa un sourcil à cette phrase mais resta silencieuse. « J'ai un contact au sein de la fondation Searrs. »

Shizuru soupira. « Et donc tu veux commencer par la fondation Searrs. » Elle se servit une tasse de thé avant de reprendre sombrement. « Je sais que son passé est trouble, mais j'aimerais lui laisser une chance, pas toi? »

« Bien sûr que si! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Disons que si j'arrive à convaincre ce... contact de nous aider, l'enquête risque d'être plus facile. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le rencontrer? »

« Parce que je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Cette enquête est aussi la tienne, non? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et bu une gorgée de thé avant de répondre paisiblement avec cet accent si particulier. « Ara, si même Nao ne peut plus se passer de moi, je n'ai pas le droit de refuser, ne? ». Seul un grognement lui répondit.

* * *

Le soir venu, elles quittèrent leur office et conduisirent jusque chez Nao en silence. La rouquine était nerveuse. Elle avait appelé Natsuki juste avant de quitter son poste sans en informer Shizuru, et à présent se demandait si elle avait bien fait de provoquer le destin.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle en avait assez de voir Shizuru se morfondre tous les jours devant la photographie dépassée d'une Natsuki qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps, et d'être le constant témoin de la nostalgie qu'elle voyait dans les yeux vert émeraude de sa meilleure amie. Natsuki était toujours triste, et Shizuru toujours hantée par son passé.

Alors quand elle avait décidé d'appeler Natsuki pour lui demander un peu d'aide sur l'affaire qu'elle venait de commencer, en tout bien tout honneur, elle avait aussi décidé que Shizuru devait venir, histoire de faire un peu bouger les choses.

Et non, Nao ne supportait pas qu'on induise qu'elle se comportait comme une entremetteuse de pacotille. Ces deux là en avaient besoin. Il fallait qu'elles se parlent. Au pire, une mémorable dispute et c'était tout. Et au mieux... Nao sourit bêtement. Au mieux, elles pourraient tenter d'effacer ces huit malheureuses années et commencer à vive enfin.

Après tout, elles étaient toutes les deux des adultes. Du moins Nao espérait qu'elles se comporteraient comme tels.

Le plus important était qu'elles réussissent à dialoguer suffisamment pour pouvoir faire avancer l'enquête. C'était ça, le plus important. L'enquête. La confrontation entre les deux femmes étaient de toute façon inéluctable. Et Natsuki savait toujours beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il s'agissait de la Première Division. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait vraiment leur donner des informations intéressantes.

Voilà. C'était pour l'enquête que Nao avait fait tout cela. Juste l'enquête. Elle n'était certainement pas une entremetteuse. Pas du tout.

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de Nao en silence et après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles cette dernière offrit à Shizuru le dix-huitième thé de la journée, on frappa à la porte.

Natsuki, de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir aux murs bleu pâle, se demandait anxieusement de quoi Nao voulait lui parler. Elle n'était pas stupide. Il y avait de fortes chances que son amie travaille sur le cas de Erstin Ho. Et donc qu'elle soit le suspect numéro un, même si cela personne sauf elle ne le savait. Elle se mura derrière ses défenses mentales impeccablement bien placées et s'apprêta à mentir. Il le fallait.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle découvrit la silhouette élancée de Nao Yuuki, qui lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse. D'excuse? Natsuki fronça les sourcils. Nao ne s'excusait jamais.

« Tu es venue. »

« Je te l'avais dit, non? »

Nao ne répondit pas mais s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle enleva son manteau et l'accrocha au porte-manteau prévu à cet effet. Ses yeux voyagèrent dans le minuscule hall d'entrée sans rien trouver qui puisse lui paraître suspect. Elle allait entrer dans le salon lorsqu'elle sentit Nao lui souffler à l'oreille. « Je suis désolée, mais crois-moi, je l'ai fait pour toi. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle la poussa presque de force dans le salon et resta en arrière. Natsuki ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle crut d'abord que des policiers l'attendaient pour l'arrêter, puis se rendit compte qu'une seule personne était présente dans le salon. Et elle reconnut ces incomparables yeux rouges qui à cet instant reflétaient sa propre stupeur.

Quelle était la réaction appropriée lorsque l'on se retrouvait devant l'amour de sa vie après huit ans d'absence? Elles se posèrent toutes les deux la même question.

Natsuki eut l'impression que son corps entier était devenu une fournaise. Mais son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines. Elle avait chaud et elle avait froid. Même après tant d'années. Cette femme lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Sa respiration devint erratique, ses mains devinrent moites, de la sueur coula dans son dos, son corps entier se raidit et elle crut un moment que ses genoux allaient la lâcher. Qu'elle allait tomber. Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour se protéger de la vision qui lui était offerte, et prononça le prénom défendu dans un murmure rauque.

« Shizuru »

C'était trop. Trop. Elle allait pleurer maintenant, elle en était sûre. Si elle ouvrait les yeux à cet instant, elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes.

Que devait-elle faire? Sortir de cette pièce avant même d'engager la conversation? Se précipiter dans ces bras qui lui avaient tant manqué et murmurer à l'oreille de cette déesse d'éternelles promesses et des demandes d'absolution? Faire comme si de rien n'était?

Elle rouvrit prudemment les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas au beau milieu d'un rêve. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois et Natsuki se sourit à elle-même en voyant le miroir de ses propres émotions dans ceux de son aînée.

Toutes ces années perdues.

Elles avaient tant changées. Chacune redécouvrait avec bonheur et agonie la beauté de l'autre.

Plus rien d'autre n'existait.

* * *

_« L'amour ne commence ni ne finit comme nous le croyons. L'amour est une bataille, l'amour est une guerre, l'amour grandit. »_

James Baldwin


	4. Chapitre 3: Le projet Sunrise

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Hell-Ska alias Ketanou : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_Hina-chan : Merci pour ta review! Oui, c'est bien la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction, mais j'écris des histoires depuis que je sais écrire, c'est-à-dire depuis... hum... longtemps ^^.  
_

_Chapitre 3, enjoy!_

* * *

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Chapitre 3 : Le Projet ****Sunrise**

Une éternité passa sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne fasse le moindre geste ni ne parle. Le temps s'était arrêté. Shizuru ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la magnifique femme qui se tenait devant elle. Cette longue chevelure d'ében qui cascadait sur ses épaules avec souplesse. Ces yeux vert hypnotiques. Ces courbes. Mon Dieu, _ces courbes_. Par son seul regard elle savait qu'elle la déshabillait et elle avait du mal à contenir l'éruption du désir fervent qui l'avait étreint au moment où elle avait posé ses yeux sur elle.

« Il y avait longtemps, Natsuki. » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux savourer l'instant qui lui était offert. Natsuki sembla sortir de sa contemplation à l'entente de ces mots et son visage s'adoucit. « Trop longtemps, sans doute, Shizuru. »

Elle se dévorèrent silencieusement du regard pendant un instant, puis se sourirent, incertains encore de la conduite à suivre. Dans la tête de Shizuru, c'était la tempête. Qu'est-ce que Natsuki était devenue? Comment vivait-elle? Avec qui? Quel était son travail? Est-ce qu'elle travaillait _vraiment_ pour la fondation Searrs? Pensait-elle toujours à elle? Ou l'avait-elle complètement oubliée? Un raclement de gorge les fit se détourner l'une de l'autre comme deux enfants pris en faute, et leurs yeux se posèrent sur Nao, qui jusque là s'était effacée pour laisser aux deux femmes un moment pour récupérer.

« Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, hein, mais j'aimerais juste vous rappeler que je suis toujours là. » Natsuki la regarda hébétée un instant et finalement, à la plus grande surprise des deux détectives, explosa de rire. Les yeux pétillants, elle enlaça amicalement Nao avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule en signe de remerciement.

« Nao, merci. »

« Ouais, ouais... N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là. La présence de Shizuru ici n'est pas juste pour faire joli. »

Le sourire de Natsuki se fana quelque peu. Voyant que le moment venait de se terminer, Shizuru s'assit le plus gracieusement possible pour ne pas afficher plus que nécessaire le bouleversement qu'elle venait de subir, et bu une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance. En la voyant faire, Natsuki sourit avec nostalgie et vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à l'opposé, histoire d'être certaine de ne pas laisser ses instincts prendre le pas sur sa raison.

Nao les regardaient agir en souriant mais ne dit rien. Elle aurait bien l'occasion de leur faire la remarque un autre jour.

« Bon. » C'était un bon début. Nao soupira et s'assit aux côtés de Shizuru avant de commencer.

« Je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi j'ai sollicité ton aide. »

Natsuki se ménagea un visage le plus impassible possible et se souvint de sa résolution. Mentir. Il le fallait. Le jeu allait être serré, surtout si Shizuru entrait dans l'équation.

« J'ai en partie deviné. Vous êtes toutes les deux sur une enquête et vous avez besoin de moi. Je suppose que ça a à voir avec la Première Division, sinon je ne crois pas vous être d'une quelconque utilité. »

« Tu as en partie raison, mais ce n'est pas tout. »

« Oh. Dis toujours. » Natsuki ne tenta pas de masquer son anxiété. Cela aurait paru plus suspect encore que d'afficher un visage neutre. Elle laissa ses yeux voyager de l'une à l'autre de ses interlocutrices en essayant de ne pas rester trop longtemps focalisée sur la brune et attendit.

« Et bien, tu travailles pour la fondation Searrs, non? »

« Oui? »

« En quoi consiste exactement ton travail? »

Natsuki renvoya à la rousse un regard éberlué. « Est-ce que tu es en train de _m'interroger_, Nao? » Cette dernière lui renvoya le même regard avant de se reprendre. « _Non_! Je veux dire, non, absolument pas. _Argh_, désolée, c'est une déformation professionnelle. Je... on va reprendre depuis le début. »

A cet instant, Shizuru prit la parole et expliqua à la jeune femme ce qu'elle faisait si bien semblant de ne pas connaître déjà. « Nous enquêtons sur une affaire de manipulation génétique. Et la fondation Searrs fait partie des potentiels suspects à cause de son passé plutôt... trouble en la matière. »

« Je connais le passé des Searrs », grimaça Natsuki, « mais je peux vous assurer que depuis le Festival, aucune recherche de ce genre n'est menée. La présidente a parfaitement conscience d'être encore dans le collimateur de la police et elle fait vraiment en sorte d'être irréprochable. » Elle secoua un peu la tête. « Je ne suis chercheuse que depuis quelques mois, donc il est possible que je ne sois pas au courant de tous les projets en cours, mais une opération de cette ampleur me serait forcément connue. Enfin, je pense, je... »

« C'est bon, Natsuki », coupa Nao, en lui tapotant le bras « je voulais juste avoir ton avis sur la question. La fondation est très loin d'être notre priorité, surtout que je sais que tu ne travaillerais jamais pour elle si tu avais un doute sur la nature de ses recherches, c'est juste que... mettons que je voulais être certaine. »

La généticienne secoua la tête en souriant tristement « C'est rien, je comprends que tu ais besoin de certitudes. J'essayerais de voir si je peux fouiller un peu, au cas où, mais je ne promets rien. D'accord? »

« Yep! Je savais que tu répondrais ça! Merci! » Nao lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant de redevenir sérieuse. « L'autre suspect- »

« -est la Première Division », finit Natsuki avec un sourire entendu, « j'avais deviné. »

A partir de cet instant, c'était comme si d'un commun accord les deux détectives avaient échangé leur rôles, et Natsuki admira la facilité avec laquelle elles équilibraient l'interrogatoire et se comprenaient. Shizuru devint en une seconde celle qui menait la danse et Nao s'effaça en se tassant sur son siège.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous apprendre quelque chose sur ça? »

« Je suis toujours en contact avec Yamada, mais je ne m'intéresse plus beaucoup à la Première Division. Je sais que John Smith a rejoint l'organisation après s'être fait licencié de la fondation Searrs. Mais c'est un éternel indépendant, il s'est retiré il y a peu. Si j'étais vous c'est vers lui que je me tournerais. »

« Où est-ce qu'on pourrait le trouver? »

« C'est impossible », répondit Natsuki en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, ce que Shizuru avait bien du mal à supporter en restant assise à regarder, « c'est lui qui vous trouvera. Il suffit de lui faire comprendre que vous avez besoin de lui. Et de vous préparer à la contre-partie. »

« Contre-partie? Argent? »

« Non, Smith n'a pas besoin d'argent. Ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont des informations. Si vous lui demandez une information importante, vous devez lui en donner une équivalente. »

« Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir, ne? »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Et qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas nous dire des conneries? » Natsuki explosa à nouveau de rire. « Il n'est pas ce genre d'homme, Nao, crois-moi. Il ne prendrait jamais le risque de perdre un contact mécontent, c'est trop dangereux pour lui. » Elle sourit, et ajouta, le visage confiant « Soyez tranquilles de ce côté là. Ses informations sont fiables. »

Et ça, Natsuki le savait.

* * *

_**11 Avril 2014**_

John Smith attendait ses invitées à la table d'un bar, avec impatience et excitation. Il était arrivé très tôt pour être sûr d'avoir la table la plus reculée du bar, dans un recoin sombre et peu animé. En homme d'affaire prévoyant, il aimait parler tranquillement sans avoir à se préoccuper d'oreille indiscrètes indésirables. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre en argent qui indiquait 20 heures 36, et sourit finement. Apparemment, ses invitées n'étaient pas aussi ponctuelles que ce qu'on était en droit d'attendre d'agents représentant l'ordre public.

Alors que cette pensée amusante lui traversait l'esprit, il repéra, à travers ses petites lunettes rondes, les deux femmes qu'il attendait depuis le début de la soirée. Il avala son café d'un coup et attendit qu'elles le rejoignent lorsqu'elles l'auraient remarqué. Il en profita pour les détailler un peu.

Les deux visages lui étaient connus. Personne ne pouvait oublier après les avoir vu les visages des Himes, que ce soit un ou huit ans plus tard, comme c'était le cas ici. La première était une femme dont les cheveux étaient plus rouges que le sang. Élancée et environnée d'un halo de fumée qui semblait lui coller à la peau. Une fumeuse sans aucun doute. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'intelligence et de ruse, et lorsqu'elle s'adressa au barman ce fut d'une voix assurée mais fine. Un charmant équilibre. Nao Yuuki. Séductrice. Omnisciente. Comme une araignée.

La seconde était plus grande, plus... intense. Ses cheveux, longs et aériens, étaient à mi-chemin entre le brun et le châtain. Ses yeux d'un rouge riche et puissant. Son visage était parfait. Trop parfait. C'était une menteuse, aucun doute là dessus. Une menteuse et un détecteur de mensonges. Shizuru Fujino. Imprévisible. Meurtrière. Comme un serpent.

Le barman répondit à la question des deux femmes et les deux visages se tournèrent vers lui. La partie venait de commencer.

Il les invita silencieusement à s'asseoir, plus souriant que jamais, et remit ses lunettes en place tranquillement.

« Bonsoir, mesdames, c'est toujours charmant de se retrouver après tant d'années, n'est-ce pas? »

« Sans doute, Smith, » rétorqua Nao avec le même sourire que lui, « mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons la tête à discuter souvenirs et Festival ce soir. »

« Oh? C'est dommage, j'aime particulièrement l'histoire du serpent vengeur, pas vous? » sourit-il avec une innocence feinte. « C'était du grand art. »

Shizuru se tendit imperceptiblement mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux suffisaient à lancer à l'homme des menaces de mort qu'il ignora.

« Bien bien », reprit-il, « nous n'allons pas nous chicaner sur des souvenirs sans importance, je vous offre un café? Ou plutôt un thé, je me trompe? »

« Un café et un thé, merci. »

« Mais de rien, Yuuki-san, c'est un plaisir... pour l'instant. »

Le silence s'installa entre les trois jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne pour déposer devant les deux femmes leur boisson favorite. John Smith s'amusait beaucoup, mais puisque toute bonne chose a une fin, il se décida à lancer la négociation.

« Je me suis renseigné sur votre enquête et je pense pouvoir vous aider, mais toute information a un prix. Je suppose que vous savez comment je fonctionne, sinon nous ne serions pas ici. »

« Et tu ne nous diras rien tant qu'on ne t'aura pas payé, » continua Nao, « quel est le prix? »

John Smith pencha la tête sur le côté et son sourire s'élargit. « Racontez-moi le Festival. »

Cette fois ce fut un sifflement dangereux qui lui répondit. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre que vous ne savez pas déjà? »

« Mais tout, Fujino-san, tout. J'ai été impliqué dans la guerre des Himes, et je connais beaucoup de choses, c'est vrai, mais aucune des princesses ne m'a jamais offert un témoignage. Je suis tristement ignorant lorsqu'il s'agit des détails. »

« Est-ce que c'est si important? » s'irrita Nao, « Il n'y a plus aucune utilité à remuer le passé, Smith. »

« Ah mais Yuuki-san, qui a dit que les informations devaient toujours être utiles? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment? » grogna-t-elle, « Ça pue l'embrouille. »

« Je veux savoir ce que _vous_ avez ressenti, à chaque instant, _chacun_e de vos actions et leurs motivations. Je veux _tout_ savoir. » Il s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai conscience de demander beaucoup, mais je n'utiliserai pas ces informations contre vous. Je le demande juste parce que j'ai envie de savoir, pas pour les revendre ou les exploiter. »

« Je refuse. » La femme auburn croisa les bras et détourna le regard. La simple idée de raconter son histoire à un homme comme Smith lui donnait envie de vomir. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pensez-y », Smith était à présent mortellement sérieux, « je peux vous aider et je ne vous demande en échange qu'un témoignage que je serai de toute façon obligé de garder pour moi. »

« J'accepte si tu t'engages à nous livrer les infos que l'on demande avant nous. »

« Si Fujino-san accepte, alors je suis prêt à faire une concession. »

En regardant le visage impassible mais les yeux menaçants et furibonds de l'ancienne gardienne de Kiyohime, il comprit qu'il avait gagné la partie. Nul doute qu'elle allait accepter. Parce que sa collègue l'avait fait et parce qu'elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas elle perdait de précieuses informations. Il lui fallait juste pousser un peu plus sa chance.

« Posez-vous juste cette question, Fujino-san. Les vies de dizaines d'êtres humains valent-elles moins que des souvenirs, aussi douloureux soient-ils? »

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Il jubilait intérieurement. « J'accepte. »

Échec et mat.

« Dans ce cas c'est à moi de parler en premier. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, je suis ici pour ça. » Il s'installa confortablement contre son siège et commença. « Si vous voulez continuer à enquête sur cette affaire, il faut que vous soyez prêtes à laisser vos supérieurs dans l'ignorance jusqu'à son aboutissement. Les hautes sphères de la police ne sont pas claires. »

Nao n'en parut pas surprise. « Le gouvernement? »

« Non, le gouvernement est propre, et c'est ça qui est surprenant. On dirait que les recherches sont financées par des partenaires privés. Par contre, le transfert des détenus vers je-ne-sais-où se fait forcément par la police elle-même. Méfiez-vous en. »

« Ça craint. »

« Vous avez dit _« des détenus »_, est-ce que vous savez combien? »

« Une petite vingtaine, peut être plus. C'est très incertain. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je crois savoir le nom du projet qui vous intéresse. » Il sortit de sous la table une petite mallette qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir quelques documents épars. « La Première Division avait dans ses archives un projet intitulé _Sunrise_, et qui consiste en la création d'une sorte de sur-homme. Une chimère en quelque sorte. Il est question là-dedans de croisement d'ADN humain et animal. C'est très vague. Je n'ai rien réussi à pécher de plus. »

« Projet _Sunrise_? La Première Division est le responsable de toute cette merde? » John Smith sourit en secouant la tête d'un air entendu. « Et comment ferait-elle? Elle a quasiment disparu, ce genre d'expérimentation est hors de portée à présent. Je pense qu'elle l'a vendu à une autre organisation, mais quant à savoir laquelle... »

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre. « Un contact m'a donné deux noms. Je pense que c'est par là que vous devez chercher. »

« Un contact, hein? »

« Il tient à rester anonyme, il craint pour sa vie. Vous devez trouver deux scientifiques nommées Nina Wang et Irina Woods. Je n'en sais pas plus. Apparemment elles en sauraient beaucoup sur le projet _Sunrise_. »

Un long silence suivit l'exposé de John Smith avant que celui-ci ne se redresse en se frottant les mains. « Maintenant, c'est à votre tour. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Shizuru entra dans son bureau en ayant l'impression d'évoluer dans un bocal. Sa tête tournait, les sons lui provenaient de façon très effacée, elle avait du mal à suivre les mouvements de ses collègues des yeux. Les cinq tasses de thé matinales n'y avaient rien changé.

Abattue, elle se laissa tomber sur son siège sans s'occuper de la grâce ou de la légèreté et posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes en fermant les yeux.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Natsuki six jours plus tôt le sommeil la fuyait. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'image de la jeune femme l'assaillait pour ne plus la quitter, et lorsqu'elle parvenait à dormir, c'était pour rêver de ses lèvres, de ses courbes et du goût de sa peau. Elle se réveillait alors, le corps brûlant et haletant, et abandonnait l'idée de repartir au pays des rêves. Ils étaient trop réels pour ne pas être douloureux.

La nuit dernière, elle était rentrée chez elle après une conversation particulièrement éreintante avec John Smith et avait vraiment pensé pouvoir dormir tant elle se sentait épuisée. Raconter son histoire l'avait vidé.

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. L'image d'un naginata rouge du sang de ses victimes et des flammes mangeant les bâtiments de la Première Division l'avaient hanté, et elle avait eu l'impression de revivre le Festival une nouvelle fois.

Elle avait revu ses erreurs, avait entendu une nouvelle fois le cri apeuré de Natsuki et senti ses lèvres. Elle s'était vu mourir dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait détruite, comme si les huit années qui la séparaient à présent du Festival n'avaient pas existé.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Elle en sentit pas la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce ni ne vit le regard remplit d'inquiètude que Nao porta sur elle en la voyant.

« Hey, Shizuru... »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et grimaça en sentant sa tête tanguer comme dans un bateau. « Oui? Nao? »

« Tu as une mine affreuse. Rentre chez toi. »

« Ara, Nao s'inquièterait-elle pour moi? C'est trop d'honneur. » Elle sourit, du moins elle sentit ses lèvres se recourber dans un semblant de rictus, et remit en place quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles. Nao soupira mais n'ajouta rien sur le sujet.

« J'ai essayé de récupérer les listes de personnels de Schwartz. »

« Oh? Nao-_san_ est si efficace! Alors, qu'en est-il? »

« Ils ne sont publiés nul part. Noir total. C'est pas qu'un peu suspect, je dirais. » Shizuru mit plus de temps qu'à son habitude pour comprendre le sens des paroles de son interlocutrice et mis un certain temps avant de réagir à cette affirmation.

« Oh? C'est embêtant. »

Quelque chose chez Nao sembla lâcher. Sans un mot, la jeune femme se précipita vers elle est l'empoigna de force en la jetant sur son dos comme elle le ferait pour un sac. Pas de douceur chez Nao Yuuki dans ce genre de situation. Elle avait une réputation à tenir. Avant même que Shizuru ne comprenne où elle se trouvait, elle quitta le bureau à grand pas et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

« Nao! Relâche-moi tout de suite! »

« A d'autre, _Fujino_. Je ne travaille pas avec des mollusques. »

Elle ouvrit une portière et, se décidant à reposer sur le sol son encombrante collègue qui se tortillait dans tous les sens pour se libérer, la poussa à l'intérieur.

« Ne pense même pas à sortir! Je t'emmène chez Mai.»

Après un soupir et un clignement de paupières, Shizuru dû se résoudre à rester confortablement assise dans l'habitacle. La vérité c'est qu'elle était heureuse que sa collègue, si grincheuse et en apparence si indépendante, était inquiète au point de la faire sortir de force de son lieu de travail.

Quelqu'un s'inquiètait pour _elle_. Parce que ce quelqu'un _tenait à elle._

Son esprit voyagea vers Natsuki et elle eut envie de pleurer. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux. Après tout ce temps elle était toujours incapable de savoir si la jeune femme se préoccupait d'elle ou si elle n'avait jamais été qu'un moyen pour enquêter sur la Première Division. _Je suis sa plus importante personne_, se dit-elle alors que la voiture avançait vers une destination connue. _J'étais_, corrigea-t-elle. _Et maintenant, Natsuki, que suis-je pour toi?_

La voiture se gara sur le parking d'un petit restaurant qu'elles connaissaient si bien et elles sortirent en silence. Sans demander la permission, Nao passa un bras autour de sa taille et Shizuru se rendit compte que c'était parce qu'elle ne tenait pas aussi bien sur ses jambes que ce qu'elle voulait croire.

Le reste du trajet fut un peu trop trouble. Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un la déposait sur un matelas avec douceur. Elle entendit des voix.

« Mais enfin, mais qu'est-ce qui l'a mise dans un état pareil? On dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis des jours! Vous êtes toutes les deux complètement inconscientes ou quoi?! Vous voulez-vous tuer au travail? Mais quelle bande de bras cassés vous faites, vraiment! »

Elle sourit. Mai.

« Mai, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais s'il te plait... fais en sorte qu'elle ... pour la journée... je ne veux pas qu'elle ... malade ... sais pas ce qui se ... »

Nao.

Elle pleurait, maintenant. Elle le savait.

« Shizuru... »

Deux bras l'encerclèrent et elle se sentit finalement en sécurité. La voix de Mai retentit une dernière fois à son oreille avant que tout ne devienne noir.

« Tu ne peux pas toujours être la plus forte, Shizuru. Mais tu n'es pas seule. »

C'était ça. Elle n'était pas seule.

* * *

_« Il y a des souvenirs qu'on ne partage pas. »_

Jean-Paul Sartre.

* * *

_Une petite review peut-être?_


	5. Chapitre 4: Une Nuit chez Schwartz

Bonjour à tous!

Avant toute chose, merci à Fujino-dono, Bistouri et Ketanou pour vos reviews! C'est vraiment bon pour le moral ^^!

Nouveau chapitre, youhou!

Enjoy!

* * *

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Chapitre 4: Une Nuit chez Schwartz**

_**13 Avril 2014**_

La présidente de la fondation Searrs était présentement une femme agacée. Assise avec raideur sur son fauteuil pourtant très confortable, elle regardait impassiblement ses deux meilleures généticiennes, qui se tenaient en face d'elle avec sur leur visage une expression indéchiffrable. Il fallait dire que la situation était délicate. Très délicate.

Tomoe Marguerite était une femme prévoyante. C'était probablement ce qui les avait tous sauvé d'une véritable catastrophe médiatique quelques jours plus tôt. Beaucoup de ses employés lui reprochaient d'être trop stricte, mais chacun d'entre eux était d'accord pour dire qu'il se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il se savait protégé par elle. Et à cet instant, la jeune femme n'avait que trop conscience que l'une de ses employées, et par la force des choses sa collègue également, avait désespérément besoin de protection.

Elle soupira en tapotant des doigts le bois blanc de son bureau avec nervosité. Lorsqu'un cobaye s'était échappé de l'enceinte du bâtiment de recherche consacré au projet _Sunrise_, ils avaient tous espérés qu'avec un peu de chance, il se perdrait en forêt avant d'atteindre la ville et s'y éteindrait sans conséquence. Seulement il semblait que la chance ne soit pas de leur côté, et ça, ça l'agaçait profondément. Que pouvait-on faire lorsque même les planifications les plus parfaites étaient déjouées par une malchance hors du commun qui frisait l'indécence?

Qu'un cobaye ait pu s'échapper, ce n'était pas le résultat d'une négligence. C'était tout simplement un effet malheureux et imprévisible de l'expérience en cours. Natsuki Kuga et Rena Sayers avaient fait leur plus plates excuse, et de toute évidence les deux femmes n'y étaient pour rien.

Que ce même cobaye réussisse à survivre suffisamment longtemps pour arriver en ville, par on ne sait quel miracle étant donné qu'il devait pour cela traverser à pieds une forêt entière sans le moindre repère, et soit pris en charge par le seul hôpital capable de produire des analyses ADN en moins d'une semaine, c'était là aussi le fruit d'un malchance exagérée et irritante.

Alors quand Natsuki Kuga lui avait demandé une semaine plus tôt un entretien, elle s'était attendu à tout. Elle avait annulé plusieurs réunions pour se libérer et accueillir la scientifique le plus vite possible. A _tout_, elle s'était attendu à_ tout_. Mais visiblement pas à _ça_.

Le destin devait s'acharner sur elle. Il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Comment, par tous les diables, était-il possible qu'en plus, l'une des meilleures amies de Natsuki Kuga, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, se soit retrouvée en charge du dossier et ait pensé à l'appeler pour lui demander des informations sur la fondation Searrs? C'était cruel. Une telle malchance n'existait que dans les livres. À ce rythme, elle serait arrêtée et mise à l'ombre à vie avant la fin de la semaine. Et c'était hors de question.

Natsuki Kuga était une surdouée de la génétique. Pour rien au monde elle ne se séparerait de ce génie né. Son savoir était bien trop précieux, ses instincts trop fiables. Elle lui avait tout raconté, sa rencontre avec cette femme qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis huit ans, la manière dont elle a détourné l'attention en les menant vers John Smith, et sa rencontre avec ce dernier avant de l'envoyer les voir.

Une femme intelligente, cette Kuga. Et très prévoyante. Elle avait demandé à John Smith de donner aux enquêteuses les mots _« Sunrise »_, _« Nina Wang »_ et _« Irina Woods »_. Toutes ces informations étaient vraies. Mais elles étaient assez vagues pour lui laisser le temps d'organiser sa défense, et celle de ses employées. C'était à elle maintenant d'agir.

Elle continua de les regarder, le cerveau en ébullition. Rena et Natsuki ne semblaient pas nerveuses. Elles savaient qu'elle les protégerait à n'importe quel prix. Et Natsuki lui avait donné les moyens de le faire grâce à la coopération de Smith.

« Bon. La situation n'est pas terrible mais je pense que nous allons pouvoir régler ça », commença-t-elle en continuant de tapoter son bureau avec indifférence, « nous allons les laisser venir ici et trouver celles qu'ils cherchent. Seulement, nous allons nous arranger pour qu'ils arrêtent les fausses Wang et Woods. »

« Des boucs-émissaires? » demanda Rena, visiblement sceptique.

« C'est vous ou eux, Rena. Et j'ai besoin de vous deux pour _Sunrise_. » Elle se leva et tourna autour de son bureau pour se retrouver face à elles. « Puisque Nina Wang et Irina Woods ne sont que des noms d'emprunts, il suffit de changer leur possesseur et tout devrait bien se passer. Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

« Je... je vous fais confiance. » répondit Rena en se massant les tempes.

« Tu dois, oui. » répliqua Tomoe en croisant les bras. « Mais c'est risqué. Il va falloir brieffer les boucs pour qu'elles soient crédibles et qu'elles aient des informations à donner. Et il va falloir s'arranger pour leur faire croire que j'ignorais ce qu'il se passait au sein de ma propre fondation. »

Natsuki prit la parole en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. « Dans ce cas il faut falsifier les documents relatifs aux entrées des détenus dans la laboratoire. » Tomoe émit un petit rire désagréable.

« Pour qui me prends-tu, Natsuki? »

« Kuga. »

« A d'autre. J'ai déjà falsifié les documents, petite naïve. Crois-tu que je publierais des déclarations financières dans lesquelles il serait écrit _Projet Sunrise: trois millions de yen_? »

Elle se pencha vers la généticienne qui se tassa dans son siège avec dégoût. « Ils ne trouveront rien, _Na-tsu-ki_, tout est déjà parfaitement sécurisé de ce côté. Par contre... » Elle s'éloigna de la jeune femme avec un sourire innocent et leva les yeux au ciel, faussement pensive. « Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas sauté sur l'occasion pour te libérer de tes chaînes. Ne me dis pas que tu as pris goût à jouer avec l'humanité, Kuga? »

Cette fois-ci c'était Natsuki qui riait. D'un rire plus triste qu'une tombe. « Et qu'auriez-vous fait? Vous auriez tué Rena et Arika et vous auriez trouvé d'autres scientifiques et d'autres moyens de pressions pour recommencer. »

« Ils m'auraient arrêté », continua Tomoe Marguerite avec un sourire un peu sadique, « la fondation aurait été détruite. Rena et Arika auraient été sauvées, et toi aussi. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien tenté, Na-tsu-ki? »

La jeune femme serrait les poing et la mâchoire de rage à présent. « Vous êtes trop fine pour vous laisser arrêter. La police est infiltrée. Vous auriez eu tout le temps de détruire les preuves et tuer les individus gênants avant de prendre la fuite. »

« Ah! Suis-je bête », répondit-elle en se frappant le front. Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'elle énonça avec fatalisme « c'est vrai, j'oubliais... Mais dans ce cas, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te demande de retourner voir tes charmantes amies pour suivre l'avancée de leur enquête, ne? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais les aider à t'arrêter. »

Natsuki soupira avec un fatalisme non-feint cette fois. De l'espionnage, à présent. Cette femme était un démon.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle et que son téléphone sonna en lui indiquant le prénom de Nao Yuuki, Natsuki crut que le destin s'acharnait sur elle. Avait-elle mérité cela? Elle n'en était pas si certaine.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle laissa tomber son manteau sur le dos d'un fauteuil et décrocha son téléphone avant de s'avachir sur le canapé du salon.

« Kuga »

« Natsuki? C'est Nao. J'ai une faveur à te demander. »

A cet instant, la jeune femme aux yeux vert sut que tous les dieux de la planète devaient lui faire payer les crimes de vies antérieures. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait lui demander des faveurs intenables, d'un seul coup? Qu'est-ce c'était, cette fois? L'infiltration d'un système de sécurité?

« Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter là, tu vois. »

« Mauvaise journée? »

« Atroce. »

Elle entendit un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil et se demanda brièvement, au regard de tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis quelques jours, ce qui pouvait bien être drôle à entendre le mot « atroce ». Elle n'y voyait vraiment rien d'amusant. La suite de la conversation ne fit malheureusement que la conforter dans cette idée.

* * *

Natsuki se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait devant la porte de cet appartement où elle n'avait, elle en était certaine, aucune envie de mettre les pieds. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux noirs et se jura mentalement de tuer Nao plus tard.

Pour faire court, Shizuru voulait la voir. Nao lui avait donné l'adresse de son appartement et lui avait vivement conseillé d'aller y faire un tour pour, si elle se rappelait bien, « renouer un peu avec elle ». Rien ne lui semblait plus ridicule. Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement en question, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, plus excitée et nerveuse que jamais, à se demander si elle devait frapper ou s'enfuir en courant.

Elle se décida finalement à taper quelque coups secs contre la porte et à attendre l'arrivée de la propriétaire des lieux. Il y eut des bruits de pas feutrés qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'autre côté et après un claquement sec elle s'ouvrit en douceur.

« Natsuki?! »

C'était son prénom, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié. Mais à la vue de la femme de ses rêves juste devant elle, simplement habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur blanc, elle avait du mal à se rappeler qui elle était. Sa réaction était moins violente que quelques jours auparavant. Un tout petit peu.

Elle contempla un instant Shizuru, qui visiblement était tout aussi en transe qu'elle, avant de prendre la parole dans une voix voilée et inexpressive.

« Surprise. »

Shizuru la regarda encore un instant, interloquée, avant que son visage ne se fende en un magnifique sourire. Comme ils lui avaient manqués, ces sourires! Elle s'effaça pour l'inviter à entrer et après une brève hésitation, Natsuki entra en tentant de ne pas inspirer trop profondément le parfum qui régnait dans tout l'appartement.

« Nao m'a dit que tu avais besoin de compagnie. Alors je me suis dit que c'était peut être l'occasion de... parler un peu. »

Shizuru rit « Nao veut faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle est un monstre sans coeur, mais c'est une vraie mère-poule, ne? » Natsuki lui rendit un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin mais ne dit rien. Le silence retomba et elles se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. La généticienne s'était attendu à quelque chose de la sorte, mais n'avait pas prévu que la tension soit aussi... sexuelle. Elle avait l'impression que si elle ne disait pas quelque chose immédiatement, elle allait lui sauter dessus. Littéralement.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir. » Voilà. C'était mieux que rien.

« Moi aussi. Tu n'imagines sans doute pas à quel point. » lui répondit Shizuru en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir en souriant doucement. « Tu as changé. »

Natsuki sentit une toute autre sorte de tension que celle qui régnait jusqu'à présent dans la pièce se former en elle. Elle détourna le regard un instant avant de replonger ses yeux dans ce rouge si riche qu'elle adorait et qui l'avait tant hanté. « Toi aussi. Détective, uh? Je t'aurais plutôt vu psy. »

« Je voulais me faire pardonner pour... le Festival. Alors, j'ai choisi ça. Je ne regrette pas. J'adore ce métier. » Elle s'arrêta, l'air pensive, puis reprit, le regard pétillant. « Ara, mais c'est sans doute moi la plus surprise des deux, non? Je n'imaginais pas du tout Natsuki en chercheuse. Pour les Searrs en plus, c'est plutôt inattendu, ne? »

Elles se sourirent encore. A croire qu'elles ne savaient faire que ça lorsqu'elles se voyaient.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, crois-moi. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Alyssa et Miyu... » Elle fit la moue. « C'est probablement le dernier endroit où je pensais atterrir. »

Et rien n'était plus vrai. Mais ça, personne ne devait jamais le savoir.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. A leur plus grande surprise, les sujets de conversation s'enchaînaient paisiblement et sans heurt. Elles parlèrent de leur travail (Natsuki savait être très inventive lorsqu'elle feignait de superviser la conception d'androïdes dont elle ne connaissait pas grand chose), de leurs amis, de leurs souvenirs communs et de ceux qu'elles n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de partager, de sujets légers, ceux qui font rire et qui font oublier pendant quelques minutes la réalité de leurs vies et qui effacent le poids de leurs erreurs.

Et elles étaient heureuses.

Le moment vint pourtant où Natsuki, à regret, dû penser à rentrer chez elle. Quand elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux devant la porte, la tension qui avait disparu pendant les quelques heures qu'elles avaient passé ensemble resurgit avec la force d'un raz-de-marée.

« Bon », commença Natsuki en se tournant vers son aînée avec raideur, « je... »

« Est-ce que je te reverrai? »

Les paroles de Shizuru lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Avait-elle blessé cette magnifique femme au point qu'elle ait l'impression qu'un simple au revoir signifiait un adieu? La question avait été posée sur un ton presque plaintif, tellement faible, tellement peu assuré, si peu _Shizuru_. Sa respiration redevint erratique et elle se força à lutter contre les larmes. Elle voulait cesser de réfléchir. Elle voulait se précipiter vers elle et la serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, lui promettre de ne plus jamais la quitter, respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux et lui murmurer à l'oreille des promesses d'amour éternel comme les héros de romans. L'embrasser.

Mais elle resta figée, incapable de bouger pour rassurer Shizuru, la si fragile Shizuru qu'elle avait découverte pendant le Festival et qui la suppliait indirectement de ne pas partir.

« Imbécile... évidement que je vais revenir. Crois-tu vraiment que je referai deux fois la même erreur? » souffla-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu es ma plus importante personne, tu te rappelles? »

Shizuru lui sourit encore et elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu n'as peut être pas tant changé. »

« Euh... pardon?? » Le sourire de l'aînée s'élargit et devint plus dangereux. Ô oui, Natsuki se souvenait de ce sourire.

« Natsuki et toujours aussi mignonne. »

« Pardon??? Je ne suis pas- » Shizuru éclata de rire. « Shizuru... »

« C'était trop tentant, non? Na-tsu-ki. »

* * *

_**15 Avril 2014**_

C'était la nuit sur la ville de Nagoya lorsque deux silhouettes sveltes vêtues de combinaisons noires se faufilèrent entre deux immeubles. Le premier était un building ressemblant fort à un centre d'affaires. Élancé et droit, c'était une haute tour de verre où travaillaient les employés d'une grande société d'agro-alimentaire. Le deuxième était plus grand encore, mais surtout plus large. Ce n'était pas une tour, il n'était haut que de quelques étages. Tout en verre lui aussi, il était impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, le verre n'était pas transparent. Tout comme la société qu'il abritait.

Une fois arrivées dans une ruelle sombre, elle se tournèrent vers ce dernier et après quelques encouragements et ordres, elles s'élancèrent à l'assaut des parois. Pour tout humain normalement constitué qui n'avait aucun notion d'escalade, tenter de grimper sur un pareil monstre de verre relevait de la folie furieuse. Mais elles n'étaient pas des humains ordinaires.

Elles étaient des Himes. Ces femmes qui, malgré la perte de leurs éléments, gardaient une force et des réflexes hors de portée du commun des mortels.

Alors elles escaladaient, avec souplesse et lenteur, le centre nerveux de Schwartz comme si elles se baladaient dans un parc.

Nao adorait l'escalade. C'était son sang de veuve noire qui commandait alors, et elle avait pris la tête de l'ascension sans effort tandis que Shizuru la suivait avec prudence. Cette dernière n'était pas du tout à l'aise pour ce genre d'aventure. Nao devait lui indiquer où mettre les pieds. Nul doute que les serpents n'étaient pas le genre d'animal à aimer l'escalade. Ils préféraient ramper. Elle gloussa en imaginant Shizuru dans une telle position et se hissa finalement à la hauteur de la fenêtre qu'elles avaient eu pour objectif d'atteindre.

Tout était de la faute d'Argos Cardair. Le matin même, après avoir traversé une partie du Japon en train pour atteindre Nagoya, les deux détectives s'étaient présentées à un rendez-vous avec le président de l'organisation Schwartz dans le but d'obtenir une fois pour toutes les listes de personnel des laboratoires de recherche. L'entretien avait été un véritable cauchemar.

Argos Cardair était vieux, chauve, acariâtre et pour être tout à fait honnête, Nao lui avait immédiatement attaché l'adjectif « véreux ». Et c'était un homme rusé. Et cela, les détectives l'avaient également remarqué. Très vite.

Il avait refusé de leur donner les listes en invoquant le secret professionnel et le danger dans lequel ses employés pourraient être si ces listes venaient à être connues. Elles lui avaient dit que seule la police en aurait connaissance et que ne pas leur donner était une entrave au cours de la justice.

Il avait alors demandé à ce qu'un mandat leur soit donné. Pas de mandat pas de listes. Et Nao _savait qu'Argos savait_ que jamais la police ne leur donnerait un mandat. Après tout, Smith le leur avait bien dit,_ les hautes sphères de la police ne sont pas claires_. Et elles avaient eu la plus désagréable opportunité de vérifier ses propos.

Nao Yuuki n'était pas un détective ordinaire. Mais c'était Shizuru qui avait eu cette idée. Merveilleuse idée. Avant de repartir et pendant que Nao faisait diversion en jouant l'un de ses éclats de rage qui faisaient vibrer les murs et trembler le bâtiment sur ses fondations, elle avait entrouvert l'une des fenêtres du hall du quatrième étage. Celle près de la machine à café. Elle s'était même forcée à en boire un pour effacer les doutes. Si Natsuki avait été avec elles, infiltrer le bâtiment aurait été un jeu d'enfant, c'était vrai, mais il fallait bien avouer que Shizuru ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus. Nul doute que la femme aux cheveux noirs aurait été très fière.

En attendant que Shizuru arrive à sa hauteur, elle chercha le coin de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand tout en faisant attention à ne pas éveiller les alarmes de sécurité. Il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance dans le bureau du président. Sans doute parce qu'il estimait qu'il était impossible d'y entrer. Le hall d'entrée par contre, était truffé de ces petits espions peu sympathiques.

Mais elles l'avaient prévu.

Entrer était difficile, mais ça n'était pas impossible. Du moins pas pour Shizuru. Nao savait escalader. Shizuru savait ramper. Une fois à l'intérieur, se glisser jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bureau était tout à fait à sa portée.

Avec un dernier regard et un hochement de tête, elles mirent leurs cagoules et allumèrent leurs oreillettes, que Nao avait réussi à obtenir de l'un de ses incalculables contacts, pour communiquer une fois séparées. Nao savait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de souplesse et de rapidité pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle devrait attendre, à l'extérieur, et prier pour que tout se passe bien. Shizuru se hissa sur le minuscule rebord de la fenêtre et pendant un moment, elle attendit, accroupie et tendue.

A l'instant même où l'une des caméras allait se tourner dans sa direction, elle bondit et se glissa avec une rapidité sur-humaine contre un mur à l'opposé. Sans perdre un instant, elle continua sa course, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, et atteint la porte du bureau, qu'elle dépassa sans un regard pour aller se fondre dans l'ombre d'un recoin, à quelques pas de cette dernière. Nao relâcha la respiration qu'elle avait jusque là retenue en un long soupir de soulagement.

C'était le moment où la chance et les instincts entraient en jeu. Aucune des deux femmes ne prétendait être assez calée en informatique pour pirater le système et ouvrir la porte sans avoir à passer par le code. Et une entrée par la force serait une catastrophe.

Le code. Shizuru avait vu Cardair le taper lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, mais elle n'y avait alors pas fait spécialement attention. Elle avait donc cherché dans sa mémoire à reconstituer les mouvements qu'il avait fait pour pouvoir les reproduire à son tour. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. C'était complètement hasardeux. Mais elles n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'essayer. En plus de cela, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à ouvrir la porte avant que la caméra de surveillance ne la repère, c'est à dire en trois secondes. C'était peu. Elles savaient que dans le meilleur des cas, la caméra verrait la porte se refermer et que l'alarme se déclencherait. A partir de ce moment, la course commencerait. Il faudrait retrouver les listes et sortir du bâtiment avant que la sécurité n'arrive.

Nao ne vit pas Shizuru inspirer profondément en attendant l'instant où elle pourrait sortir de l'ombre pour entrer dans l'antre du loup. La femme de Kyoto bondit une nouvelle fois et en un instant, se retrouva devant le petit clavier où elle tapa quatre chiffres à une vitesse hallucinante. Nao ferma les yeux. Il fallait que ce soit les bons, il le fallait.

Une seconde passa et rien. Rien? Nao rouvrit les yeux. La porte était ouverte et la silhouette de Shizuru se précipita à l'intérieur au moment où les premières alarmes retentissaient. La porte se referma et se verrouilla automatiquement. Nao expira longuement avant de se décaler pour ne pas être vue et de prendre la parole.

« Tu y es? » demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

_« Ara, Nao est si impatiente. »_

« Les plaisanteries plus tard, Fujino, magne-toi. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre et je ne veux pas être virée. » rétorqua-t-elle avec irritation. Cette femme!

_« Le bureau de Nao-san est mieux rangé que leur base de données. Ça va être plus long que ce que je pensais. »_

« Quoi? » Elle entendait déjà le bruit d'une cavalcade dans les étages inférieurs. « Pas de bêtise, Shizuru. Si tu ne trouves rien dans une minute, tu... »

_« Je vais trouver. Nao ne devrait pas s'inquièter autant pour moi, ne? »_

Elle soupira et se tendit. Deux minutes passèrent en silence. Puis la jeune détective grimaça. Ils étaient déjà presque arrivés. Ils avaient été si rapides!

Elle entendit un petit cri de victoire dans son oreillette et son coeur s'accéléra.

« Tu l'as? Sors, sors! Ils arrivent! »

_« Encore une petite seconde. »_

« Shizuru! » Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Shizuru regardait frénétiquement l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Encore une seconde et la copie serait complète. Elle entendit la voix angoissée de sa coéquipière et le bruit que faisaient les gardes de l'autre côté.

Encore une seconde.

Non. Elle n'avait plus le temps.

Elle bondit vers le fauteuil de cuir sur lequel Argos Cardair les avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt, l'empoigna fermement et le lança de toutes ses forces contre la fenêtre. Le verre se brisa en mille morceaux.

_Copie terminée_

C'était ça.

La porte d'entrée vola s'ouvrit. Elle récupéra la copie.

Une dizaine d'homme entrèrent en courant. Elle sauta dans le vide.

Ce n'était pas franchement la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu. Le plan original avait été d'ouvrir une fenêtre et de se glisser à l'extérieur pour ensuite redescendre et prendre la fuite avec la voiture qu'elles avaient garé non loin de la ruelle où elles s'étaient faufilées.

Pas de sauter dans le vide et de se crasher sur la paroi de verre de l'immeuble d'en face.

Sonnée, elle se sentit tomber en arrière et attendit le début de la chute vertigineuse qu'elle allait vivre.

_Natsuki_

Rien ne vint. Un poids inattendu s'abattit sur elle et la plaqua de nouveau contre la paroi glacée que deux mains agrippaient fermement par les bords.

_« Ne refais plus jamais ça! »_ Le cri de Nao la réveilla de sa transe et sans avoir le temps de vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle fut tirée vers le bas. Elle avait failli oublier qu'elles étaient encore toutes les deux agrippées à un building, à la merci d'une dizaine de gardes qui les regardaient depuis l'immeuble d'en face et qui commençaient à courir vers l'ascenseur pour les intercepter lorsqu'elles seraient descendues.

Nao agrippa sa taille et elle sentit que la jeune femme les laissait tomber dans le vide, à quelques millimètres seulement de la paroi de verre. Elle cria et ferma les yeux. Nao était devenue folle.

La chute s'arrêta à un moment donné et elle sentit ses pieds toucher le sol en douceur. Douceur? Hébétée, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elles étaient de retour dans la ruelle sombre. Sans plus se poser de questions, après tout Nao n'était pas une araignée pour rien, elle se précipita vers la voiture, sa jeune collègue sur ses talons. Elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et démarrèrent au moment où les gardes sortaient du bâtiment à leur recherche.

C'était moins une.

Alors que Nao roulait à une allure folle et lui hurlait qu'elle était une folle inconsciente, Shizuru sourit.

* * *

_« L'amitié sans confiance, c'est une fleur sans parfum. »_

Laure Conan

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une petite review pour m'encourager ^^?


	6. Chapitre 5: Entretien avec une Menteuse

Salut à tous! C'est parti pour le cinquième chapitre!

Merci à Ketanou alias Hell-Ska et à Shiznat pour les encouragements ^^! Ça me fait très plaisir et c'est grâce à ça que je trouve le courage de continuer!

Petit rappel, même si tout le monde le sait déjà: Mai Hime n'est pas à moi ^^.

Sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Chapitre 5: Entretien avec une Menteuse**

_**17 Avril 2014**_

Shizuru soupira en se frottant les yeux.

Il était véritablement frustrant de voir à quel point les efforts et les actions accomplis l'étaient souvent pour rien. Après avoir voyagé en train de l'autre côté de la baie d'Isé, avoir infiltré une organisation, avoir joué à James Bond en sautant dans le vide et avoir manqué de se faire tuer par des gardes furibonds, les deux détectives se retrouvaient, plus frustrées que jamais, devant des listes de personnel vierges de toute Nina Wang et Irina Woods. Les deux scientifiques ne travaillaient pas pour Schwartz. Elles avaient risqué leurs vies et leurs carrière pour rien.

Malgré sa fatigue et sa déception, la jeune femme sourit en pensant à une certaine scientifique aux yeux verts émeraudes. Elle avait été dans cet état d'esprits depuis la dernière visite de Natsuki et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir la faire descendre de son petit nuage. Pas même le souvenir de l'infiltration ratée à Nagoya.

_Tu es ma plus importante personne, tu te rappelles?_

Oui, elle se souvenait. Mais elle préférait se souvenir du regard de la jeune femme à ce moment. Celui qui semblait lui hurler « tu es à moi » alors même qu'elle lui disait au revoir. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi amoureuse de toute sa vie.

« Allô?? La Terre à Fujino? » Une main impérieuse vint se secouer devant ses yeux et elle soupira. Nao semblait beaucoup s'amuser à lui faire remarquer ses rêveries permanentes.

« Ara, Nao semble être particulièrement en forme pour se tortiller ainsi dans tous les sens. » répliqua-t-elle en feignant de ne pas avoir été surprise. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel mais lui offrit un sourire narquois.

« Quand tu auras fini de fantasmer sur les courbes de Kuga, fais-moi signe, hein? » Shizurur se ménagea un visage offensé. « Ara, qu'est-ce que Nao_-san_ peut bien imaginer? »

La détective soupira et reprit son sérieux. « Je suis heureuse de voir que Natsuki a un effet, disons, _positif_ sur toi, mais n'oublie pas que l'enquête est loin d'être terminée, ok? » Elle s'arrêta avant de souffler plus tristement. « Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver un autre cobaye. » Shizuru pencha la tête sur le côté et son sourire se fit plus neutre. Nao avait raison. Elle rêverait plus tard. Mais tout de même, ces courbes, quelles courbes!

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que Nao propose? Pas d'aller escalader un autre building, ne? »

La rousse se rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil et alluma une cigarette avant de partager ses pensées. C'était toujours elle qui exposait les faits. Après quoi, Shizuru proposait les solutions. « Nous sommes certaines d'avoir les bonnes listes de Schwartz, et Woods et Wang n'y apparaissent pas. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais je crois que Argos Cardair est moins malhonnête qu'il n'en a l'air. La Première Division a été exclue par Smith, et je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance sur ce point. Ce qui nous laisse... »

Shizuru l'interrompit pour continuer. « La fondation Searrs. Mais les listes que nous avons ne comportent pas non plus les noms Woods et Wang. » Elle s'arrêta quelques instants. « Es-tu certaine de ne pas avoir mis de côté un laboratoire qui aurait pu être suspecté? »

Nao expira un filet de fumée avec irritation. « Évidement! Je ne suis pas une débutante, Fujino, je ne fais pas ce genre d'erreur. »

« Dans ce cas », reprit-elle calmement, « cela veut dire que les listes de la fondation Searrs ne sont pas complètes. »

C'était cela. Après tout, le nom de Natsuki Kuga y était inscrit, ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, soit Smith leur avait menti, soit la fondation Searrs mentait sur ses déclarations de personnel. Et Shizuru avait du mal à croire que Smith ait pu les mettre sur une fausse piste. Le prix à payer avait été trop lourd pour de simples mensonges.

Nao écrasa sa cigarette contre la semelle de sa botte. « Je crois que Natsuki va nous être utile. » Shizuru lui lança un regard entendu. « Nous sommes les reines de la fraude. Si le chef savait ça... »

* * *

« Si tu me dis encore que c'est une faveur, Nao, tu vas le regretter. »

Les deux femmes qui se trouvaient devant sa porte lui offrirent deux sourires innocents. Elle soupira avant de les laisser entrer. Après tout, Tomoe lui avait donné des ordres strictes, elle ne pouvait que sauter sur l'occasion. Nao et Shizuru ne l'avaient pas prévenue de leur visite. Elle savait que pour deux détectives, trouver une adresse était un jeu d'enfant, mais tout de même. Pendant qu'elles échangeaient quelques banalités et qu'elle les conduisait dans le petit salon bleu, elle se félicita de ne jamais ramener chez elle un seul document relatif à son travail. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait présentement était dans une situation très délicate.

« Écoutez », commença-t-elle avec irritation, « j'ai eu une journée fatigante et il se fait tard, alors si vous pouviez être brèves, ça m'arrangerait. » Elle prit bien garde à ne pas regarder Shizuru dans les yeux et s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil. Dans quelques instants, le jeu allait débuter. Il fallait qu'elle soit concentrée. Malheureusement ce fut la femme de Kyoto qui lui répondit et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à rester impassible à l'entente de son inimitable accent.

« Ara, je ne voudrais pas que Natsuki manque de sommeil à cause de nous. »

Nao reprit la parole et exposa, de façon concise et directe, comme à son habitude, le pourquoi les deux collègues avaient débarqué à l'improviste chez elle à dix heures du soir. « Nous pensons que la liste officielle du personnel de la fondation Searrs n'est pas complète. » Elle arrêta un instant pour sonder le visage de son amie qui visiblement attendait la suite avec curiosité. « Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais est-ce que tu pourrais faire sortir de ton lieu de travail la liste entière? »

« Je ne comprends pas. La liste publiée est complète. »

« Nous cherchons deux scientifiques. » expliqua Shizuru, « Il y a de grandes chances qu'elles travaillent pour les Searrs, mais elles n'apparaissent pas sur les déclarations. Comment l'expliquer autrement? »

A la plus grande surprise des deux femmes, l'incompréhension gravée jusque là sur le visage de la scientifique se mua en soulagement. Cette dernière leur sourit. « Est-ce que je pourrais voir cette liste? »

Interloquées, les deux amies lui tendirent les feuilles agrafées après avoir fouillé dans leurs mallettes de travail. Elle les regarda un moment et son sourire s'agrandit. « C'est ce que je disais. La liste est complète. C'est juste que vous n'avez pas la bonne. »

Nao tiqua. « La _bonne_? » Natsuki hocha la tête et rendit la liste à Shizuru en parlant d'une voix assurée.

« Les employés de la fondation Searrs font pour la plupart des expériences dangereuses ou qui suscitent l'envie d'autres organisations. Alors, pour les protéger, la direction leur demande de publier leurs recherches sous un pseudonyme. »

« Et personne n'est au courant de ça? »

« Bien sûr que si. Le tout monde scientifique sait que la fondation Searrs fonctionne de cette manière, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tout le monde sait qui y travaille, simplement personne ne saurait dire qui travaille sur quoi. Par exemple... » Natsuki se leva et chercha dans la poche intérieure de son manteau un moment tout en continuant. « Uh, je ne suis pas sensée vous dire ça mais... » Elle sortit une petite carte plastifiée qu'elle leur tendit. « Mon nom de chercheur est Kaede Kruger. ». Shizuru contempla un instant la carte aux couleurs des Searrs sur laquelle figurait le portrait de Natsuki surmonté d'une fausse identité.

Nao regarda par dessus son épaule et se tourna vers Natsuki. « Est-ce que tu peux nous donner cette liste? » La jeune femme sembla embarrassée lorsqu'elle répondit. « Si je demande à la direction, oui. Mais dans ce cas il ne faut pas qu'elle soit publiée. Ce serait une catastrophe. »

Les deux détectives se regardèrent comme pour se concerter avant de formuler une promesse. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent l'appartement de la scientifique, elles étaient toutes les deux persuadées que Natsuki les avait aidé.

Et comme elles se trompaient.

* * *

_**18 Avril 2014**_

Tomoe Marguerite lui offrit son plus beau sourire à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle s'agita un moment avant de se lever et de lui tendre la liste demandée d'un geste triomphant.

« Tu es meilleure actrice que ce que je pensais, Natsuki. »

« Kuga. »

La présidente de la fondation Searrs était cette fois-ci particulièrement de bonne humeur. Le fait d'entendre que son employée avait été interrogée sur cette fameuse liste quelques heures à peine après avoir reçu sa nouvelle identité lui redonnait espoir. La chance avait peut être tourné en leur faveur, qui savait? La généticienne s'empara de la liste sans entrain et la fixa un moment.

« Qui sont les boucs-émissaires? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir » répliqua Tomoe avec un sourire torve, « je peux juste te promettre que tu ne les connais pas, Na-tsu-ki. »

« Kuga. »

« C'est ça. Alors, tant que nous y sommes, où en est _Sunrise_? »

La brune s'agita sur son siège à la mention de son travail. « Le sujet est exceptionnel. Il résiste remarquablement bien à la mutation, je n'avais jamais vu ça. »

« De combien de temps as-tu encore besoin pour faire aboutir l'expérience? »

« Pas beaucoup. Quelques jours. Peut être un peu plus. »

« Nous les aurons. »

* * *

_**19 Avril 2014**_

Nao entra dans le bureau de Shizuru en faisant claquer avec violence la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme n'était pourtant pas friande des entrées fracassantes. La brunette fut si surprise qu'elle faillit en laisser tomber sa tasse de thé. Sans un mot, la rousse lui fit un sourire triomphant en brandissant un feuille au dessus de son épaule.

« Je l'ai! » Shizuru se leva d'un coup et se précipita vers elle avant de lui prendre la liste des mains. « Je n'ai pas encore regardé », ajouta Nao en la voyant faire, « je voulais que ce soit toi qui vérifie. Je suis assez nerveuse. »

Et il y avait de quoi. Si la liste qu'elles avaient sous les yeux n'était pas la bonne, alors toute l'enquête était à refaire. Shizuru promena son regard sur la feuille en diagonale et son oeil accrocha l'un des noms si recherchés.

« Nina Wang. » Elle pointa le nom du doigt pour que Nao n'ait pas à le chercher. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, elle trouva le deuxième. « Irina Woods. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Elles auraient sans doute dû sauter de joie après une telle découverte, mais la vérité était que cela n'apportait que plus de questions que de réponses. Qui étaient-elles en réalité? Étaient-elles les scientifiques responsables de _Sunrise_? Si oui, alors Tomoe Marguerite était responsable. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi leur aurait-elle donné la liste? Elle aurait pu la modifier, changer les noms. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ignorait elle-même les activités de ces deux employées? Après tout, elle avait passé les premiers mois à la présidence des Searrs à licencier les employés un peu trop entreprenants sur la question. Il semblait complètement illogique qu'elle demande la réalisation d'un projet d'un genre qu'elle avait combattu pendant des semaines. Ses propres employés auraient réussi à berner sa vigilance?

Elles se regardèrent et Nao se retourna pour sortir. « On va faire un tour chez les Searrs. » Shizuru ne put qu'hocher la tête.

* * *

Les portières de nombreuses voitures de police claquèrent au pied du bâtiment abritant les laboratoires de la fondation Searrs. La tour était un imposant building d'une vingtaine d'étages qui correspondaient chacun à un département de recherche.

Shizuru leva les yeux vers le sommet de la tour en se demandant à quel étage travaillait Natsuki. Par respect pour la jeune scientifique, qui leur avait déjà mille fois précisé que les employés de la fondation ne devaient pas divulguer le détail de leur travail, elle n'avait jamais demandé à savoir quel était le département dans lequel sa précieuse personne évoluait. Mais la curiosité la dévorait aussi sûrement que le désir lancinant qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à elle.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Nao derrière elle, elle se décida à avancer d'un pas assuré et élégant vers les portes d'entrées de la fondation. Tomoe Marguerite était réputée pour sa finesse et sa faculté de parvenir à diriger les conversations à sa guise. Pour cette raison, elles avaient toutes les deux décidé que Shizuru serait la seule à parler lors de leur entretien. Le jeu allait être serré, il leur fallait donc être plus fine encore que leur interlocutrice.

Deux hommes en noir bâtis comme des gorilles les attendaient dans le hall d'entrée et lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers l'accueil pour parler à la secrétaire, elles pouvaient sentir leurs yeux suspicieux sur elles à travers les lunettes noires qui les recouvraient. La secrétaire leva les yeux vers elles.

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Shizuru Fujino, nous aimerions parler à Tomoe Marguerite. »

Depuis son bureau, la jeune femme jeta un regard au dehors et, lorsqu'elle vit les quatre voitures de police garées sur le parking, blêmit, leur fit signe d'attendre, et décrocha le téléphone de service. Shizuru en fut surprise. Elle s'était attendu à une certaine résistance de la part de la jeune femme.

« Maguerite-sama?... Oui, je sais que vous êtes en meeting... la police est ici. » Un bref moment passa. Les yeux de la secrétaire s'arrondirent soudainement. « Comment?? Mais le ... qu'allons-nous faire avec ... » Elle se rembrunit et soupira. « Oui madame. Excusez-moi ... tout de suite madame. »

Avec un raclement de gorge irritée, elle raccrocha et se tourna de nouveau vers les deux détectives. « Marguerite-sama accepte de vous recevoir », commença-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'un des gardes, « Erik, tu les accompagnes? »

Ce dernier hocha la texte, le visage indéchiffrable, et après avoir jeter un bref coup d'oeil aux deux femmes que Shizuru interpréta comme une invitation à le suivre, se dirigea d'un pas sec vers l'ascenseur. Le hall d'entrée qu'elles traversèrent était immense. La plupart des murs étaient des baies vitrées, et plusieurs salles d'attente étaient rangées sur leur droite. Il y avait d'imposantes plantes vertes un peu partout. Shizuru fut rassurée lorsqu'elle ressentit la sérénité contenue dans l'atmosphère. Natsuki devait travailler dans des conditions acceptables.

Elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur à la suite de leur silencieuse escorte et le virent appuyer mécaniquement sur la touche indiquant le vingt-deuxième étage. Le dernier. L'atmosphère se tendit. Shizuru se força à respirer le plus profondément possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre à la présidente de la fondation son excitation quand le but de la visite était, entre autres, de s'assurer de sa non-culpabilité.

Après un moment qui lui parut durer l'éternité, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le petit hall que constituait le dernier étage. Shizuru tourna la tête vers sa gauche et vit une double porte sur laquelle étaient inscrites les lettres _« Meeting-room »_ et se demanda combien de personnes attendaient à l'intérieur que la présidente revienne. Erik laissa la salle de meeting sur le côté et se dirigea vers la droite.

_Bureau de la Direction_

C'était ça. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant. Le garde se posta devant elles et parla d'une voix claire et sans intonation.

« Ouverture des portes. » Une voix virtuelle mélodieuse lui répondit.

_« Accordée. Bureau de la Direction. »_

Avec un chuintement métallique discret et plutôt agréable, la porte disparut sur le côté et les deux femmes furent menées à l'intérieur. Tout n'était que lumière et transparence. La pièce était environnée d'immenses baies vitrées qui donnaient vue sur toute la ville. C'était tout simplement magnifique, et Shizuru pensa un instant qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour travailler dans une telle pièce.

Tomoe Marguerite les attendait, debout derrière son bureau de bois blanc sur lequel trônait un ordinateur à la forme incongrue, avec un sourire doux et les yeux emplis de curiosité. La jeune femme, à la silhouette pulpeuse et sensuelle, possédait une coupe asymétrique de cheveux verts pour le moins atypique. D'un geste gracieux, elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle leur parlait.

« Fujino-san, Yuuki-san. »Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle reprit. « Veuillez excuser ma secrétaire, elle est un peu rude, mais c'est une jeune fille très professionnelle. » Elle s'assit et commença à tapoter des doigts le dessus de son bureau. « Le meeting n'était pas de la plus haute importance. Je vous attendais. »

Shizuru pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant doucement. « Vous nous attendiez, Marguerite-san? » Cette dernière parut surprise. Mais Shizuru ne sut dire si c'était une surprise feinte ou réelle. Quelque chose chez la présidente la dérangeait, mais elle était incapable de savoir si elle mentait ou pas. Elle savait reconnaître les menteurs. Toujours. C'était l'une de ses grandes spécialité. Le fait de ne pas réussir à percer les défenses de Tomoe Marguerite la troublait. Nul doute que la jeune directrice n'était pas une amatrice comme le vieux Cardair.

« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un de vos employés vous demande la permission de donner à des enquêteurs une liste sensée être invisible. » Elle tortilla une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts sans se départir de son sourire poli. « Ce que je ne sais pas, par contre, c'est la raison de tout ce tintamarre au pied de ma fondation. J'aurais préféré être prévenue. »

« La vérité, Marguerite-san », commença Shizuru en tentant de ne pas montrer son malaise face à la jeune présidente, « c'est que nous sommes à la recherche de deux de vos employées. »

Le masque de perfection de Marguerite laissa place à la stupéfaction. « Je vous demande pardon? » Elle se reprit et se pencha par dessus son bureau. « J'ai du mal à vous suivre, Fujino-san. »

« Il s'agit de Irina Woods et de Nina Wang », commença Shizuru. La partie venait de commencer. « Je sais que les recherches de vos employés ne sont pas sensées être divulguées, mais nous devons savoir sur quoi elles travaillent. »

La présidente cligna des paupières quelques instants puis se renfonça calmement dans son fauteuil avec un soupir. « Je suppose que vous avez un mandat. » Shizuru lui sourit en tentant de faire abstraction du tapotement insistant de ses ongles manucurés sur le bureau.

« Attendez une minute. » Elle se tourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur si atypique et tapota sur son clavier pendant qu'elle continuait. « Mes employés ont toute ma confiance. Ils sont triés sur le volet parmi les meilleurs et soumis à des tests d'éthique très poussés. Je doute que deux d'entre eux puissent avoir commis un quelconque acte illicite. » Elle s'arrêta de tapoter et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Shizuru. « J'espère, et je crois de tout coeur, que toute cette folie n'est qu'une erreur. »

Elle reprit ses recherches pendant que les deux détectives méditaient ses paroles. Shizuru, même si elle ne l'aurait montré pour rien au monde, était impressionnée par la façon dont Tomoe Marguerite avait pris la défense de ses employés. Sa réputation lui faisait vraiment honneur. Ce qu'elle venait de faire, c'était affirmer qu'elle était prête à défendre les deux scientifiques de façon inconditionnelle. Et pour faire cela devant deux détectives visiblement présentes pour arrêter les deux femmes en questions, il fallait du cran. La suspicion se mua en respect. Et puis quelque chose la frappa. Tomoe Marguerite _cherchait_ ce que faisaient les deux scientifiques? N'avait-elle vraiment aucune idée de leurs activités?

« Nina Wang et Irina Woods sont deux généticiennes », commença la directrice en regardant sur son écran avant de le tourner vers Shizuru et Nao sans se douter que ses paroles les avaient alarmées. « Elles travaillent sur la formation de la peau sur les corps des androïdes domestiques. Ce sont des éléments importants. » constata-t-elle avec simplicité.

Shizuru tenta de ne pas laisser apparaître sa suspicion. De toute évidence, soit la présidente n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre ses murs, soit elle faisait très bien semblant.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez les appeler ici, s'il vous plaît, nous avons quelques questions à leur poser. »

Tomoe Marguerite plissa les yeux. « Je demande à savoir pourquoi. » Shizuru soupira. « Marguerite-san, nous ne pouvons pas- »

« -_non_, vous ne comprenez pas, Fujino-san. Ce sont _mes_ employées. Je refuse de les jeter dans la cage aux fauves sans avoir au moins une vague idée de ce qui leur est reproché. »

« Nina Wang et Irina Woods sont soupçonnée de procéder à des manipulations génétiques sur des êtres humains. » lâcha Nao d'une traite, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

L'horreur incrédule se peignit sur le visage de Tomoe Marguerite qui en oublia de tapoter sur son bureau. Pendant un instant, elle posa un regard perdu sur la brune avant de se lever si brusquement que son fauteuil manqua de se renverser.

« Comment _osez-vous_?! » C'était un murmure dangereusement bas. « Depuis que je suis arrivée à la tête de cette fondation, j'ai passé mon temps, _tout_ mon temps, à faire en sorte de faire de cette organisation une organisation respectable. J'ai licencié des _dizaines_ d'employés, j'ai brûlé des _montagnes_ de documents, j'ai détruit des laboratoires _entiers_! » La tirade qui au début n'avait été qu'un murmure dangereux se muait peu à peu en cri de rage. « Comment _osez-vous_ prétendre que de telles choses... que de telles choses... » Elle baisser la tête et serra la mâchoire. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de... de tous les efforts que nous avons accompli pour en arriver là. Vous ne pouvez pas tout détruire juste en- »

« Marguerite-san, nous- »

« Sortez de mon bureau. »

Shizuru sursauta légèrement à l'attente du sifflement dangereux qui sortait de la bouche de la présidente. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui obéir. Elle se leva pour lui faire face. « Écoutez, ce n'est pas vous que nous accusons, mais réfléchissez un instant- »

« J'ai dit _SORTEZ_! »

« Qui vous dit que vos employés n'ont pas agi derrière vous? Réfléchissez, Tomoe-san! Vous ne saviez même pas quelles étaient leurs activités avant de regarder sur votre ordinateur! » Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle vit la rage habitant le corps de son interlocutrice s'évaporer peu à peu pour laisser place au doute puis à la panique.

« C'est ridicule, je l'aurai forcément su, je- »

« Vous l'avez-dit vous même. Vous faites confiance à vos employés. Qui vous dit qu'ils n'en ont pas profité pour détourner une partie de leurs recherches? Tomoe-san, ce sont des _généticiennes..._ »

Le silence retomba dans la salle lumineuse et pendant un moment Tomoe Marguerite garda ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Shizuru comme pour essayer d'y percevoir un mensonge. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle sembla se résigner et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en se massant les tempes. Shizuru se rassit également.

Elle avait gagné la partie.

« Elles s'appellent Lilie Aldean et Yayoi Alter. » Elle sourit tristement, complètement défaite. « Faites votre travail, Fujino-san. »

* * *

_« On est très fort quand on a le nombre, mais invincible quand on a la ruse. »_

Euripide

* * *

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?


	7. Chapitre 6: La Louve

_Salut à tous!_

_Voici un chapitre qui devrait satisfaire les fans de Nastuki (on ne voit qu'elle, quasiment), et aussi ceux qui attendaient que nos deux héroines préférées se décident à faire un pas l'une vers l'autre (et même un sacré pas je dirais)!_

_Merci à Hell-Ska pour sa review... Gees, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi ^^! Merci pour suivre cette fic et continuer de m'encourager!_

_Disclaimer : Mai Hime... n'est toujours pas à moi. Ecrire cette fic ne me fait pas gagner de l'argent mais perdre beaucoup de temps ^^._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Chapitre 6: La Louve**

_**20 Avril 2014**_

_« C'est une sombre affaire qui vient une nouvelle fois entacher la réputation si difficilement relevée de la fondation Searrs. Hier, alors que Tomoe Marguerite, son actuelle présidente, se livrait à une conférence de presse pour expliquer la situation à la population et rassurer ses partenaires quant à la fiabilité de ses services, Lilie Aldean et Yayoi Alter étaient arrêtées par les agents Shizuru Fujino et Nao Yuuki. Les deux scientifiques sont soupçonnées de se livrer à des expériences sur les être humains. Inutile de dire que cette affaire rappelle douloureusement à tous celle dans laquelle était impliquée cette même fondation il y a quelques années._

_Tomoe Marguerite assure, et nous la croyons au regard de ses efforts affichés de faire le ménage dans son encombrante organisation depuis plusieurs années, ne pas avoir été mise au courant de telles expérimentations._

_Après cette arrestation, les enquêteurs ont retrouvé dans les bureaux respectifs des deux femmes les restes des expériences qu'elles menaient. Le choc d'une telle découverte est immense. Jusqu'où la science est-elle capable d'aller pour assouvir son désir de savoir? Il est vrai que... »_

Natsuki jeta le journal qu'elle lisait à la poubelle, incapable d'en soutenir davantage. Assise confortablement dans un fauteuil à l'intérieur de son bureau, elle suivait presque en direct les évolutions et la conclusion de l'enquête de ses deux amies avec soulagement et horreur. Tomoe avait joué à la perfection et avait même, à sa plus grande surprise, réussi à berner Shizuru elle-même. Mais c'est de la folie. Voilà ce que Natsuki se disait à cet instant, alors qu'elle avait les yeux sur l'expérience du siècle.

L'homme qui se trouvait endormi à l'intérieur de la colonne de verre avait presque fini sa mutation. Et il semblait ne même pas ressentir les effets de sa transformation. Jusqu'alors, tous les cobayes avaient fini par mourir du fait d'une dégénérescence inexpliquée des cellules du cerveau avant d'avoir pu se réveiller. Sauf Erstin Ho. Et à présent lui.

C'était un titan.

L'ancienne Hime se massa les tempes et regarda d'un oeil absent les résultats d'analyses qu'elle venait de faire. Rena était de l'autre côté, dans la salle bleue. Avec Arika.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Elles étaient hors de cause. Elles pourraient terminer l'expérience sans accroc. Elles avaient du temps car plus personne ne se souciait de _Sunrise_ et ne s'en soucierait avant longtemps. Pourtant, en regardant la forme gisante devant elle, Natsuki ne ressentait qu'un sentiment de défaite. C'était Tomoe qui avait gagné, mais pas elles. Et deux innocentes payaient à leur place pendant qu'elles continuaient tranquillement de faire muter des hommes en animal. Natsuki avait envie de vomir.

Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha, incapable de quitter des yeux son dernier-né.

« Kuga » Sa voix était éraillée, voilée, cassée.

« Natsuki? C'est Nao. » Il y eut une pose puis elle entendit son amie souffler son inquiétude. « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Comment pouvait-elle aller bien alors qu'elle recevait un coup de fil de l'amie qu'elle avait trahie en regardant l'abomination dont elle était la créatrice?

« Je viens bien », commença-t-elle d'une voix faussement assurée, « mais il est temps que cette journée se termine. »

« Je sais. » Non, Nao ne savait pas, elle ne savait rien du tout. « Je voulais juste te remercier, pour moi et Shizuru. Ton aide nous a été précieuse. »

Natsuki ferma les yeux à l'entente de ces mots. Des larmes de rage coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues pâles et elle serra le poing si fort que ses jointures craquèrent.

« De rien. J'espère vraiment vous avoir aidé », murmura-t-elle. La vue du gisant se brouilla peu à peu et elle ne put retenir ses lèvres de trembler incontrôlablement. « Je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. On se voit plus tard? »

La voix enjouée de Nao lui répondit avec excitation. « Évidemment! Il faut fêter ça à tout prix! Shizuru sera heureuse de te voir. » Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Natsuki agonisa. « Il était temps que vous vous retrouviez toutes les deux, nan? »

Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que penser à Shizuru quand elle lui avait menti d'un bout à l'autre de l'enquête? Quand elle s'était servie d'elle, l'avait manipulée, avait triché? Le regard de Natsuki dévia soudainement vers la porte qui menait à la salle bleue. Rena et elle avaient décidé qu'elles se battraient pour Arika. Et à partir du moment où la décision avait été prise, elles avaient considéré qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Les larmes se firent plus intenses. Car Arika n'était pas son combat. C'était celui de Rena et elle seule. Natsuki s'était vue entraînée dans ce cauchemar simplement parce que Rena l'avait supplié de ne pas condamner la petite fille par son refus.

Les larmes devinrent un torrent et Natsuki dû user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser sa respiration devenir un flot de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces. « Oui... il était... il était vraiment temps. »

Sa main faillit laisser tomber le téléphone tant elle tremblait. « Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Merci d'avoir... d'avoir appelé. Et... » Elle se mordit les lèvres. « Félicitations pour votre enquête. »

_Mais aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-elle alors que ses pensées devenaient frénétiques et incohérentes, _aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé une chose pour laquelle me battre_ Elle avait retrouvé le goût de vivre et d'avancer. Et pourtant elle n'avait rien fait. _Shizuru Shizuru_ Voilà pourquoi elle aurait dû se battre. Depuis le début, depuis huit ans, depuis toujours. Mais elle n'avait pas osé. Parce qu'elle avait pensé qu'il était trop tard.

Nao ria à l'autre bout du fil avant de répondre. « Merci, _Kuga_. Je te laisse bosser... Tu es sûre que tout va bien? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Je sais », répondit laconiquement la jeune scientifique. « Ces derniers jours ont été très difficiles. Je t'expliquerai. »

Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur l'homme-loup. _Shizuru_

Il fallait mettre fin à tout ça. Pour Shizuru, pour Nao et même pour Arika.

« Comme tu voudras. Aller, salut. Fais attention à toi, Natsuki, c'est pas le moment de déconner. »

« Je sais. Bonne soirée. » Et elle raccrocha en balançant son téléphone contre le mur. _Je t'en supplie Shizuru pardonne-moi_

Elle sentit quelque chose changer en elle. Comme si un barrage venait de se briser. Un flot d'émotions brutes brûla ses veines alors qu'elle voyait son courage revenir dans son corps après plusieurs années d'absence. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa ses sanglots devenir frénétiques.

_Pour Shizuru_ Elle devait se battre pour sa précieuse personne. Pour la femme de sa vie qu'elle avait déjà trop fait souffrir. Elle lui devait au moins la vérité.

L'urgence de la situation la frappa alors qu'elle saisissait cette pensée. Il lui restait si peu de temps à présent. Pour innocenter ces pauvres filles, pour mettre fin à cette expérience qui allait aboutir dans quelques heures à peine, pour tenter de libérer Arika et mettre Tomoe hors d'état de nuire. Pour dire à Shizuru combien elle l'aimait et lui demander pardon.

Si peu de temps pour tenter de réparer ses irréparables erreurs.

Elle courut vers la salle bleue et y entra en manquant de faire sauter la porte, incapable d'arrêter le flot de ses pensées incohérentes. C'étaient comme des vagues qui s'abattaient inlassablement contre des falaises. Trop de pensées d'un coup et pas assez de temps pour les lire, les comprendre, tenter de les ranger.

Elle se contenta de se focaliser sur son objectif.

Elle était redevenue une Hime.

Un loup.

Voilà ce qu'elle était. Et il lui avait fallu huit ans pour retrouver cette part d'elle-même et la laisser ressurgir au grand jour. Mais l'heure était venu pour le loup de se réveiller et de rugir à nouveau.

« _Rena!_ »

Sa soeur de coeur se trouvait devant la colonne de verre, auréolée par la lumière bleue émise par les halogènes de la pièce, et regardait la jeune fille piégée à l'interieur avec une adoration aveugle. Une telle immobilité fit pleurer Natsuki de rage et de frustration. Rena avait-elle perdu l'envie de se battre à ce point?

Lorsque cette dernière ce tourna vers la louve, elle pleurait en souriant tristement. Elle aussi? L'espoir rua dans les veines de Natsuki. Pouvait-elle avoir senti elle aussi la force revenir? Rena reposa des yeux torturés sur la forme immobile qui flottait paisiblement devant elle.

« Qu'avons-nous fait, Natsuki? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure douloureux. « L'amour nous a-t-il aveuglé _à ce point_? » Elle tomba à genoux contre la colonne de verre et sanglota devant sa soeur impuissante. « Peut-on justifier les choses les plus horribles par une cause juste, Natsuki? » Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et la femme aux yeux verts eut envie de hurler de douleur. « Pardonne-moi, Natsuki, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi! Tout est de ma faute... »

« Mais il n'est pas trop tard, Rena. Pas encore. »

A présent c'était à elles d'agir.

* * *

Shizuru rentra chez elle tard ce soir là. Elle était restée au poste jusque 22 heures. Ça avait été l'effervescence. Elle avait été incapable de sortir de son bureau avant cette heure car des journalistes, des collègues et même des inconnus étaient venus la saluer pendant des heures. Nao avait vécu le même enfer et après avoir survécu à la frénésie médiatique et aux demandes en mariage, les deux amies avaient réussi à quitter leur travail en sortant par une fenêtre. Inutile donc de préciser à quel point Shizuru était heureuse de voir les portes de l'ascenseur de son immeuble s'ouvrir pour la laissa entrer dans le couloir qui menait à son appartement.

Cependant, alors qu'elle se tournait vers la direction à prendre, elle surprit la silhouette d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Natsuki semblait l'attendre là depuis quelques minutes, adossée contre le mur et le visage impénétrable.

Interloquée, la femme de Kyoto tenta de contrôler l'accélération presque mécanique de sa respiration et le rugissement du désir dans ses veines alors qu'elle avançait à pas prudents vers la scientifique. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression que les parois des murs se tordaient en rythme avec lui. Dans un recoin de son esprit déjà presque totalement sous l'emprise d'un désir volcanique, elle tenta de faire taire l'espoir qui naissait en elle à la vue de la jeune femme.

Si belle. Si _elle_.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et en un instant, Shizuru comprit pourquoi Natsuki se trouvait devant elle. Le désir sauvage qui brûlait dans ces yeux verts lui fit presque perdre la tête. Sans un mot, elle se tourna vers sa porte et avec une lenteur presque agonisante tant ses mains tremblaient, elle la déverrouilla et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle avança de quelques pas et elle entendit le léger claquement de la porte lorsqu'elle se referma.

Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner.

Avant d'avoir pu prononcer une seule syllabe, elle se sentit tirée en avant par une main qui agrippa sa nuque et deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes avec fureur.

C'était presque de la sauvagerie.

Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force, elle arrêta de penser alors que son corps se serrait contre celui qui lui faisait face et elle embrassa la jeune femme avec passion. Elle entendit le bruit d'un manteau qui tombe sur le sol et son corps trembla d'anticipation.

Peut être aurait-elle dû la repousser. Peut-être aurait-elle dû tout arrêter avant de perdre le contrôle pour demander des explications. Pour comprendre pourquoi. Pour des excuses. Peut-être qu'elles auraient dû se parler et se pardonner l'une et l'autre avant de songer à assouvir la tension sexuelle qui n'avait cessé de grandir depuis leur réunion. Peut-être. Mais peut-être simplement que Shizuru en avait assez d'attendre et qu'elle ne supportait plus de perdre une seconde de plus avant d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait désespérément depuis toujours. Elle voulait arrêter de penser aux conséquences et simplement apprécier le plus merveilleux baiser qui lui ait jamais été donné. Elles parleraient. Plus tard. Après.

Mais ce n'était plus une femme qui l'embrassait, c'était une louve. Non. C'était Natsuki.

La réalisation la frappa de plein fouet et ses yeux se rouvrirent de stupeur. Natsuki la dévorait. Natsuki _l'embrassait_. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle refermait les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir.

Natsuki l'embrassait. Elle avait attendu et espéré pendant si longtemps.

D'autres baisers brûlants s'enchaînèrent à une telle vitesse que les deux femmes prenaient à peine le temps de respirer entre deux. Shizuru sentit un bras impérieux serpenter avec force autour de sa taille alors qu'elle enroulait les siens autour du cou de sa compagne en gémissant et leurs deux corps se serrèrent encore un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

Le monde était devenu fournaise.

Les baisers de Natsuki avaient un goût si différent de ceux qu'elles avaient échangés des années plus tôt. Un goût si sauvage, si enivrant qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir bu des litres d'alcool. Sa tête se mit à tourner et ses jambes manquèrent de la laisser tomber à même le sol.

Natsuki l'embrassait. Natsuki la serrait contre elle.

Natsuki _avait envie d'elle. _

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant et elle se regardèrent. Shizuru se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que les joues de Natsuki étaient sillonnées elles aussi par les larmes. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la louve alors qu'elles se retrouvaient front contre front et elle y vit, au delà d'un désir carnassier, une infinie tristesse.

« Nats-... mphf. » Les lèvres étaient revenues, vives et avides, et elle soupira d'aise dans la bouche de l'autre femme. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans le baiser, elle sentit ces mêmes lèvres brûlantes se détacher d'elle pour voyager dans son cou avec frénésie. Elle pencha le visage sur le côté pour inviter Natsuki à continuer et lorsque cette dernière mordilla sa peau elle oublia tout.

Dans un dernier éclat de cohérence, elle tira la jeune scientifique vers elle et recula vers sa chambre. Cette dernière se recula et sans perdre un instant ses mains lui retirèrent manteau, pull et chemise avant qu'elle ne l'attire à nouveau contre elle et ne parcoure sa peau du bout des doigts. Shizuru soupira de plaisir.

Natsuki revint chercher un baiser fiévreux et la poussa dans la chambre en la serrant violemment contre elle. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues et révélaient une telle souffrance que Shizuru crut mourir en se plongeant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Sans lui laisser le temps de formuler une phrase, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sembla vouloir dévorer sa bouche. Elle continua de la pousser vers l'intérieur de la chambre et lorsque Shizuru sentit le bois de son lit butter contre ses jambes, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas en entraînant avec elle la femme de sa vie.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, d'imaginer ces caresses fiévreuses et que les lèvres qui embrassaient la peau de son cou, de son torse et de ses épaules n'étaient qu'une illusion. Au moment même où elle se faisait cette réflexion, Natsuki commença à lui murmurer des mots incohérents entre deux baisers incendiaires. Ses mains voyagèrent vers ses hanches et visitèrent le plat de son ventre tandis que ses lèvres remontaient vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter d'une voix rauque et voilée de désir. « Tu m'as tellement manqué... » Shizuru lui répondit par un gémissement incontrôlable. « Dès que je t'ai revue j'ai eu envie de _ça_. » Les mains remontèrent vers ses seins qu'elles caressèrent à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge. « As-tu la moindre idée Shizuru... »

Les mains passèrent dans son dos où elles défirent l'agraffe de son soutien-gorge avant de le retirer en caressant les bras nus de la femme de Kyoto pendant que Natsuki l'embrassait de nouveau avec rage. Elle se redressa un instant pour retirer son pull noir et son t-shirt avant de se presser de nouveau violemment contre le corps de Shizuru qui soupira de plaisir lorsqu'un choc électrique la traversa au contact de la peau pâle de la louve. De nouveau, un souffle chaud vint frapper son oreille et elle sentit de nouvelles larmes se mêler aux siennes sur sa joue. « Pardonne-moi Shizuru ». Natsuki la suppliait dans un murmure agonisant. « Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi pardonne-moi... ». Elles s'embrassaient furieusement pendant que leurs mains voyageaient sur la peau de l'autre.

Shizuru sentit que l'on défaisait les boutons de son jean et quand deux mains commencèrent à le lui retirer avec urgence et passion, elle entendit une dernière phrase avant de sombrer dans le plaisir.

« Je suis si désolée... »

* * *

_**21 Avril 2014 - 6h18**_

Le réveil fut doux. Encore à demi plongée dans les limbes d'un sommeil apaisé, Shizuru se serra un peu plus contre le corps chaud de sa compagne avec un sourire bienheureux et un petit soupir de contentement. Ses doigts caressèrent machinalement la courbe d'une hanche et elle respira le parfum enivrant de la chevelure aérienne dans laquelle elle avait enfoui son visage. Un murmure assoupi lui répondit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha dans la pénombre de la chambre où elle reposait les signes de son réveil. Comme elle ne trouvait pas ce qui l'intéressait, elle se dégagea un peu, mais juste un peu pour garder en elle la chaleur de la peau de Natsuki, et se hissa sur un coude. Cette dernière poussa un grognement de protestation mais ne sembla pas se réveiller pour autant. Elle repéra l'objet en question en regardant par dessus l'épaule de sa compagne et soupira, défaite.

Il était déjà l'heure pour elle de se lever.

Elle observa la beauté intemporelle qui reposait sous elle avec adoration, incapable de se résoudre à la quitter. Elle aurait aimé se réveiller à ses côtés toute sa vie. Elle passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux noirs d'encre et revint caresser la courbe de sa mâchoire. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à éveiller une telle princesse.

Silencieusement, elle repoussa les couvertures juste assez pour se glisser hors du lit, entreprit de chercher à l'aveuglette ses vêtements et, le plus discrètement possible, se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain pour une douche rapide.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, elle sentit presque immédiatement le regard de sa compagne la suivre depuis la porte. Avec un sourire plus rayonnant qu'un lever de soleil, elle marcha vers le corps étendu de Natsuki et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Après la passion qui les avait étreintes, quelques heures auparavant, elle ressentait le besoin de montrer à l'autre femme qu'elle tenait à elle. Cette dernière répondit au baiser avec un soupir et l'attira contre elle.

« Ne pars pas. »

« Je dois aller travailler », murmura Shizuru entre deux baisers, « je veux finir cette enquête le plus vite possible. »

Elle sentit le corps de Natsuki se tendre contre le sien à l'entente de ces mots avant que la jeune femme ne la relâche et se contente de lui caresser la joue avec adoration. « Alors reviens. Je dois te parler. » chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser encore.

« Pas avant midi. »

Un autre baiser.

« Je t'attendrai. »

Shizuru la serra contre elle et voulut l'embrasser avec douceur mais Natsuki lui répondit en l'attirant à elle avec force et approfondit le baiser avant de la libérer, comme à regret.

Quitter sa chambre ce matin là n'avait jamais paru aussi difficile à Shizuru de toute sa vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle regardait à travers une vitre l'interrogatoire que Nao menait d'une main de maître, une sensation familière l'envahit. Lilie Aldean était une jeune femme apparemment très timide. Lui retirer des aveux avait été facile, mais elle semblait avoir du mal à aligner deux mots lorsqu'il s'agissait d'expliquer ses recherches. Elle était complètement paralysée, presque... paniquée. A ses côtés, Yayoi Alter donnait une impression inverse. Décidée et visiblement inébranlable, elle répondait à toutes les questions avec précision et décontraction. Comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de la gravité de la situation. Comme si tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle lui passait par dessus la tête. Et c'est cette indifférence marquée qui mit la puce à l'oreille du détective.

Les deux femmes étaient parfaitement équilibrées. Elles formaient une équipe parfaitement complémentaire. Mais c'était comme si Yayoi Alter était, d'un commun accord, la seule qui avait le droit de parler. Comme si sa partenaire n'était qu'un façade. Un trompe-l'oeil.

Alors que Alter répondait à une énième question sans laisser apparaître la moindre expression, Shizuru comprit que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était qu'un sombre pressentiment. Un instinct. Mais lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux pour analyser un peu plus profondément les expressions et réactions des suspectes, elle ne pu se départir d'une certitude inexplicable.

Elles mentaient. D'un bout à l'autre, elles mentaient.

Elle saisit l'interphone et vit Nao se tourner vers elle à l'entente de la sonnerie de l'autre côté de la vitre. La rousse se leva et décrocha, apparemment anxieuse.

« Shizuru? »

« Elles mentent », énonça sobrement la femme de Kyoto. « Fais-les passer au détecteur. »

Nao hocha la tête et se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes pour mettre fin à l'interrogatoire.

Dans l'esprit de Shizuru, le doute rugissait comme une bête en cage.

* * *

_« Faire l'amour n'est pas ne faire qu'un, ni même deux, mais faire cent mille. »_

Gilles Deleuze

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine!


	8. Chapitre 7: Himes et Infiltration

_Salut à tous!_

_Merci à Hell-Ska, Brique_à_brak et Billythekick pour les reviews! Hell-Ska, tu es officiellement mon reviewer favori ^^. Merci encore._

_Voici un chapitre un peu bizarre, j'ai eu du mal à le monter pour être honnête. C'est le genre de chapitre absolument nécessaire à l'intrigue mais où il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant... La suite risque d'être beaucoup plus mouvementée, cela dit (comprendre: restez avec moi ^^, j'ai besoin de vous pour continuer)._

_Bref bref, place à la lecture!_

_Disclaimer: Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mai Hime ne m'appartient en rien, ni personnages, ni univers.  
_

* * *

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Chapitre 7: Himes et Infiltration**

Shizuru entra dans la pièce où Lilie Aldean l'attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec Nao sur le fait qu'interroger la jeune femme en premier leur ferait gagner un temps précieux, car elle était de loin la plus fragile des deux scientifiques. Cette dernière, droite et apparemment sereine, était assise sur une petite chaise inconfortable et reliée par plusieurs capteurs à une machine sur l'écran de laquelle les battements de coeur et un gros plan de son oeil étaient retransmis. La pièce était sombre. Inquiétante. Silencieuse.

Shizuru avança en silence et s'assit à son tour sur un siège plus confortable avec élégance. Juste en face de l'écran de contrôle. Elle croisa les jambes avec grâce et appuya nonchalamment ses bras sur les accoudoirs en souriant.

« Bien », commença-t-elle d'une voix neutre, « Je vais vous poser plusieurs questions auxquelles vous devrez répondre par oui ou par non. » Elle attendit un moment que la jeune femme hoche la tête avant de poursuivre. « Si les battements de votre coeur deviennent irréguliers ou si la pupille de votre oeil se dilate, je considérerai que vous mentez. »

Lilie Aldean déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux un instant pour calmer un apparent début de panique. Elle expira lentement et les rouvrit, le regard indéchiffrable. « Allons-y. »

Shizuru reporta son attention sur l'écran et posa la première de ses questions. Si tout se passait comme prévu et qu'elle avait vu juste l'interrogatoire ne devait pas prendre plus de quelques minutes. « Vous vous appelez Lilie Aldean. »

« Oui »

« Vrai. Vous travaillez pour la fondation Searrs. »

« Oui »

L'interrogatoire continua pendant un moment sans qu'aucun mensonge ne soit dévoilé. Shizuru commença même à s'inquiéter. Son instinct l'aurait trompé? Sans se départir de son calme ni de son masque de froide détermination, elle posa sans le savoir les questions qui allaient changer le cours de l'enquête. Et plus tard précipiter sa vie dans un tourbillon de douleur.

« Vous êtes Irina Woods? »

Un silence. Une hésitation.

« Non »

Excitation. Détermination.

« Vrai. Vous êtes donc Nina Wang? »

Peur. Sueur. Défaite.

« Oui » Le moniteur afficha mécaniquement un battement de coeur raté et la pupille se dilata pendant une seconde. Le jeux étaient faits. Dans la tête de Shizuru des dizaines de questions venaient de surgir, mais elle les repoussa à plus tard avec angoisse.

« Faux. Nina Wang n'est pas votre véritable pseudonyme. »

Lilie Aldean se tordait nerveusement les mains en gigotant sur son siège. « Si... »

« Vous mentez. » Et Lilie Aldean baissa les yeux sans rien trouver à répondre. La femme de Kyoto se leva sans un mot et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Elle ne se retourna pas. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne plus être observé, elle appuya son front contre le mur et lâcha un juron mental. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde?_

* * *

Si l'enquête avait suivi son cours normal, Shizuru et Nao se tiendraient devant la fondation Searrs en ce moment même. Elles auraient traversé le hall d'entrée au pas de course, auraient évincé les gardes du corps qui se seraient mis en travers du chemin et, accompagnées par un escouade de policiers, se seraient engouffrées dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre le bureau de la directrice. Après une intervention qui aurait été musclée et spectaculaire, comme dans les films, elles auraient arrêté la présidente de cette même fondation pour un nombre incalculable de crimes, de la simple entrave à une enquête à la protection d'activités scientifiques hautement illicites. On les aurait félicité. Tout irait pour le mieux.

Dommage que ce ne soit pas un film.

C'était pourtant bien parti. Les pièces s'étaient mises en place très vite et le puzzle reconstitué en quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les deux détectives avaient senti l'excitation se mêler à un farouche désir de vengeance.

Tomoe Marguerite les avait manipulés. Il n'y avait pas d'autre conclusion possible. La présidente de la fondation avait inter-changé les pseudonymes de quatre de ses employés pour protéger les véritables scientifiques responsables du projet _Sunrise_.

Évident. Tellement évident.

A partir de cette constatation, remonter le fil était un jeu d'enfant. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de l'avancement de ce projet. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle l'avait parrainé, qu'elle avait donné à Nina Wang et Irina Woods des moyens pour son développement. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait acheté elle-même à la Première Division.

Et cela rendait les deux femmes malades de ne pas avoir vu dans son jeu plus tôt.

Elles devraient donc être en train de l'arrêter. Mais non. La dure réalité s'était rappelé à elles en même temps que les propos de John Smith lorsque leur supérieur leur avait refusé le mandat d'arrêt pour des motifs discutables, tout aussi désolé qu'elles. _Les hautes sphères de la police ne sont pas claires_. Elles percevaient encore une fois douloureusement à quel point c'était vrai.

Tomoe Marguerite était intouchable.

Il était trop tard.

Les médias avaient déjà désigné les coupables, l'enquête était officiellement terminée.

Elles s'étaient par la suite enfermées dans un silence boudeur et s'étaient réfugiées dans le bureau de Shizuru. Nao fumait présentement sa troisième cigarette en vingt minutes, énervée comme jamais, et tapait du pied sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Shizuru regardait, pensive, le naginata suspendu sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait échoué si près du but. Shizuru Fujino gagnait toujours. _Toujours_. La défaite était insupportable.

Semblant finalement ne plus tenir, la rousse se leva avec raideur et tourna furieusement autour de sa chaise avant de soupirer. Ce fut l'instant que choisit son téléphone pour sonner. Elle sortit souplement l'appareil de sa poche et lut le message avec des yeux toujours aussi furieux avant de se tourner vers Shizuru.

« Mikoto est au restaurant de Mai. Ça te dit d'aller te changer les idées? »

La mine sombre de Shizuru s'éclaira subitement et la jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant. Nao cligna des paupières un instant, certaine qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Shizuru n'était jamais si pressée de rencontrer leur amie dont elle disait que l'hyperactivité la fatiguait.

« Euh, Shizuru? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Désolée, Nao » lui répondit cette dernière, les yeux brillants, « mais je suis attendue. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la rousse et cette dernière lui rendit un sourire entendu. « Alors quoi, Kuga s'est enfin décidée à te déclarer sa flamme éternelle et tu es encore là à attendre le déluge? » Shizuru éclata de rire. Un rire frais. Un rire vrai. Tellement différent de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre que Nao se sentit fondre un instant.

« Bah, au moins l'enquête aura servit à ça » reprit la femme araignée avant de sourire plus amèrement. « Ouais. »

Shizuru ne tenta pas de la réconforter. C'était inutile. Elles étaient sans doute toutes les deux trop dégouttées pour cela. Sans un mot, elles se séparèrent et Shizuru conduisit jusque chez elle.

A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son appartement, son esprit devenait plus léger et son coeur se mit même à chanter. Natsuki l'attendait. Elles allaient parler. Rien ne lui paraissait plus merveilleux. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entra dans son appartement, sa bonne humeur se dissipa. Personne n'était dans le salon. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa ses clefs sur un meuble avant d'avancer dans la pièce. Pas de Natsuki.

Et le silence.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa chambre seulement pour constater que les lumières y étaient éteintes, elles aussi. Son coeur battait trop fort et trop vite. Elle laissa tomber son sac et traversa la pièce pour atteindre sa chambre. Pas de Natsuki.

Le silence.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant son coeur se fendre en deux. Natsuki ne l'avait pas attendue. Elle était partie. Encore.

Et le silence, le silence était insupportable. Elle suffocait.

Comme si elle évoluait à présent dans un bocal, elle chancela vers l'un des fauteuils et s'y laissa tomber. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta d'arrêter le flot de pensées qui l'assaillaient.

Natsuki l'avait laissée. Pourquoi?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour parcourir une nouvelle fois la pièce dans un vain espoir de voir apparaître cette longue chevelure d'ében qu'elle aimait tant qu'elle la vit.

La note.

Elle se redressa, la tête pleine d'espoir, et s'empara prestement de la feuille de papier sur laquelle elle devinait l'écriture de Natsuki qui paraissait de façon surprenante fine et harmonieuse. Avec nostalgie, Shizuru repensa à l'écriture brouillonne et hachée que son amie détenait lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée. La louve avait tellement changé.

Quelque chose tomba de la table et capta son regard. C'était une petite carte plastifiée, de la même taille qu'une carte vitale ou qu'une carte de bibliothèque. Un mauvais pressentiment la saisit lorsqu'elle se pencha pour la ramasser, à tel point qu'elle hésita à la prendre quand sa main fut à quelques millimètres d'elle.

Après être restée un moment immobile, elle ramena sa main à elle et préféra lire la note avant de se saisir du morceau de papier plastifié qui gisait sur son tapis. C'était, comme d'habitude, un instinct inexplicable. Elle _savait_ qu'il ne fallait pas prendre la carte.

Ses yeux se posèrent donc sur la lettre avec anxiété tout d'abord puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, avec incompréhension.

_Shizuru,_

_Je te dois la vérité. Je te donne rendez-vous. C'est si simple, au fond._

_Si tu prends la route 34 vers le nord, tu te retrouveras dans une forêt. Il y aura un croisement. Ignore-le. Au deuxième croisement, prend à gauche et suis la route jusqu'au plus profond des bois. Si tu fais cela, il arrivera un moment où tu longeras la côte. Lorsque tu verras un ancien phare, arrête ta voiture et continue à pieds. Enchâssé contre la falaise, sous le phare, il y a un bâtiment. C'est là que je t'attendrai. Ce soir, dans les sous-sols._

_Ne viens pas seule, mais la police ne doit rien savoir. Elle est impliquée._

_Je suis si désolée, pardonne-moi._

_Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps._

Choquée, Shizuru se précipita sur la carte qu'elle avait laissé sur le sol et la lut avec avidité. Bien mal lui en prit.

Sur la petite carte aux couleurs de la fondation Searrs, il y avait le portrait de Natsuki Kuga surmonté de son pseudonyme officiel.

Nina Wang.

Shizuru pleura lorsqu'elle comprit.

La vie était une perpétuelle horreur.

* * *

_**21 Avril 2014 - 22h12**_

Il n'y avait que des arbres noirs à perte de vue. La terre était boueuse, les feuilles des arbres brillaient comme des lames à la lueur de la lune. La forêt aurait sans doute été belle si l'atmosphère qui y régnait n'était pas aussi mortelle. Inquiétante. Terrifiante. Au loin, on entendait les bruits étouffés de vagues se ruant contre des falaises et les clapotis paisibles d'un ruisseau.

Mais soudain, quelque part dans cette forêt sombre et inhabitée, le grondement d'un moteur se fit entendre et déchira le silence obscur qui habitait les profondeurs des bois. Les arbres se réveillèrent et regardèrent passer d'un oeil moribond la voiture qui arpentait la seule route qui traversait leur sanctuaire oublié. A l'intérieur, ils distinguèrent quatre silhouettes. Lorsqu'ils les reconnurent, ils semblèrent se courber pour les saluer et se retirèrent pour les laisser passer.

Même la Nature se prosternait devant des Himes.

A l'intérieur de la dite voiture, le silence était pesant. Une femme aux cheveux rouges comme le sang conduisait en fumant nerveusement la énième cigarette de la journée, en ignorant le fait que c'était aussi la dernière de son paquet. A ses côtés, une autre femme dont les yeux dangereux et brillants comme des rubis dardaient la route de regards assassins se tenait raide contre son siège. A l'arrière, deux silhouettes aux visages impénétrables fixaient un point invisible à l'extérieur.

Shizuru, après avoir retrouvé ses moyens et le courage de se lever, avait appelé Nao en urgence et avant que cette dernière n'ai pu protester, sa rouquine d'amie avait décidé de l'accompagner. Seulement, là où allait Mai se trouvait toujours son éternel garde-du-corps, Mikoto Minagi, qui les avait suivies elle aussi jusqu'à l'appartement de la femme de Kyoto. Une fois arrivées là, les deux détectives s'étaient vues dans l'obligation de leur expliquer la situation car il était évident que tant pour Mai que pour Mikoto, le fait de trouver une carte comprenant la photo de Natsuki et un nom étranger associé n'avait pas de sens.

Le sentiment de trahison qui avait envahi les quatre femmes lorsqu'elles avaient fini de tout expliquer en détail avait été pour le moins amer.

La vérité était dure à avaler. Natsuki les avait manipulé d'un bout à l'autre de l'enquête. Elle leur avait donné de fausses pistes, les avait conduit jusqu'aux boucs émissaires pour se protéger. La jeune scientifique était celle qu'elles cherchaient depuis le début et aucune d'entre-elles n'avait rien vu venir. Mais l'heure des explications était venue.

En regardant le visage fermé de Nao alors qu'elle conduisait, Shizuru comprit que la jeune femme ne ferait aucun cadeau à celle en qui elle avait eu toute confiance et qui l'avait trahi. Mai était trop silencieuse pour ne pas paraître dangereuse, et Mikoto serait contre elle le katana qui ne la quittait jamais. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient très mal pris le fait d'avoir été tenu à l'écart d'une telle affaire, et encore plus le fait de ne pas avoir été mises au courant que Natsuki était au Japon, à quelques kilomètres d'elles depuis des mois. Et personne ne pouvait les en blâmer. Shizuru, quant à elle, se sentait vide. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle avait l'impression d'agir comme un automate.

A l'origine, Nao et Shizuru devaient venir au rendez-vous fixé par leur « amie » seules. Elles ne voulaient pas que leurs amies, qui avaient des vies confortables et stables, se retrouvent dans une situation qui pourrait leur être fatale. Car après tout, aucune d'entre-elles ne savait ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'elle arriveraient au phare. Ni ce qu'elles allaient découvrir. Mais c'était peine perdue. Quand Mai avait quelque chose en tête, mieux valait allait dans son sens. Elles étaient donc parties à quatre. Quatre Himes. Ensemble, comme avant.

Elles tournèrent encore un moment avant d'émerger de la forêt. A l'instant même où elles dépassèrent la lisière des arbres, le phare apparut. Nao coupa le moteur après avoir caché du mieux possible la voiture sur le côté, et Shizuru regarda autour d'elle pour mieux s'imprégner de la force que dégageaient les lieux.

Le panorama était irréel. Dans la nuit et seulement éclairé par une Lune à demi-pleine, le phare surplombait une falaise de roches plus noires que le charbon. Des vagues paisibles s'échouaient contre elle avec langueur avant de repartir vers l'horizon. Une mer miroitante leur faisait face, sublimement mystérieuse, et une brise légère faisait danser leurs cheveux.

Tout n'était que bleu, noir et blanc. C'était une nuit lumineuse.

La femme aux yeux rouges vérifia que son revolver se trouvait bien à sa ceinture et vit Nao faire de même. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Mikoto, qui avec l'âge était devenue une grande femme fine et élancée dont la silhouette androgyne pouvait parfois être confondue avec celle d'un homme, ajuster la place de son katana sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers Mai et constata que la jeune femme portait à sa ceinture avec décontraction le revolver que Nao lui avait prêté pour l'occasion.

Ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent à la vue de ses deux amies. Mikoto pouvait découper une mouche en morceau avec un sabre et Mai n'était pas n'importe quelle tenancière de restaurant. Elle avait gardé en elle une force sur-humaine lorsque les Himes avaient perdu leurs éléments, et Shizuru savait que la sous-estimer était une grossière erreur. Mai n'était pas juste une Hime. Elle était celle qui avait gagné. Et elle était infiniment plus dangereuse que sa silhouette pulpeuse le laissait présager.

Chacune se sentant rassurée à la vue de ses coéquipières, elles se mirent en marche en silence avec une froide détermination dans le regard. Le phare était évident, mais le bâtiment qu'il surplombait restait désespérément hors de vue, caché dans l'ombre de la falaise. Il leur faudrait avancer encore avant de le voir. Le pouls de Shizuru était dangereusement lent. Le calme froid dont elle faisait preuve à chaque fois qu'elle était en mission l'avait envahi lorsqu'elles avaient commencé à marcher et semblait plus solide que jamais.

Après quelques minutes, le bâtiment recherché leur offrit enfin sa vue et Shizuru admira la façon dont il était camouflé. Enchâssé dans la falaise, on ne voyait de lui que quelques pans de béton et quelques fenêtres qui réfléchissaient la lumière de la lune. De loin, il était impossible de le distinguer des roches qui l'entouraient.

Elles marchèrent en silence encore un moment et s'immobilisèrent finalement lorsqu'elles furent au dessus de leur but. C'était Nao, une fois de plus, qui était la plus heureuse. Elles allaient encore faire de l'escalade et Shizuru grimaça rien qu'à cette pensée.

La rousse ouvrit la marche. Elle balança souplement son corps entre la falaise et le vide et commença à descendre. Mai la suivit, non pas en souplesse mais en force. Shizuru descendit à son tour puis Mikoto ferma la marche avec grâce. Les chats aimaient beaucoup l'escalade, eux aussi.

Lorsque Nao arriva à hauteur d'une fenêtre, elle stoppa sa descente et fit signe à ses coéquipières de faire de même. Le silence n'était bousculé que par le bruit de leurs respirations, contrôlées et signe d'une intense concentration. Ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher prise et de tomber dans le vide. A cette pensée, le corps de Shizuru se tendit et elle voulut regarder vers le bas pour voir ce qui l'attendait si une telle chose se produisait.

Une main impérieuse lui fit relever la tête avant qu'elle ait pu distinguer quoique ce soit et Mikoto la regarda en secouant la tête avec lenteur. Mieux valait ne pas savoir.

Le bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre la tira de ses pensées sordides et elle comprit que Nao avait réussi à ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle continua de regarder les roches à quelques centimètres de son visage et de se concentrer sur ses prises en se demandant pourquoi Nao n'entrait pas. Elle voulut baisser le regard pour voir ce qu'il en était mais Mikoto la força de nouveau à regarder vers le haut en murmurant posément.

« Si tu regardes vers le bas, tu tomberas. »

Elle hocha la tête et soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

De son côté, Nao contemplait, perplexe, l'intérieur de la salle sur laquelle donnait la fenêtre. C'était une salle remplies d'imprimantes rangées les unes à côté des autres. Elle se demanda à quoi pouvaient bien servir autant de machines alors que le bâtiment semblait relativement petit et discret. Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle et repéra une caméra de surveillance. Avec une brusque inspiration de surprise, elle vit que cette dernière regardait directement vers elle. Prise d'une soudaine panique, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle avait été vue et s'apprêta même à faire demi-tour. Et puis quelque chose la frappa.

Toutes les caméras de surveillance possédaient un petit lumignon, vert ou rouge, indiquant son état de marche. Toujours. Nao reposa son regard sur la caméra qui lui faisait face et constata une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle avait vu. Aucune sorte de lumière n'émanait de la caméra.

Elle était éteinte. Complètement hors-service.

Nao faillit éclater de rire à cette vision. Voilà pourquoi aucune alarme n'avait encore retenti. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se faufila dans la salle aux imprimantes et attendit que ses amies se glissent à sa suite.

Lorsque Shizuru entra dans la pièce et qu'elle remarqua elle aussi la caméra, elle lança un regard interrogateur à sa coéquipière qui lui rendit un sourire narquois.

« Éteint. » énonça-t-elle simplement en retenant visiblement un rire. Shizuru sourit elle aussi alors que Mikoto s'engouffrait dans la pièce à sa suite. Ce pourrait-il que Natsuki les ait aidées cette fois? Rien ne lui paraissait plus probable.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt à continuer, Shizuru reprit la tête de la petite expédition. Après tout, les intérieurs étaient son domaine. Elle ouvrit la porte prudemment et jeta un oeil dans le couloir où elles avaient atterri. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Le noir était presque impossible à percer.

Avec un soupir, elle avança à l'intérieur du corridor et faillit lâcher un cri de surprise lorsqu'une soudaine lumière l'éblouit. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche en dégainant son revolver à une vitesse hallucinante mais ne vit rien. Elle sentit la présence de ses amies derrière elle et quand elle se retourna, elle vit qu'elles souriaient toutes les trois avec amusement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle.

Mikoto s'ébouriffa les cheveux, les yeux brillants d'espiéglerie.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Des lumières automatiques. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

Sur la gauche, le couloir débouchait sur un hall. C'est par là qu'elle choisit d'avancer. Les ascenseurs et escaliers se trouvaient toujours dans les halls. Elle sentit la présence réconfortante de ses amies derrière elle et avança à pas prudents. Une nouvelle caméra de surveillance les accueillit et elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas non plus en état de marche.

Le hall sur lequel elle débouchèrent était froid. Shizuru devinait qu'elles se trouvaient sous la falaise. Les murs étaient blancs. Pas un seul fauteuil n'était à portée de vue, pas une seule plante ne donnait à la pièce un semblant de vie. L'agent repensa aux impressions qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle était entrée à la fondation Searrs quelques jours auparavant et constata que ce hall dégageait au contraire une atmosphère terrifiante. Il y avait une odeur de brûlé étrange dans l'air qui l'alerta.

Tout dans cet endroit semblait respirer le secret et l'inquiétude.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, confiante à présent qu'aucune caméra de surveillance n'était en état de les repérer, et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes comme si elle était un employé des lieux.

Était-ce vraiment dans cet endroit que Natsuki travaillait? Comment pouvait-elle en être arrivée là?

Elle releva son revolver et entendit Nao et Mai dégainer les leurs et faire de même. Le chuintement du métal contre son fourreau lui fit comprendre que Mikoto se tenait prête, elle aussi. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle s'y engouffrèrent et Shizuru appuya sur le bouton le plus bas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiaient les lettres R-7 qui se trouvaient à côté de ce dernier, mais comme la note que lui avait laissé Natsuki lui disait « sous-sols », elle décida que c'était sans doute l'étage le plus bas du laboratoire.

Le silence pendant la descente fut lourd et long. Elle eut l'impression que le trajet vers les profondeurs du monstre dura une éternité. Peut être même plus que cela. Sa mains agrippa un peu plus son arme et elle la leva devant elle, prête à faire feu si un garde venait à leur rencontre.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les quatre Himes s'entre-regardèrent anxieusement pendant une seconde avant d'entendre l'ouverture des portes. Comme elles s'y attendaient, c'était un hall. Un hall vide. Petit, sombre et vide. Elles avancèrent en pensant que des lumières automatiques allaient s'allumer sur leur passage mais il n'en fut rien. La pièce restait désespérément dans l'obscurité.

Deux portes éloignées l'une de l'autre se présentèrent à elles. Sur celle de gauche il était écrit les initiales « N.W » et sur l'autre, à droite, « I.W ». Elles étaient arrivées à leur destination.

Shizuru inspira longuement avant de s'avancer vers la porte aux initiales de Nina Wang et s'arrêta au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée. Ce fut Mai qui, en la poussant avec douceur sur le côté, ouvrit la porte en grand d'un coup sec et décidé.

Le corps de Shizuru se figea lorsqu'elles virent ce que la porte cachait si bien. Son sang gela dans ses veines et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la vue qui s'offraient à elles.

Une antre de cauchemar.

* * *

_« L'ignorance est une bénédiction. »_

Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

_Une petite review quand même?_


	9. Chapitre 8: La Salle Bleue

Salut à tous, me revoilà pour le chapitre 8! Je l'aime bien, même si il est plus court que les précédents (il fallait couper à un moment très précis, j'avais pas le choix ^^).

Merci à _Just a dream of you_ pour sa review, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Disclaimer: Mai Hime n'est pas à moi, au cas peu probable où on se poserait encore la question...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Chapitre 8: La Salle Bleue**

Le bureau de Nina Wang était une grande salle circulaire aux murs recouverts de plaques de métal. Sur le côté, le large bureau suivant la courbe des murs était vierge de tout objet. Seule une lampe qui à cet instant était allumée y était posée avec grâce. Un fauteuil de bureau en cuir noir confortable était tourné vers elles. Sur leur gauche se trouvait une petite porte bleue donnant probablement accès au bureau de Irina Woods, cachée dans l'ombre. Au centre, une énorme colonne de verre remplie d'une sorte de liquide à la couleur indéfinie se dressait avec emphase. Des moniteurs par dizaine fleurissaient autour d'elle.

Mais cela n'était pas ce que les quatre femmes regardaient avec horreur depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans la pièce. Leurs visages atterrés étaient tournés vers ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la colonne de verre. Aucune d'entre elles n'aurait su dire ce que c'était. Un forme humanoïde y flottait paisiblement, reliée et attachée par des dizaines de câbles dont elles ne comprenaient pas le rôle qui traversaient sa peau et s'engouffraient dans sa bouche.

C'était un homme, peut être. Ça l'avait été, peut être. Ses épaules étaient larges et son visage, étrangement allongé, semblait avoir été coupé à la serpe. Les cheveux étaient courts, leur couleur oscillait entre le orange et le gris, comme s'il était vieillissant. Mais sa silhouette était tordue. Sa peau était par endroits recouverte de fourrure grise, ses jambes étaient celles d'un animal. Là où auraient dû se trouver des mains et des pieds ne se trouvaient que de larges pattes robustes et griffues.

Shizuru eut envie de vomir. Respirer devant une telle chose était difficile. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil sa coéquipière de toujours serrer la mâchoire et les poings en ignorant les fine larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. Nao Yuuki ne pleurait jamais. Lui faire remarquer son état présent aurait été une cuisante insulte. Mai et Mikoto se tenaient toutes les deux raides devant la chose, la couleur de leur visages, fantomatiques à cet instant, devenait inquiétante.

Shizuru ne voulait pas savoir à quoi son propre visage ressemblait à cet instant.

Elles restèrent ainsi à contempler l'abominable expérience pendant un laps de temps indéterminé. Ce fut seulement lorsque Nao exhala bruyamment avec rage que Shizuru se rappela pourquoi elles étaient venues.

Natsuki.

La jeune femmes les avait fait venir pour qu'elles voient cela. Pourquoi? Shizuru baissa le regard. Depuis qu'elle avait lu la note, plusieurs heures auparavant, des dizaines de pourquoi tanguaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse leur donner de réponse. Mais la question qui tournait dans son esprit à cette instant était teintée d'une horreur incrédule.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Natsuki?_

« Je vais la massacrer », entendit-elle Nao siffler entre ses dents en se tournant vers la porte bleue. Shizuru, elle, ne répondit rien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Non. Elle avait tout perdu.

La femme qu'elle aimait était un monstre.

_Comme moi_ s'entendit-elle penser. Non. Ça n'était pas comparable. Elle avait commis des fautes qui la hanteraient toute sa vie, c'était vrai, mais elle savait que le contexte du Festival était particulier. Qu'elle n'était plus vraiment maître d'elle. Pas comme Natsuki.

La science. Ce désir de savoir rendait parfois fou.

Alors sans rien ajouter pour défendre la louve, elle suivit son amie qui ouvrit la porte bleue pour entrer dans le bureau adjacent où elles pensaient que Natsuki les attendait. Mais c'était une autre mauvaise surprise qui les accueillit.

Nao laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle entra dans une petite pièce auréolée de bleu où se trouvait une deuxième colonne de verre. Encore une. Mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa voisine. Il y avait une jeune fille à l'intérieur, flottant elle aussi paisiblement comme si le temps avait cessé de s'écouler. Ses cheveux détachés formaient autour d'elle une couronne de couleur qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Des tuyaux et fils étaient fixés sur sa peau, à elle aussi.

Shizuru en la voyant se demanda quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir. Huit ans? Neuf peut-être. Pas plus sans doute. Cette fois c'était Mai, dont tout le monde connaissait les instincts maternels, qui laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé. Elles s'approchèrent de la captive, incapable de la quitter des yeux.

« Elle s'appelle Arika », énonça simplement une voix féminine derrière elles. Elles se tournèrent de concert vers sa source, armes pointées vers l'avant avec angoisse. La femme qui leur faisait face se contenta de leur faire un sourire doux et triste en gardant ses mains dans les poches de la blouse immaculée qu'elle portait.

Pendant un instant, Shizuru crut que c'était Natsuki qui lui faisait face. Les mêmes cheveux noirs qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, la forme de son visage et la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir, tout en elle était presque identique à leur amie. Et pourtant tout semblait subtilement différent, à commencer par le bleu intense de ses yeux.

Sans prêter garde aux armes qui la mettaient en joue, elle avança vers la colonne de verre sans quitter ses yeux la forme qui y gisait. « C'est ma fille » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle posait une main sur le verre, les yeux brillants d'un amour infini. « Et c'est la raison pour laquelle ce laboratoire existe. »

Shizuru inspira brusquement en se tournant vers Arika. Cette petite? La femme qui leur faisait resta silencieuse un moment.

« Qui êtes-vous? » siffla Nao en gardant son arme tendue devant elle. Folle. Complètement folle.

L'autre femme soupira et répondit d'une voix blanche sans détourner le regard de sa fille. « Je suis Rena Sayers. Irina Woods. Peu importe. Je suis, avec Natsuki Kuga, la responsable du projet _Sunrise_. »

Avant que quiconque n'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Mai prit la parole d'une voix tremblante de rage. « Racontez-nous. »

Rena se tourna vers elle et lui sourit d'un air entendu. « Je suis là pour ça. » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Arika et commença son récit.

« J'ai rencontré Natsuki pendant nos études. J'avais quelques années d'avance sur elle mais nos professeurs se sont vite rendus compte de son potentiel extraordinaire en matière de génétique. Alors ils se sont arrangés pour accélérer ses études et finalement nous nous sommes retrouvées au même niveau. C'était il y a sept ans. » Elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre, perdue dans ses souvenirs. « A cette époque, j'avais déjà une petite fille de presque un an, Arika. » Elle sourit tristement. « Je crois que je suis née sous une mauvaise étoile. Son père est mort avant même de savoir que j'attendais un enfant de lui. Je m'étais résignée à l'élever seule, mais... j'ai rencontré Natsuki et tout a changé. »

Elle s'arrêta. Shizuru sentit la jalousie ruer dans ses veines. « Que s'est-il passé? » murmura-t-elle dangereusement. La scientifique eut un petit rire avant de répondre.

« C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas? Depuis des mois je n'arrête pas de me dire que si elle ne m'avait jamais rencontrée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. » Elle effaça une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avant de reprendre. « Nous étions comme deux soeurs. Nous étions si _semblables_. Il nous suffisait parfois d'un regard pour nous comprendre, c'était une connexion spéciale, unique, qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Quand Natsuki a rencontré Arika, je crois qu'elle est tout de suite tombée amoureuse d'elle. Comme moi. Sans le savoir elle est devenue le deuxième parent qu'Arika n'avait jamais eu. »

« C'est bien joli tout ça », coupa Nao avec froideur, « mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec _Sunrise_? »

« Est-ce que vous ne comprenez vraiment pas? » Rena s'épongea le front. « Est-ce que vous ne comprenez vraiment pas à quel point l'amour nous rend tous fous? » De nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la généticienne. « J'aime Arika de tout mon coeur, et pourtant chaque jour depuis six mois je souhaite qu'elle ne soit jamais née. »

Shizuru comprenait. Mikoto comprenait. Toutes les Himes comprenaient. Mieux que quiconque.

La femme-chat allait répondre lorsque Rena reprit avec sérieux. « Lorsque nous avons fini nos études, nous avons immédiatement été envoyées à la fondation Searrs. Natsuki, au départ, ne voulait pas y mettre un seul pied. Elle parlait toujours d'une certaine Alyssa lorsque je lui demandais pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais su qui c'était. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je me rend compte maintenant à quel point j'ai été stupide de la convaincre de venir avec moi. Quand elle a appris que la nouvelle présidente, Tomoe Marguerite, avait repris la fondation en main pour la remettre du bon côté, elle a finalement accepté. Ce fut notre seule erreur. »

« Nous nous sommes tout de suite rendues compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand Tomoe nous a présenté _Sunrise_ et son désir de nous voir travailler sur le projet, j'ai cru que Natsuki allait la tuer sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Elle était si _enragée_. » Elle se tourna vers eux et les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux comme pour les mettre au défi de ne pas la croire. « Nous avons refusé. Net. Mais quand Tomoe a une idée en tête, le refus n'est souvent pas une option. »

« Elle vous a forcé? » Shizuru avait posé cette question avec les yeux remplis d'espoir. Elle déchanta lorsque Rena soupira en secouant la tête.

« Non... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pour se plonger un peu plus dans le passé. « Non, ça ne s'est pas passé comme cela. Un jour je suis rentrée chez moi et Arika avait disparu. J'ai demandé à Natsuki si elle était avec elle. Elle m'a dit que non. Quelques jours plus tard, Tomoe nous proposait à nouveau de travailler sur _Sunrise. _Nous aurions sans doute refusé si elle ne nous avait pas conduites ici pour nous montrer ça. » Elle reposa son regard sur sa fille enfermée dans la colonne de verre et posa son front contre cette dernière en pleurant. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle criait.

« C'était ma _fille_, que vouliez-vous que je fasse? Que je laisse cette femme la tuer? Je l'aime tellement... Nous l'aimions tellement... » Sa voix se brisa et elle se força à reprendre plus calmement devant les quatre femmes qui s'étaient figées. Mai pleurait. « Arika était mon combat, à moi et moi seule. Natsuki n'aurait jamais dû être impliquée. J'ai accepté parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre solution pour que ma fille me soit rendue, mais Natsuki, elle... Elle aimait Arika mais... pas aussi aveuglément que moi. »

« Quand Tomoe a menacé de tuer ma fille si Natsuki ne se joignait pas au projet, je crois que je suis devenue folle. Je l'ai supplié, je suis tombée à genoux devant ma meilleure amie, je l'ai même menacée moi aussi, j'ai... Je l'ai condamnée à me suivre. Tout est de ma faute... »

« Je ne comprend pas » énonça Nao à voix haute, visiblement sceptique, « Pourquoi ne pas chercher d'autres scientifiques pour ce projet lorsque vous avez refusé? Pourquoi Tomoe aurait-elle fait ce chantage alors que des dizaines de scientifiques rêveraient de monter un tel projet? Ça ne tient pas debout. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas. » Rena murmurait frénétiquement comme si le temps lui manquait. « Il n'y a probablement qu'une seule personne au monde capable de faire aboutir _Sunrise_, et ce n'est pas moi. Ça n'a jamais été moi. J'étais brillante, mais pas suffisamment. Je n'étais qu'une assistante, ma fille n'était qu'un appât. C'était Natsuki qu'ils voulaient. C'est elle le génie de la génétique, c'est elle qui a trouvé comment lier les ADN de deux espèces différentes en seulement six petits mois quand des scientifiques d'exception ont passé leur vie à chercher sans succès... Si Arika n'avait pas existé, si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé... »

« Pourquoi? » scanda Shizuru en serrant les poings. « Pourquoi ne nous révéler la vérité que maintenant? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de vous sauver lorsque l'enquête a commencé? »

Rena lui lança un regard rempli de honte. « Natsuki voulait. Mais je l'ai retenu. Je ne voulait pas que Arika meure et c'est ce qui allait se passer si nous vous révélions la vérité. » Elle baissa un regard hanté par la culpabilité. « Mais que deux autres personnes se voient entraînées avec nous dans notre chute... »

« Pourquoi maintenant? »

« Parce qu'hier soir... quelque chose s'est passé ici », commença Rena avec difficulté. « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. » Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle reprit, sa voix était nette et assurée.

« La force est revenue. »

A l'entente de ces mots, des flashs de la nuit torride qu'elle avait passé avec Natsuki défilèrent devant les yeux de Shizuru et elle expira avec lenteur pour ne pas se déconnecter de la réalité. Rena avait continué sans percevoir son trouble.

« Nous avons pris notre décision. Natsuki a de toute façon décidé de détruire _Sunrise_, que je sois d'accord ou non. »

« Et Arika? »

Le regard de Rena se voila et elle ferma les yeux. « Elle dort depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il est peut-être temps de la laisser partir. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Rena se tourna vers la porte qui les séparait de _Sunrise _avec une soudaine inquiétude. « Je parle depuis longtemps. Natsuki aurait dû nous rejoindre depuis un moment. Si on ne se dépêche pas, le projet va aboutir et il sera trop tard. »

Elle recula vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de marcher dans la pièce adjacente. Les quatre femmes se concertèrent des yeux avant de faire de même, les armes toujours prêtes à l'usage dans leurs mains moites.

L'histoire des deux scientifiques les avait bien plus bouleversées que ce qu'elles montraient à l'extérieur. Nao sentait son corps brûler d'une rage sourde à l'encontre de Tomoe Marguerite et de Rena Sayers malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Natsuki pour s'être laissée embarquée. Mai avait simplement pitié, au delà de l'horreur qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de _Sunrise_, pitié des deux scientifiques et de la petite Arika qui dormait dans la colonne derrière elle. Mikoto aussi avait pitié d'elles mais avant tout elle rageait contre le fait que Natsuki ne leur ai jamais demandé de l'aide. Elles auraient pu mettre fin à tout cela depuis longtemps. Shizuru quant à elle, n'arrivait pas faire le tri entre la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Tomoe Marguerite, l'écoeurement qui la saisissait quand elle regardait Rena Sayers, la compassion pour la petit fille et l'amour brûlant couplé d'un envahissant sentiment de trahison qui ruait dans tout son corps à la seule pensée de Natsuki Kuga. Son visage demeurait plus neutre que jamais.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la pièce, personne ne les attendait.

Rena se tendit et jeta des coups d'oeil frénétiques dans tous les sens avant de se tourner vers elles avec angoisse. « Je ne comprends pas. Il est vingt-trois heures quinze. Natsuki avait dit qu'elle serait là à vingt-trois heures et elle est d'une ponctualité redoutable. Il se passe quelque chose d'anor- »

La porte donnant sur le hall s'ouvrit en grand et une voix sensuelle glaça le sang des cinq intruses. « Quelle perspicacité, Rena. Combien d'années d'études fallait-il pour déduire ça? »

Cinq visages pétrifiés se tournèrent vers la femme aux cheveux verts qui émergeait de l'ombre avec décontraction, suivie de près des deux gorilles qui lui faisaient office de gardes du corps. Tomoe Marguerite, dans son tailleur rouge impeccable et ses talons hauts vernis, les regardait en souriant avec une douceur feinte, une main sur la hanche et la deuxième tenant devant elle une petite arme à la forme étrange. Apparemment, le fait que trois revolvers et un katana soient tournés vers elle lui était totalement indifférent, puisqu'elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle regarda directement vers les quatre Himes avec des yeux appréciateurs.

« Marguerite! Baissez votre arme! » cracha Nao en serrant un peu plus son arme, visiblement prête à faire feu. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard ennuyé et parla avant que quiconque ne puisse continuer.

« Fujino-san, Yuuki-san, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Ni vous ni les deux femmes qui vous accompagnent. » Elle se frotta le menton, faussement pensive. « Tu es vraiment surprenante, Natsuki », commença-t-elle tout haut, « j'aurais juré que tu voulais en finir avec cette histoire seule. »

Les femmes sursautèrent à l'entente de cette phrase et lorsqu'un soupir défait leur parvint de derrière la présidente, elle se figèrent. Un troisième gorille entra dans la pièce en tenant fermement la jeune généticienne contre lui par le bras qu'il avait tiré derrière elle dans une prise douloureuse.

Les yeux de Natsuki se plongèrent dans ceux de la femme de Kyoto et cette dernière y vit une nouvelle fois cette tristesse infinie et la souffrance qui habitaient sa compagne.

« Natsuki! » cria Rena avant de s'élancer vers elle. Sans se départir de son calme, Tomoe tourna son arme vers elle et pressa la détente avec un soupir ennuyé. Il y eut un jet de lumière bleu et la femme brune fut projetée vers le sol.

_Électricité_ pensa immédiatement Shizuru en sentant son corps se tendre.

« Rena! Espèce de... » Natsuki se débattit pour se libérer et sur un signe de Tomoe, le garde qui la tenait prisonnière la laissa partir. Elle courut vers sa soeur de coeur que Mai avait déjà rejoint et la serra doucement contre elle en silence.

Sans perdre un instant, Shizuru et Nao firent feu sur les deux gardes qui entouraient leur ennemie. Elles se fichaient à cet instant de savoir qu'elles étaient en train de tuer et que leur action leur vaudrait sans doute leur poste et quelques années de leur vie. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de mettre fin à ce carnage, et libérer la pression qui les habitait depuis le début de cette enquête de cauchemar. Tuer elle l'avait déjà fait, pensait Shizuru en pressant sur la détente. Pour Natsuki, elle le referait sans hésiter une nouvelle fois.

Seulement, les deux gardes encaissèrent sans broncher la balle qui leur était destinée. Le sang de Shizuru se glaça lorsqu'ils commencèrent à avancer sans chanceler vers les deux détectives.

Elle tira une nouvelle fois. Rien ne se passa.

Tomoe gloussa. « Vous croyez vraiment que des hommes suffiraient à me protéger? » Elle fit signe au troisième garde de se saisir de Mikoto et cette dernière prépara son sabre, angoissée face à l'homme qui se dressait devant elle.

« Ce sont des androïdes de combat! » cria Natsuki pour les prévenir, « Les balles sont aussi inefficaces sur eux que sur Miyu! »

Shizuru eut un flash à cet instant. Elle se revit entrer dans la fondation Searrs, quelques jours plus tôt, et se souvint de l'étrange comportement de Erik, leur escorte. Sa façon mécanique d'agir, ses gestes secs et précis, son visage vierge de toute émotion. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence?

Tomoe poussa un soupir vexée et, sans se départir de son sourire angélique, réprimanda la généticienne en secouant la main. « Natsuki, tu me gâches le plaisir. Tu n'as aucun humour. »

Les deux gardes se saisirent de Shizuru et de Nao au même moment et cette dernière hurla en se débattant. « Mais vous êtes fous?! C'est elle qu'il faut arrêter, pas nous! Vous devez- »

« C'est inutile, Yuuki-san, ils n'ont pas d'autonomie intellectuelle. Miyu avait fait trop de dégâts à cause de ça. On ne refait pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. » énonça simplement Tomoe avec un sourire torve. « Ils n'obéissent qu'à moi. »

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, Mikoto fut désarmée mais alors que le garde se saisissait d'elle, il fut soudainement projeté contre le mur avec fracas.

Shizuru sourit tandis que Tomoe se retournait avec étonnement pour voir se dresser devant elle une Mai souriante qui faisait craquer les jointures de ses doigts. « On ne touche pas à Mikoto sans avoir mon feu vert. »

La présidente de la fondation la regarda avec stupeur. Le garde se releva avec difficulté. « Comment... Qui es-tu? Un androïde? »

Mai éclata de rire et se tourna vers le garde qui avançait de nouveau vers elle avec prudence. « Seulement la tenancière d'un restaurant », répondit-elle en s'élançant vers lui, « j'ai l'habitude de jouer les gros-bras. »

L'Hime de feu envoya à nouveau valser son adversaire à l'autre bout de la pièce et ce dernier l'attira à lui pour la projeter contre le sol. Le combat reprit avec rage devant une Tomoe éberluée. Toute à sa contemplation, elle ne vit pas Natsuki s'élancer vers elle et la désarmer souplement d'un coup de pied latéral bien placé. Rena était toujours un peu chancelante mais se relevait en s'appuyant contre le mur. Mikoto tentait désespérément de faire lâcher prise aux gardes qui retenaient les deux détectives.

Avec un cri de rage et alors que Natsuki la plaquait contre la porte, Tomoe se tourna vers ces derniers. « En joue! »

Immédiatement après, les deux androïdes sortirent deux revolvers de leur ceinture et les pointèrent sur la tempe de leur captive. Mikoto se figea.

« Lâche-moi maintenant ou je les tue. »

À l'entente de la voix mélodieuse de la femme qu'elle venait de maîtriser, Natsuki lâcha immédiatement sa prise et se recula en signe de soumission sous les yeux désespérés de Shizuru.

« Natsuki, ne... »

« C'est bon, Shizuru, » lui répondit cette dernière avec un doux sourire. « J'ai décidé de me battre pour toi. Si je te perds, que me restera-t-il à protéger? »

Elle virent Mai arrêter de se battre et se laisser prendre en otage par son adversaire. Tomoe récupéra son arme sans se presser et la pointa vers Mikoto pour lui faire signe de rejoindre ses amies et quand cette dernière l'eut fait, elle se tourna vers Natsuki qui, avec la femme de Kyoto, semblait perdue dans un autre monde.

« Que c'est mielleux, Na-tsu-ki », commença-t-elle, ennuyée, « tu veux la sauver? Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. En parlant de cela », elle se tourna en souriant innocemment à Rena qui se tenait de nouveau debout et qui rejoignait sa collègue lentement, « à quel prix évalues-tu ta traîtrise, Rena? N'as-tu pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose? »

Les deux scientifiques s'étranglèrent et se tournèrent vers la salle bleue dont la porte était restée ouverte. De là où elles étaient, elles ne voyaient pas Arika. Mais les halogènes qui éclairaient constamment la pièce depuis six mois étaient éteints, plongeant ainsi cette dernière dans le noir.

« Plus de courant électrique, on dirait », précisa Tomoe, « je me demande si une machine peut fonctionner sans énergie, pas vous? »

C'était une machine qui maintenait la petite fille en vie. Respiration artificielle.

Arika était morte.

* * *

_« Il n'y a pas de mort à crédit. La mort on la paie en espèces. »_

Christine Arnothy

* * *

_Review ^^?_


	10. Chapitre 9: Les Larmes de la Chimère

_Salut à tous! Je passe en coup de vent, voici la suite!_

_Merci à Maki et à Just a dream of you pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, surtout qu'on me dise que mon orthographe est correcte ^^ (j'ai tendance à être quelque peu maniaque à ce sujet...)  
_

_C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Beaucoup d'action, pour changer ^^.  
_

_Sur ce, enjoy!_

* * *

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Chapitre 9: Les Larmes de la Chimère**

_**21-22 Avril 2014**_

Natsuki ferma les yeux.

_Arika_

Elle se tourna vers sa « soeur » et vit que cette dernière regardait la salle bleue calmement. La pâle silhouette de Rena Sayers semblait s'être gelée. Tout n'était plus que peine et résignation.

Les yeux de la mère qui n'avait plus d'enfant s'éteignirent et une seule larme roula sur sa joue quand elle les ferma.

Natsuki voulut hurler. Au moment où elle faisait un geste pour serrer son amie contre elle, la voix sensuelle qu'elle avait appris à honnir retentit une nouvelle fois dans la pièce obscure.

« Alors Natsuki, est-ce que tu sais ce qui te reste à faire? »

Shizuru, toujours retenue par l'androïde qu'elle avait vainement tenté de tuer quelques minutes plus tôt, pâlit lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme jeter à leur tortionnaire un regard furibond mais défait. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas céder. De toute façon elles étaient condamnées.

« Réveille _Sunrise_ et je te promets de les laisser partir », continua Tomoe, une main sur la hanche et la seconde jouant négligemment avec son arme électrifiante. « Toi par contre, c'est sans espoir. »

Natsuki émit un petit rire et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire coupable. Un frisson parcourut Shizuru et elle sentit à ses côtés Nao se tendre. Elle n'allait pas le faire, si? Elle n'était pas si stupide!

_Natsuki ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie je t'en supplie _

Mais Natsuki ne l'entendit pas et se tourna lentement vers la chose gisante dans la colonne au centre de la pièce.

« Natsuki! » La femme de Kyoto se débattit de toutes ses forces en hurlant, en vain. « Ne fais pas ça! » Mais Natsuki continua d'avancer et fit un petit signe de tête à Rena qui vint se poster à quelques mètres d'elle devant un ordinateur de contrôle comme un automate.

Shizuru sentit les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle allait le faire. Elle allait réveiller cette abomination. N'avait-elle donc rien appris ? Elle se tourna vers ses amies pour chercher de l'aide mais ne trouva que trois visages graves et angoissés. Elles savaient que c'était inutile. Elles ne pouvaient que regarder. La présidente de la fondation jubilait et se tourna vers elles en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Est-ce que vous savez comment Natsuki a appelé ses créations? » commença-t-elle en contemplant l'homme-loup avec envie. La généticienne blêmit et se tourna vers elle en serrant les poings. « Elle disait que c'était des chimères », continua Tomoe, « c'est mignon, non? »

Natsuki ne démentit pas mais soupira en baissant les yeux. Elle se passa une main sur le front et se tourna de nouveau vers l'ordinateur qui faisait face à la chimère. Shizuru n'en pouvait plus. Croyait-elle vraiment que cette femme les laisserait partir? Était-elle naïve à ce point? Pendant qu'elle regardait, impuissante, les doigts de Natsuki commencer à taper sur le clavier de contrôle avec lenteur, Tomoe continuait à parler avec emphase.

« Nous avons réussi à supprimer son autonomie intellectuelle, à elle aussi. Elle n'obéira qu'à moi une fois éveillée. » Elle soupira de contentement. « Je suis géniale. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça? » Tomoe se tourna vers Nao, interloquée et véritablement surprise cette fois.

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte, bon sang?! Du pouvoir? Tu ne pourras jamais la montrer! » Tomoe la regarda sans comprendre.

« Mais rien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'apporterait quelque chose? » Nao lui envoya un regard confus. « Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ça _pour rien_?! »

La femme aux cheveux verts cligna des yeux et finit par sourire. Un vrai sourire. Heureux. « Pas pour rien, Yuuki-san. Regardez cette merveille. »

Folle. Complètement folle.

Elles se tournèrent toutes de nouveau vers la chimère. Seule Shizuru gardait ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Natsuki comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. Mikoto fronça les sourcils avec dégoût en resserrant la prise sur son sabre, elle ne voyait rien de merveilleux dans l'expérience qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Mais Tomoe continua sans se préoccuper de leurs regards ou des hochements de tête silencieux que se renvoyaient les deux scientifiques de temps à autre.

« Regardez ce que la science est capable de faire? Ne donneriez-vous pas n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce savoir? » Elle ne reçut que trois regards éberlués. Elle délirait. « Depuis des années je rêve de voir une telle chose se produire! Regardez sa force, regardez la perfection de sa silhouette! N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de voir la naissance d'un tel être? Avez-vous seulement conscience du privilège qui vous est fait de la voir se réveiller? »

Folle. Complètement folle.

Shizuru n'écoutait pas. Ses yeux étaient si résolument fixés sur sa compagne qu'ils auraient pu la brûler. Mais Natsuki l'ignorait. Natsuki ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard en réponse au sien. Elle tremblait. Elle voyait cette femme qu'elle avait toujours aimée taper souplement sur quelques touches, tourner un bouton, jeter un regard à sa collègue et recommencer, inlassablement. Sans un regard pour elle. Alors que Tomoe continuait de parler avec frénésie en battant des mains et en souriant comme une démente, elle sentit quelque chose se casser en elle. Il fallait que Natsuki la regarde. Elle avait besoin de voir ces yeux encore une fois.

_« Regarde-moi! » _

Le cri arrêta le babillage incessant de Tomoe et tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Les yeux brûlants de Natsuki s'étaient immédiatement vrillés aux siens, comme si la scientifique se retenait de le faire depuis le début.

« Regarde-moi... » Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce. Pendant un très bref instant de flottement, plus personne ne parla. Tomoe cligna des paupières, les mains toujours suspendues en l'air. Natsuki avait arrêté de taper sur ses touches.

Et pendant cette si courte seconde d'éternité, le monde n'était plus qu'à elles et elles seules. Une vague de désir déferla dans les veines de Shizuru à la vue de l'amour infini qu'elle voyait dans le vert brillant des yeux qui s'étaient tout entiers plongés dans les siens. Et elle vit des milliers de choses. De la colère, de la fureur, de la culpabilité, de la honte, de l'amour, du désir... et une demande muette.

_Confiance_

Elle lui demandait de lui faire confiance. Mais comment le pouvait-elle?

L'instant se finit par un grand éclat de rire léger et mélodieux. Tomoe se tenait les côtes et riait à gorge déployée. Le temps reprit alors ses droits et Natsuki revint instantanément à ses ordinateurs pendant que la présidente folle de la fondation Searrs essuyait les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues avec son pouce.

« Fujino-san, vous êtes pitoyable. » Un autre éclat rire. « C'est très mignon. » Un petit rire. « Pour un peu je vous demanderai en mariage. » Elle se reprit et se contenta de plaquer sur son visage un sourire carnassier pour démentir ses paroles. « C'est vraiment trop dommage. »

« Espèce de- » Un coup de crosse bien placé suffit à faire taire Nao qui laissa échapper une plainte étouffée.

« Un peu de calme je vous prie », énonça Tomoe avec douceur, « je ne voudrais pas que ma Natsuki préférée se trompe et rate le réveil de l'expérience du siècle. » Elle avança et se pencha vers la chimère sans un mot de plus. Plus personne n'avait rien à dire.

Le silence retomba.

Au bout d'un moment, Natsuki parla à voix haute, les yeux fixés sur son écran, le visage plus neutre que jamais. « Tu es prête, Rena? Tout est en place? »

Cette dernière lui répondit avec un sourire neutre. « Tout est parfait. »

« Dans ce cas, réveil amorcé. » Elle leva les yeux vers la chimère et sembla s'adresser à elle.

« Bonne chance », murmura-t-elle simplement en laissant ses mains retomber dans les larges poches de sa blouse immaculée.

Il y eut une détonation sèche et le niveau du liquide contenu dans la colonne de verre commença à descendre avec lenteur. La forme chimérique resta inerte encore un moment. Les fils qui étaient reliés à sa peau furent retirés un à un de la colonne par Natsuki qui les tirait avec douceur depuis l'extérieur, comme si elle avait encore de la considération pour la chose qu'elle avait créée.

Au bout d'un moment, dans un silence religieux pour Tomoe, écoeuré chez les otages et neutre chez les deux scientifiques, les pattes de la chimère touchèrent le fond de la colonne et la tête émergea en entier. Le niveau continuait de baisser. Rena appuya sur un bouton, le dernier, et le verre de la colonne s'enfonça lui aussi progressivement dans le sol.

Lorsque le niveau de liquide eut atteint les hanches du monstre, le réveil commença.

Les pattes avant bougèrent tout d'abord, avec lenteur.

Les épaules s'ébrouèrent ensuite en faisant se hérisser les poils gris qui s'y trouvaient. Chacun retint son souffle à la vue de ces premiers mouvements avec une sorte d'anticipation malsaine.

_Ça_ se réveillait. Enfin. Déjà.

C'était à la fois magnifique et hideux.

Natsuki ne se recula pas et resta face à sa création. À peine un mètre séparait la femme de la chimère qui commençait à s'agiter. Lorsque le liquide et le verre eurent quasiment atteint ses chevilles, elle tenait debout et vérifiait aveuglément son équilibre, les yeux toujours clos.

Toutes les personnes présentes attendaient la suite avec appréhension, excitation ou terreur. Shizuru regardait désespérément sa compagne en tentant par la pensée de lui demander de se reculer. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque la chimère ouvrira les yeux et les posera sur elle? N'avait-elle aucune conscience du danger qu'elle courait? L'horreur la frappa. Cette seule pensée suffisait à lui serrer l'estomac.

Après une attente interminable, la chimère secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

_Sunrise_

Les yeux de la chimère étaient comme deux minuscules soleils, brillants comme l'étaient les cheveux d'Alyssa.

Les quatre Himes frémirent de terreur. La _chose_ cligna des yeux et fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale en se redressant sur ses pattes arrières. Tomoe laissa échapper un petit cri d'excitation.

Les yeux sans expression de la chimère se posèrent sur la scientifique qui lui faisait face avec panache.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. La bête resta immobile et se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté avec intrigue. Natsuki cligna des paupières mais ne se détourna pas.

La louve et la chimère ne cessèrent pas de se regarder pendant une bonne minute avant que le silence tendu et immobile ne soit brisé par un cri de joie de la part de Tomoe. Cette dernière semblait se retenir de faire des petits bonds surexcités autour de son nouvel animal de compagnie. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Natsuki avec un sourire torve et donna son premier ordre d'une voix chantante et douce.

« _Sunrise_, débarrasse-toi d'elle, s'il te plait. »

Un frisson de terreur parcourut le corps de Shizuru et elle se débattit de plus bel en pleurant. La chimère pencha la tête de l'autre côté sans quitter des yeux sa créatrice et après un bref instant, fit ses premiers mouvements vers elle d'un pas pesant.

Shizuru cessa de se débattre.

Natsuki souriait.

Une fois à sa hauteur, la chimère se pencha vers elle, curieuse, et lorsque la scientifique tendit une main pour lui caresser la joue, le monstre ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher.

Le sourire de Tomoe s'effaça pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcils impatient. « _Sunrise_, tue-la! »

Mais la chimère souriait, visiblement heureuse d'être caressée par son vis-à-vis. Natsuki sembla émerger de sa transe et brisa le charme qui la faisait maintenir ses yeux dans les orbes brillants de sa créature. Elle se tourna vers Tomoe et lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

« Les loups se comprennent entre eux, Tomoe. Tu aurais dû y penser. »

La présidente se tendit et sa main se crispa sur son arme. « Que veux-tu dire? Tu n'es pas un loup. »

« Qu'en sais-tu? »

Elles s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et la seconde d'après la chimère bondissait vers Tomoe avec un grognement inhumain, crocs apparents.

Chaos. Total.

Sans perdre un instant, Rena se rua vers la sortie. Les trois gardes du corps de la présidente envoyèrent valser leur prise respective contre les murs et s'interposèrent entre la chimère et cette dernière. Tomoe s'élança avec un cri de terreur sur sa droite et fonça vers la salle bleue, Natsuki sur ses talons. Libérées de leur prise, les trois Himes se relevèrent et Mikoto, plus rapide, se précipita vers la porte où elle se tourna vers en hurlant. Les cris des androïdes et les mugissements de la chimère créaient un vacarme étourdissant.

« On ne peut rien faire! » Un coup de sabre pour repousser un assaillant. « Dehors! »

Survie en jeu.

Inspirer. Courir vers le hall. Refermer la porte derrière soi. La barricader même en sachant que c'est inutile. Se tourner vers l'ascenseur.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer.

Appuyer sur un bouton pour faire redescendre la machine.

Attendre. Silence.

Inspirer. Ne pas paniquer. Expirer. Doucement.

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et Mai appuya frénétiquement sur le plus haut bouton. Le trajet se fit en silence et quand elles arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, elles soupirèrent de soulagement.

Le hall d'entrée n'était nul autre que le phare lui-même. Elles se trouvaient juste à l'intérieur. Rena n'apparut pas.

Courir vers la sortie. Air Libre. Enfin.

Elles se permirent alors de souffler un peu. Mikoto s'assit, suivie de près par Mai, à même le sol. Nao s'accroupi à leur côté en s'épongeant le front, le poing toujours serré sur son arme comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et peut-être que sa vie en dépendait, songea-t-elle avec ironie.

Le soleil se levait sur la falaise et les roches brunes. Bientôt les étoiles disparaîtraient et le ciel se couvrirait de couleurs. Shizuru se tourna vers le phare tout en reprenant son souffle. Elle repensait au cauchemar éveillé qu'elle venait de faire et se surprit à prier pour que toute cette enquête ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Peine perdue.

Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage avec le haut de sa manche et se résolut à attendre que Natsuki revienne, si elle revenait. Attendre, encore?

Elle sentit son corps se rebeller lorsqu'elle se força à rester immobile quand tout son être lui criait de partir à la recherche de sa compagne. Une main se posa sur son bras et elle vit Nao lui faire signe d'attendre. Sa jeune collègue avait le visage tout aussi angoissé que le sien et elle comprit qu'elle aussi devait se retenir de ne pas s'élancer à nouveau dans l'antre de cauchemar où elles se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Shizuru chancela tant elle tremblait et avant qu'aucune de ses trois amies ne puisse l'arrêter, elle s'élança vers le phare une nouvelle fois.

Car c'était Natsuki qui attendait.

* * *

Le bureau de Rena était l'opposé de celui de Natsuki.

C'est ce qu'avait toujours pensé cette dernière à chaque fois qu'elle y entrait. Il était grand, rectangulaire, et plusieurs étagères remplies de livres pour certaines, d'ustensiles en verre pour d'autres et de produits dangereux pour le reste se dressaient les unes derrière les autres. Seul un petit espace resté libre était occupé par un bureau où s'empilaient plusieurs dossiers.

Après avoir traversé la salle bleue dans l'obscurité à la poursuite de son employeur, Natsuki avait dû se résigner à pénétrer dans cette pièce avec anxiété. Elle savait que Tomoe, contrairement à elle, était armée. Et les étagères cachaient la visibilité.

Le bureau était plongé dans l'obscurité, lui aussi. Elle voulut allumer les lumières mais l'interrupteur était hors-service. Tomoe avait coupé l'électricité dans cette pièce aussi, apparemment. Elle eut à peine le temps de se faire cette réflexion lorsqu'elle entra. L'instant d'après, un flash électrique traversait la pièce dans sa direction et elle se jeta sur sa droite, derrière une étagère de livres. Elle se releva en vitesse alors que d'autres flashs se succédaient et courut vers le fond de la pièce. Elle tourna et se retrouva devant une autre rangée de livres qui furent expulsés dans l'allée par un tir malheureux.

« Tu aimes te cacher, n'est-ce pas, Na-tsu-ki? Tu as toujours été si lâche! »

Elle entendit le claquement des talons vernis de son adversaire derrière elle et se rua derrière une autre étagère pour éviter un tir. Elle sentit son bras s'engourdir. Touchée.

La voix doucereuse de Tomoe s'éleva non loin d'elle lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise. « Ah, touchée je crois, je me trompe? Va-t-on jouer longtemps, Natsuki? »

Natsuki se redressa et vit qu'elle était derrière une étagère sur laquelle étaient entreposés les tubes à essais, bocaux, fioles et autres récipients de verre. C'était mauvais.

Une fiole explosa prêt de son oreille. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Tomoe hurlait comme une démente.

Complètement folle.

Les tirs cessèrent au bout d'un moment et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, l'étagère entière, accompagnée par ses homologues, basculait sur elle, renversant la totalité de son contenu sur le sol.

Elle se sentit projetée contre le sol en essayant de se protéger de ses bras. Des éclats de verre écorchèrent son visage lorsqu'elle tomba, et elle eut l'impression que ses tympans se perçaient tant le fracas du verre qui se brise était étourdissant.

« Ouuuh, jackpot!! » ria une Tomoe hystérique non loin d'elle.

Les autres étagères avaient suivi le mouvement. Les récipients des produits dangereux se fracassèrent sur le sol et déversèrent leurs contenus sur le sol. La réaction en chaîne commença lorsque ces derniers se lièrent les uns aux autres non loin d'elle. Il y eut plusieurs détonations et la combustion commença.

De gigantesques flammes noires surgirent du néant et entreprirent de lécher les murs gris. Quelques secondes encore et le plafond s'enflammait à son tour.

Sonnée, Natsuki n'entendit que le bruit des talons sur les débris de verre lorsque la femme d'affaires s'approcha. « Le désavantage d'avoir une blouse blanche, Natsuki, c'est que même dans l'obscurité il est difficile de se cacher », commença la présidente avant de faire une pause pendant laquelle elles entendirent toutes les deux les mugissements de la chimère deux pièces plus loin et le vacarme du combat. « Tss, me faire ça, à moi. N'as-tu pas de coeur? »

La pièce était devenue une fournaise. L'air était à présent toxique. La femme s'arrêta à sa hauteur avec lenteur, apparemment insensible à l'incendie, et elle vit ses chaussures juste devant ses yeux. Son corps entier lui faisait mal et ses joues la brûlaient. Elle ferma les yeux, qui piquaient, agressés par les relents de fumée noire que dégageait l'incendie chimique. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, Hime ou pas, elle n'était pas Mai, elle ne pouvait pas se relever avec autant de poids sur les épaules.

« Tu es prête? J'imagine que tu sais ce qui t'attend. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il y eut une détonation sourde qui n'était pas celle de l'arme électrifiante. Elle rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le corps de Tomoe Marguerite tomber devant elle dans un craquement sinistre. Les chaussures noires de Shizuru Fujino furent bientôt à hauteur de ses yeux et elle entendit la voix douce de son amie lui souffler des mots d'encouragement.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, oh Natsuki, j'ai eu si peur! » Cette dernière se contenta de sourire douloureusement. Les flammes mangeaient à présent le bois des étagères. Après un court moment, elle sentit que l'on redressait une à une les étagères en feu et bientôt elle fut capable de se lever, renversant par la même occasion quelques livres et débris de verre qui retombèrent sur le sol dans un crissement désagréable.

Elle chancela et serait retombée si Shizuru n'avait pas passé un bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'appuya sur elle brièvement et se libéra après avoir retrouvé son équilibre en toussant.

« Il faut sortir d'ici! »

Shizuru lui fit un petit sourire triste qui s'effaça lorsque le vacarme qui faisait jusque-là office de bruit de fond cessa. Elles se regardèrent un instant, plus pâles que jamais, et Natsuki tira sa compagne par le bras sans attendre pour courir vers la salle bleue. Si elles restaient plus longtemps dans cette pièce, les toxines les tueraient.

Quand elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, elles constatèrent avec effroi que des débris de verre scintillaient un peu partout sur le sol. La colonne qui retenait Arika prisonnière avait été brisée. Il ne restait plus rien d'autre dans la salle bleue qu'une mer de couteaux. Arika avait disparu.

Rena. Rena était revenue chercher sa fille malgré tout. Natsuki se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait à présent. Elle espérait de tout coeur que sa collègue, amie et presque-soeur s'en était sortie.

Elle se tourna vers son bureau où le silence commençait à devenir terrifiant mais ne put esquisser le moindre geste dans sa direction.

On empoigna sèchement ses épaules. Elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière et deux bras l'encerclèrent avec force. Le brusque contact de son dos avec le corps de Shizuru lui coupa le souffle et elle se sentit faiblir.

« Shizuru... » Le temps s'arrêta.

« Je sais. Plus tard. » La voix de la femme de Kyoto était voilée et fatiguée. L'étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le silence se déposa sur leurs corps. « Plus tard. » répéta finalement cette dernière avant de la forcer à se tourner vers elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion.

Un baiser parfait.

Mais la louve ne pouvait pas l'apprécier à cet instant. Elle repoussa doucement sa compagne avant de soupirer et de se défaire de l'étreinte. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose mais Shizuru l'en empêcha.

« Je sais », commença-t-elle, le regard hanté, « plus tard. Il faut sortir d'ici. »

Et le temps reprit ses droits.

Natsuki hocha la tête avec simplicité. Elle était incapable de faire autre chose à cet instant, trop sonnée encore pour reprendre entièrement ses sens. Shizuru venait de l'embrasser. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle lui pardonnait? Déjà, aussi facilement, comme un souffle de vent sur une bougie? C'était tellement irréel que la scientifique se força à se convaincre que c'était impossible. Les toxines qu'elle avait respirées quelques minutes plus tôt lui faisaient tourner la tête.

Elle entra dans son bureau, Shizuru sur ses talons, l'estomac noué.

C'était un véritable carnage.

Des morceaux d'androïdes gisaient un peu partout dans la pièce et du sang artificiel s'étalait sur le sol et les murs dans une composition colérique. Les mains de Natsuki se crispèrent et elle chercha des yeux le dernier survivant de la bataille. Androïde ou chimère?

Un couinement douloureux sur sa droite répondit à sa question muette. La chimère se tenait sur trois pattes, repliée sur elle-même contre un mur. Il y avait du sang sur sa fourrure argentée et ses yeux brillaient faiblement.

La bête agonisait.

Sans un mot, Natsuki se tourna vers Shizuru et lui retira son revolver d'un geste mécanique. Elle le regarda un instant, songeuse, puis l'empoigna plus fermement et dirigea ses yeux vers sa chimère.

Lorsque Natsuki avança vers elle, elle sembla reconnaître son odeur et se tourna vers la scientifique avec espoir. Cette dernière s'agenouilla près d'elle sans un mot et caressa son visage avec douceur. Elle s'apaisa et ferma les yeux en frottant son visage contre la peau de sa main.

Elles restèrent un moment comme cela. Natsuki aurait été incapable d'expliquer la connexion qui s'était établie entre elles mais elle savait qu'elle était assez forte pour lui faire oublier que ce qui se tenait devant elle était une abomination.

À cet instant, à simplement caresser la fourrure de son « enfant », elle avait l'impression d'être face à une soeur. Si sauvage, comme elle. Si louve, comme elle.

Si seule.

Comme elle.

Lentement, comme à regret, elle amena son revolver contre la tempe de l'animal et lui fit un sourire rassurant lorsqu'il lui lança un regard inquiet. La chimère sourit en retour et elles échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'elle ne ferme pour la dernière fois ses paupières sur ses iris de lumière.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues lorsque ses yeux furent complètement clos.

Natsuki ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle appuya sur la détente. Il y eut une détonation. Et plus rien. La chimère s'affaissa paisiblement contre le mur.

Natsuki se releva et comme Shizuru la suivait sans un mot, elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la sortie dans un état second. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'intérieur sombre du phare et qu'elles marchèrent vers la sortie et la lumière, Natsuki glissa une main dans la poche de sa blouse maculée de sang. Elles émergèrent du phare en silence.

Le soleil se levait. Elles virent trois silhouettes se lever avec lui et marcher vers elles sans un mot. Les visages des femmes qui leur faisaient face étaient fermés et inexpressifs. Ironiquement, c'était Shizuru qui laissait le plus percevoir son véritable état de détresse. La scientifique leur fit face un instant, droite et fière malgré tout. Digne.

Natsuki détourna les yeux pour les poser sur le magnifique ciel pourpre, orange et rose. Elle sourit.

C'était un superbe lever de soleil.

Sans se retourner, elle appuya sur le détonateur qui se trouvait dans sa poche et attendit. Un grondement sourd s'éleva derrière elle et bientôt le phare et une partie de la falaise s'effondrèrent pour rejoindre la mer devant quatre femmes mystifiées.

* * *

_« Les larmes sont un don. Souvent les pleurs, après l'erreur ou l'abandon, raniment nos forces brisées. »_

Victor Hugo

* * *

_Et voilà, badaboum! On se dirige à présent tout droit vers la fin! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à plus tard pour la suite!_


	11. Chapitre 10: Le silence

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Un grand merci à Mouligane pour sa review : tu a été mon unique supporter ^^, youhou!_

_Voici le chapitre 10, qui est aussi l'avant dernier. Si vous trouvez qu'il est assez bizarre, c'est normal, pas d'inquiétude. J'ai essayé quelques petits trucs donc je sais que le résultat est assez spécial... Encore une petite précision et on y va: le chapitre est, dans sa quasi-totalité, un dialogue._

_Bref, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: On se répète un peu mais il faut le faire: Mai Hime n'est toujours pas à moi._

* * *

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Chapitre 10: Le Silence**

_**22 Avril 2014**_

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

La phrase avait été crachée avec un tel mépris que les quatre autres femmes réunies dans le petit salon confortable frissonnèrent.

Nao Yuuki n'avait pas perdu de temps. À peine après avoir pris la peine de regarder la falaise s'écrouler devant elles, elle s'était emparée des menottes accrochées à sa ceinture en silence et les avait passées aux poignets d'une Natsuki complètement éteinte. La scientifique n'avait pas essayé de se défendre verbalement. Elle n'avait pas reculée lorsque les cercles d'acier s'étaient présentés à elle et n'avait pas tressailli lorsqu'ils s'étaient refermés en mordant douloureusement sa peau. Nao les avait trop serrées, les menottes.

Personne n'avait parlé.

Les heures qui s'étaient écoulées ensuite avaient été pour Natsuki un défilé d'images floues qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enregistrer. Elles avaient marché le long de la falaise. Une falaise? Quelle falaise, il n_'y avait plus de falaise!_ Étaient montées en voiture. Pas la sienne. Avaient traversé une nouvelle fois la forêt de sapins noirs ensommeillés qui les regardaient avec curiosité.

Sans se regarder. Sans se parler.

Tout n'avait été qu'un flou de couleurs disparates et agressives.

La louve avait été ignorée du regard pendant l'ensemble du trajet, qui lui avait semblé à la fois interminable et fulgurant. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être immergée dans un rêve. Dans ce rêve elle, trois de ses meilleures amies et son amante, voyageaient dans la nuit sans se parler. Sans se regarder.

La réalité ne pouvait pas être aussi terrifiante, avait-elle décidé pour préserver ce qui lui restait de santé mentale. Seuls les cauchemars pouvaient être aussi morbides. Aussi bruyamment silencieux.

Pourtant, lorsque Nao l'avait tirée hors de la voiture et qu'elles s'étaient rendues toutes les cinq devant la porte de son appartement, Natsuki avait commencé à émerger, lentement, pour regagner les rives de la conscience et de la réalité.

Parce que la force avec laquelle elle avait été traînée n'existait pas dans les rêves. La douleur qui l'avait étreinte lorsque son poignet avait été serré sans ménagement n'existait pas dans les rêves. Tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas été un cauchemar mais bel et bien la réalité. _Si triste, la réalité._

Et sa raison, envolée...

Elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses clés. Où étaient-elles? Où étaient-elles? Elles étaient restées dans un sac quelque part sous le phare. Sous le phare? Quelle drôle d'idée de laisser des clés sous un phare! Dans un sac, mais quel sac? Ai-je jamais eu un sac? Nao avait soupiré. Shizuru, qui avait semblé elle aussi sortir d'une longue torpeur, avait crocheté la serrure comme une cambrioleuse professionnelle et elles étaient entrées. Chez elle? Oui chez moi. Elle n'aimait pas la couleur des murs.

De quelle couleur étaient les murs_?_

Nao l'avait forcée à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils du salon -confortable! confortable!- alors que Mai, Mikoto et Shizuru s'étaient assises sur le canapé, en face d'elle. Mais de quelle couleur étaient ces murs? La rousse était restée debout et avait fulminée en retrouvant son paquet de cigarettes vide alors qu'elle en avait tristement besoin.

Si Natsuki avait été de meilleure humeur, elle lui aurait sans doute révélée que des cigarettes se trouvaient dans un tiroir à quelques pas d'elle -jouons à cache-cache, Duran, Maman n'est pas là-, mais elle se contenta de la regarder sans sourciller avec des yeux égarés et d'attendre que son « amie » lui crache à la figure tout le mal qu'elle pensait d'elle.

Du mal? Oui (les murs étaient bleu foncé), du mal. En y repensant, elle adorait le bleu. Chez toi.

Je n'ai jamais eu de sac. Ses clés étaient restées dans sa voiture.

La raison revenait. Un peu.

Sans doute aurait-elle dû laisser la jeune détective voir à quel point elle-même se haïssait pour ses actes. Mais il n'était pas encore dit que Natsuki Kuga se lamenterait aux pieds d'un détective pour implorer un pardon qu'elle ne méritait pas. Bleu, les murs, bleu! Natsuki Kuga était une louve fière, pas un mouton terrorisé. Je suis nulle aux dames, elle préfèrait les échecs. Alors, Natsuki Kuga assumait ses actes. C'était comme cela. Et Natsuki Kuga irait en prison. C'était tout.

« Tu me dégoûtes », lâcha Nao sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

La phrase avait été crachée avec un tel mépris que les quatre autres femmes réunies dans le petit salon confortable frissonnèrent. Malgré elle, Natsuki grimaça en clignant des yeux.

« Ça a le mérite d'être cl- »

« Tais-toi! »

La phrase avait claqué dans l'air comme un fouet. Nao, furibonde, empoigna le vase qui se trouvait sur la table basse et le lança contre le mur -bleu, le mur, bleu- le plus proche avec rage. L'objet se serait écrasé contre ce dernier si Mikoto ne l'avait pas souplement intercepté en effectuant une impossible pirouette. Le silence retomba lourdement dans la pièce pendant que la femme-chat reposait placidement le vase comme si de rien n'était en remettant en place quelques fleurs. _Chut, ne fais pas de bruit._

Natsuki avait fermé les yeux en attendant une collision qui ne vint pas.

_Nao+Violence=Danger, _se dit-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, seul signe extérieur de son véritable état de terreur.

« Tais toi! » répéta la détective, « Silence! C'est clair? » hurla-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

« Limpide. » _Ne fais pas de bruit._

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles la température de la pièce chuta en dessous de zéro.

« Ça suffit. » _Tout ça, si réel, si vivant, si vrai._

Nao se tourna vers Mai, éberluée. « Quoi? »

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre » répliqua calmement cette dernière en se levant à son tour. « Nous sommes ici pour que Natsuki nous explique ce qui reste à expliquer. Pas pour nous entre-tuer. »

« Écoute Mai, tu- »

« Non », coupa-t-elle froidement. « Mai a déjà assez écouté. Maintenant j'aimerais juste qu'on en finisse avec ça pour pouvoir tourner la page. »

Elle les regarda tour à tour comme pour les mettre au défi de la contredire. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement à cette vue. Mai était toujours aussi autoritaire quand elle s'y mettait. Il était clair qu'à part Shizuru -mais cette dernière semblait de nouveau complètement déconnectée de la réalité-, personne n'oserait la contredire, pour rien au monde.

« Regarde un peu l'état dans lequel tu es, Nao », reprit l'Hime de feu avec emphase, « on a l'impression que tu vas la massacrer! Vous êtes devenues folles ou quoi? » Elle secoua la tête en haussant la voix. « Bon sang, tout le monde ici sait que Natsuki n'a pas eu le choix! »

Natsuki se figea. « Mai- »

« Non, Natsuki! Écoute, je t'en veux d'être partie, d'accord! Je t'en veux de ne pas nous avoir prévenue lorsque tu es revenue, c'est vrai! De ne pas nous avoir demandé de l'aide, c'est vrai! De t'être laissée embarquée dans cette folie, oui aussi! Mais- »

« Ne me cherche pas d'excuses! » s'emporta Natsuki en se levant elle aussi. La colère irradiait à présent de chaque fibre de son être. Elle sentait bouillir en elle une inexplicable rage à l'encontre de sa précieuse amie qui lui fit peur. « J'ai fait mon choix! » martela-t-elle en faisant un geste sec des mains, toujours liées.

« Ce n'était pas un choix! » répliqua Mai avec dans les yeux quelque chose que la louve interpréta comme étant des larmes. Encore. Combien de personnes allait-elle encore faire pleurer par ses actes?

Mai continua sans percevoir son trouble. « Mais tu n'es pas responsable! »

« Tu étais prisonnière, Natsuki, tu n'étais qu'un outil. C'est toi qui a créé _Sunrise_, mais... » commença tranquillement Mikoto en piquant une fleur dans le vase qu'elle avait sauvé quelques secondes plus tôt pour en respirer le parfum avec un sourire.

Natsuki ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. La façon dont elles la disculpaient avec autant de calme lui donnait la nausée. « Vous êtes folles. » C'était un constat dérangeant. Tout le monde semblait être redevenu aussi fou que lors du Festival. Tout partait en vrille. « Je suis coupable, Mikoto. Le reste, ce qu'il y a autour, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Elle vit Mai détourner le regard et le sourire de la femme-chat s'effacer comme à regret. Elle soupira et voulut se passer une main dans les cheveux sans succès. Les menottes lui faisaient mal. Elle se détourna elle aussi et regarda Shizuru, qui la contemplait avec des yeux implorants.

« J'assume ce que j'ai fait, d'accord? Pas besoin d'être prise en pitié, merci. »

Le rouge qui peignait le regard de Shizuru était merveilleux. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait alors qu'elle les laissait traverser la forêt qui peuplait les siens pour voyager vers son âme et découvrir son être. Si rouge. Elle regretterait ces yeux, lorsqu'elle serait derrière les barreaux. Elle regretterait ce rouge qui faisait tourner son monde, cet éclat écarlate qui guidait ses pas depuis toujours.

_Oui_, pensa-t-elle alors, _j'aurais tellement aimé t'emporter avec moi, ce soir là. _Ce soir où elle était partie. _Tout aurait été différent alors. Peut être même plus que « tout »._

« Tu auras des circonstances atténuantes », énonça Mai d'une voix cassée.

Elle sortit de sa transe. « Je n'en veux pas. »

La rousse soupira. « Là tu es stupide. Tu n'as pas à payer pour- »

« Mai, ça suffit maintenant », commença Nao avec agacement, « tu n'es pas sensée être ici, donc si tu pouvais éviter de m'empêcher de faire mon boulot ça serait sympa, merci. »

« Si tu faisais ton boulot, tu ne serais pas ici », répliqua Mikoto avant de plonger son nez dans la fleur qu'elle tenait en souriant tristement cette fois, « tu serais au poste. » Elle se tourna vers la détective et reprit, toute trace d'amusement envolée. « Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles. »

Nao battit des bras furieusement. « Si même Mikoto s'y met, on va pas- »

« Pourquoi » Elles s'interrompirent en entendant le doux accent de Kyoto flotter dans la pièce. « m'as-tu demandé de venir au phare? »

Silence dans le petit salon. Dans leur colère, les opposantes avaient oublié que la femme de Kyoto, silencieuse depuis leur arrivée, était encore présente dans la pièce.

Natsuki reposa ses yeux sur elle avec angoisse et inquiétude. Shizuru paraissait ne même plus avoir la force de se cacher derrière le masque de perfection qui était habituellement le sien en toute circonstance. Lorsqu'elle posa cette question, sa voix était voilée.

Lorsque le sens de la question remonta jusqu'à sa conscience fatiguée, la scientifique émit un flot incohérent de mots étranglés.

« Comment, je-... quoi? »

« Natsuki... » soupira Shizuru en posant sur elle des yeux implorants.

Cette dernière regarda ses mains en silence. Du coin de l'oeil, elle perçut le mouvement de Mai qui se rasseyait sur le canapé et de Nao qui s'appuyait contre le mur pour l'écouter.

« Je... » Elle hésita. Au point où elle en était, le plus simple était encore de ne plus rien cacher. « Je voulais vous montrer la vérité. » Elle soupira avant de continuer. « Depuis le début, le but était de vous tracer un chemin qui vous mènerait jusqu'à des boucs-émissaires que Tomoe avait « préparé ». Mais quand l'enquête s'est terminée, je... je ne pouvais plus. »

Elle s'arrêta, parler était difficile. Sa bouche était sèche. Elle se massa le tempes et se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour se concentrer. « Avec Rena, nous avons décidé de détruire _Sunrise_, le bâtiment, les dossiers, le projet tout entier », énonça-t-elle sans oser lever le regard vers sa compagne ou ses amies. « mais... »

Elle serra les dents. Les confessions étaient amères. « Je voulais vous montrer la vérité. Que vous sachiez ce que j'étais vraiment. J'en ai eu assez de... vous mentir, non », elle releva la tête pour fixer Shizuru avec adoration, « de _te_ mentir. »

Les jeunes femmes méditèrent ces paroles quelques instants. Shizuru avait fermés les yeux, comme si la voir lui était devenu insupportable. À cette pensée Natsuki eut envie de se jeter par la fenêtre sans plus attendre. Un monde où Shizuru ne la regardait pas n'était pas un monde où elle voulait continuer d'exister.

« Et Tomoe et ses gorilles, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là? »

Elle se tourna vers Nao avec un sourire désolé. « Ça... ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

La rousse émit un petit gloussement ironique et croisa les bras. « On s'en doute. »

« Je devais vous retrouver après que Rena vous ait raconté toute l'histoire parce que j'étais incapable de le faire moi-même. » Nao lui fit un hochement de tête pour lui faire signe de continuer lorsqu'elle hésita. « Ensuite on devait sortir et je devais détruire le phare et la chimère. J'avais posé les explosifs le matin. Mais... »

Elle soupira encore une fois tandis que Mikoto reposait avec délicatesse la fleur qu'elle tenait dans le vase prévu à cet effet. « Je pensais que Tomoe me faisait un peu confiance, je me suis trompée. » Elle battit nerveusement des mains, dont les entraves continuaient de faire rougir sa peau. « Elle me surveillait. Elle ne savait pas que vous étiez sur-place avant de vous voir, elle pensait que seules Rena et moi étions dans le phare. »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains après avoir terminé sa phrase. Dans la pièce, les respirations paisibles des Himes ne suffisaient pas à apaiser son coeur emballé. Lorsqu'elle reprit, elle ne put que murmurer quelques mots éraillés par la fatigue et la culpabilité.

« Je suis désolée. »

« C'est un peu tard pour ça, Kuga », lâcha Nao, que le manque de nicotine commençait visiblement à affecter à en juger par ses mouvements nerveux et saccadés. Devait-elle lui dire où se trouvaient les cigarettes? Certainement pas.

« Je le suis quand même. »

« Où est Tomoe, maintenant? » demanda Mai avec curiosité. « Elle est ressortie du phare? »

Natsuki répondit d'une voix neutre. « Je l'ai tué. » Au point où elle en était, autant couvrir Shizuru. Elle ne voulait pas que la femme de Kyoto ait des problèmes avec ses supérieurs pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

« Légitime défense », ajouta-t-elle cependant à la vue des visages hagards et hébétés de ses interlocutrices.

« C'est moi qui l'ai tué », intervint la détective aux yeux rouges avec un petit sourire. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me couvrir, Natsuki », ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel Nao semblait mesurer si elle devait les croire ou non, se tournant tour à tour vers les deux femmes, visiblement peu certaine de ce qu'elle devait retenir. Elle se rengorgea finalement, embarrassée.

« Bien, hum... et Sayers? »

Cette fois tout le monde se tourna vers Natsuki dans un bel ensemble. De toute évidence, si quelqu'un avait la moindre idée de où la scientifique se trouvait, ce devait être elle. « Je n'en ai aucune idée » répondit la louve sobrement avec un sourire narquois emprunté pour l'occasion à son ex-patronne. « Si je le savais », reprit-elle en haussant les épaules, « je ne le dirai pas de toute façon. J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir. » Sa dernière phrase s'éteignit dans un souffle douloureux, tout sourire effacé. « Elle a bien plus sacrifié que moi. »

« Kuga... »

« Moi je n'ai rien sacrifié du tout. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassé. Les mots manquaient. Mikoto s'étira comme un chat sur son côté de canapé, comme si la situation lui passait par dessus la tête. « Tu t'es sacrifiée toi. » conclut-elle finalement.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence après sa soudaine déclaration. Finalement, Nao se redressa contre le mur et décroisa nerveusement les bras pour passa une main dans ses cheveux. L'interrogatoire était bientôt terminé, pensa Natsuki en la voyant faire. La détective ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir et devrait rentrer chez elle, ou du moins aller ailleurs, pour fumer la cigarette tant désirée depuis des heures. A cette pensée, Natsuki soupira silencieusement de soulagement. Plus que quelques minutes et tout serait terminé.

La rousse lui jeta un regard noir, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées. « Est-ce que tu sais pour combien tu vas prendre? » articula-t-elle finalement.

« C'est sans importance. C'est mérité. »

De ça elle était certaine. Mais elle sentit Shizuru s'agiter sur son siège à l'entente de cette affirmation.

« Natsuki... »

Et elles se regardaient, encore. A peine séparées par un mètre d'air, et pourtant si éloignées.

Nao rompit brutalement leur transe en commençant à marcher de long en large derrière le canapé, visiblement passablement énervée. « Je me suis promis de ne jamais laisser un criminel dehors » commença-t-elle avec emphase. « Tu comprends? Ami ou pas, un crime se paye. » Elle soupira avant de reprendre. « Je ne suis pas corrompue, trop de flics le sont déjà. »

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de la scientifique à grandes enjambées en contournant le canapé et ses occupantes, Natsuki vit de l'hésitation dans son regard acéré. A moins que ce ne soit l'effet de la nicotine. Nao s'arrêta à sa hauteur et se pencha vers elle. Elle lui prit les poignets sans douceur et, avant que la jeune louve n'ait pu protester, la paire de menottes qui brûlait sa peau depuis quelques temps tomba sur le sol. Le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoque était désagréable.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Le silence.

Les quatre femmes avaient écarquillé les yeux au même instant et Mai reprit brusquement son inspiration. Éberluée, Natsuki contempla ses mains, leva les yeux vers son amie, ses mains, Nao. Ses mains.

Nao.

« Tu es libre. » Nao grimaça à ses propres mots. « Je... je ne fais pas ça parce que tu es une amie. Je le fais parce que ça me semble juste... pour Shizuru. Et pour Rena et Arika, et... »

« Je ne comprends pas. » la coupa Natsuki. Ça n'était pas sensé se passer de cette manière. Nao n'était pas sensée lui rendre sa liberté. Pour rien au monde. Que ferait-elle dehors de toute façon? Le constat était amer, songea-t-elle, mais Natsuki Kuga n'avait plus rien à faire dans le monde extérieur. Elle ne voulait pas que Nao et Shizuru prennent le risque de la laisser dans la nature.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre », répliqua Nao d'une voix cassante, « c'est comme ça c'est tout. Je ne le fais pas pour toi, je le fais pour une amie qui en a déjà trop bavé à cause de toi. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent de concert vers la femme de Kyoto dont les yeux étaient agrandis par la surprise. Natski se gifla mentalement en la caressant du regard. Évidement qu'il y ait quelque chose pour elle dans le monde extérieur. _Imbécile. N'arrêteras-tu jamais de faire les mêmes erreurs?_

Ses yeux piquaient. Elles les ferma résolument de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les larmes qui forçaient le barrages de ses paupières. « Je... »

Et serrer les poings. C'était donc ça.

La seconde chance.

« Nao... » entendit-elle Shizuru murmurer, visiblement hébétée.

Cette dernière ne se laissa pas attendrir par les émotions brutes qui circulaient à présent dans toute la pièce. Imperturbable.

« Tu me remettras tes diplômes. Je les veux tous. » Natsuki songea alors qu'elle les lui donnerait avec grand plaisir.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de travailler à la fondation Searrs. » continua Nao en battant des bras. « Je veux que tu arrêtes de travailler dans les sciences tout cours. Trouve toi une autre vocation, je me fiche de savoir laquelle. » Elle avait rêvé du jour où elle arrêterait de travailler pour les Searrs depuis des mois. Ne plus travailler dans les sciences étaient un faible prix à payer pour sa liberté.

« Je vérifierai, Kuga, compte sur moi pour ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle. Je veux que tu restes au Japon et que tu n'en sortes jamais, c'est clair? Ne me déçois pas cette fois. » Il était hors de question de repartir une nouvelle fois, de toute façon. Quitter la seule personne pour laquelle elle vivait lui était devenue inconcevable.

Après sa longue tirade, la détective sembla arriver à bout de sa résistance. Avec une rapidité presque sur-humaine, elle empoigna son blouson et vérifia sommairement que tout y était. « Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je suis fatiguée, alors je me casse. » Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son auditoire ébahi, elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et fit un pas en direction du couloir. Elle se retourna brièvement pour jeter un « Shizuru, on se retrouve au poste cet après-midi » et elle disparu. La porte claqua lorsqu'elle se referma.

« Merci » murmura alors Natsuki dans le vide.

Mai se tortilla les mains un instant, comme pour mieux réfléchir à ses options. Finalement, elle soupira et se leva à son tour. « Si tu veux tu peux venir au restaurant un de ces jours » énonça-t-elle simplement alors que Mikoto s'extirpait à son tour du canapé. Elles lui sourirent toutes les deux avant de se diriger vers la sortie, elles aussi. « Je... on te fera bon accueil et puis... on a du temps à rattraper, je crois » ajouta la rousse en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Natsuki la regarda un instant avant de lui répondre avec placidité. « D'accord. »

Mikoto bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer la tenancière. « Bonne chance » dit-elle en s'ébouriffant les cheveux pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Je... merci. »

La femme-chat lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire jovial avant de disparaître à son tour dans le couloir et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Claquement sourd.

Et le silence.

* * *

_« Le silence est un aveu. »_

_Euripide_

_

* * *

_

_Alors, une petite review pour me dire à quoi ça ressemble? _

_Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute publié sous forme d'épilogue, à bientôt!  
_


	12. Dernier chapitre

Salut à tous!

Voici le dernier chapitre de La Chimère, suivi de près par un court (très court) épilogue qui referme cette première fanfiction! C'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je l'ai partagé avec vous, j'espère donc que cette fin ne vous décevra pas, car je ne pourrai pas corriger le tir si c'est le cas...

Je remercie mes reviewrs pour m'avoir accompagnée jusque là, et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la prochaine fanfiction qui arrivera dans quelques temps (pour l'instant c'est un projet qui reste dans ma tête)!

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ^^!

Oh et j'oubliais (l'euphorie sans doute): Mai Hime n'est définitivement pas à moi.

* * *

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Dernier chapitre**

_**Shizuru Fujino**_

_**22 Avril 2014**_

Natsuki.

Natsuki, assise dans un fauteuil confortable, perdue au milieu d'une pièce aux murs d'un bleu nuit étouffant.

Natsuki qui ne la regardait pas. Peut-être était-ce encore trop dur. Peut-être avait-elle peur de ce qu'elle verrait dans ses yeux si elle levait les siens vers elle. Alors, le regard résolument tourné vers la fenêtre et le ciel, encore assombri par les derniers relents de la nuit, elle semblait voyager à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

Le silence, depuis combien de temps? Depuis combien de temps se tenaient-elles ainsi, assises l'une en face de l'autre, l'une regardant le ciel et l'autre fixant désespérément ses yeux sur le profil qui lui était montré? Shizuru n'aurait pas su le dire. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle ne pouvait pas, après avoir vécu l'une des nuits les plus terribles de sa vie, rester immobile et affalée dans un canapé à regarder une femme qui refusait de se tourner vers elle. C'était trop difficile. Et son corps ne suivait plus sa volonté. Elle sentait sa conscience vaciller par moment. Sa vue se brouillait alors, et elle devait cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour en ramener à elle quelques éclats. Les toxines inhalées quelques heures plus tôt dans l'incendie ne devaient pas arranger les choses. Le canapé, si large et confortable, était une invitation qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer.

Elle aurait pu dormir n'importe où, dans une rue à même le sol s'il le fallait. Mais elle se trouvait là, clouée à un fauteuil, incapable de se laisser partir, incapable de rester immobile et pourtant inapte à faire le moindre geste pour se retirer.

Elle savait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Natsuki semblait ne plus avoir la moindre réserve de courage en sa possession. Si elle ne voulait pas que la louve s'enfuie à nouveau, pensait-elle, Shizuru devait lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Ce qui posait problème, ironisa-t-elle, c'était justement ce « maigre » détail.

Elle lui en voulait.

Elle en avait le droit. Pour la fuite il y a huit ans. Pour le silence de toutes ces années, la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé. Pour sa réapparition, qui avait marqué le début du retour à la case départ, comme elle était retombée éperdument amoureuse d'elle au premier regard échangé. Pour sa traîtrise, pour les avoir fait tourner en rond. Pour être venue chez elle ce soir là et être repartie le lendemain sans prévenir. Pour avoir menti. Pour avoir triché. Pour avoir joué avec la nature humaine, avoir créé au prix d'elle ne savait quel nombre de vies humaines une abomination, un monstre, un tabou. Pour ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide. Pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance et avoir brisé la sienne.

Oui, Shizuru en voulait à Natsuki. C'était aussi simple que cela. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement?

Elle soupira et ferma un instant les yeux. Pas très longtemps, de peur de ne plus être capable de les rouvrir ensuite. Il était temps pour elle de repartir. Si elles devaient un jour parler, elles le feraient. Mais dans l'immédiat, Shizuru était fatiguée de tout. Elle voulait simplement tout oublier. Et quitter cette pièce et la statue qui y vivait.

Elle s'appuya sur l'accoudoir pour se relever aussi délicatement que possible, comme pour ne pas briser un silence sacré ni ne réveiller la femme perdue dans elle ne savait quel rêve, face à elle. Debout, maintenant.

Il y eut pourtant un murmure étouffé, plus improbable qu'un mirage.

« Ne pars pas. »

Ce matin là aussi, Natsuki lui avait demandé de rester. Que ce serait-il passé si elle ne s'était pas rendue au poste ce jour là, pour interroger les deux suspects qui n'en étaient pas? Auraient-elles pu parler? Expliquer? Comprendre. Trouver une solution. Peut être éviter ce carnage. Ne pars pas.

Le pouvait-elle maintenant qu'elle le lui demandait?

La supplique fut suivie d'un regard implorant lorsque la scientifique se tourna vers elle et se leva à son tour, plus harassée que jamais, la main reposant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil comme pour supporter un fardeau invisible trop lourd à soulever.

« Ne pars pas » répéta-elle d'une voix éraillée et fatiguée.

Shizuru ne pouvait plus bouger. Le corps était parfois si traître. Elle savait que la façon dont elle regardait la louve devait être proche d'une adoration sans nom à cet instant. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son regard ne soit que l'impassible perfection qu'elle avait l'habitude d'afficher partout depuis ce qui semblait être toujours.

Le pire étant que même Natsuki semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle en tremblant, les mains à demi tendues maladroitement dans sa direction, le pas mal assuré. La respiration saccadée, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et la contempla avidement. « Ne... reste avec moi. » murmura-t-elle encore en levant une main hésitante vers son visage.

Shizuru ferma les yeux et serra les dents. La mâchoire. Les poings. Comme elle la haïssait! Cette femme! Qui était-elle, comment osait-elle?!

Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, y avait-il encore quelque chose à espérer? Shizuru voulait la frapper, la gifler, la tuer même si seulement elle le pouvait. Si seulement...

Si seulement son corps ne s'était pas mis à trembler incontrôlablement à la seule approche de cette femme infernale. Si seulement le désir de la posséder n'avait pas été si fort, si seulement Shizuru Fujino avait été capable d'ignorer ses propres voeux.

Intérieurement elle riait alors que ces doigts fins violaient sa joue avec une infinie douceur. Laquelle des deux était la plus monstrueuse, finalement? Shizuru et ses massacres ou Natsuki qui pardonnait? Natsuki et ses expériences folles ou Shizuru qui pardonnait? Si seulement elles n'étaient pas devenues si semblables. Si seulement.

La caresse cessa. Il y eut un bruit étranglé, semblable à celui d'un craquement. Et Natsuki s'effondra à ses pieds en pleurant comme jamais.

« Ne pars pas! » cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots, accrochée à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans la tempête. À genoux, pitoyable, ses bras cherchant à l'enfermer, ses mains agrippant ses vêtements comme pour la forcer à tomber avec elle. « Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi! »

Shizuru ne pleurait pas. Shizuru ne pleurerait plus. Plus pour _elle_. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. La rage ruait à travers chacune de veines.

Parce que Shizuru en voulait à Natsuki, _à mort_. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Mais debout dans le petit salon bleu, assaillie par la louve qui pleurait en s'accrochant à elle et demandait désespérément un pardon qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir recevoir, Shizuru aimait Natsuki. _À mort_, pensa-t-elle amèrement alors qu'elle déposait délicatement sa main sur le haut du crâne de sa compagne sans un mot. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Aussi simple. Vraiment?

« Natsuki »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. « Oh Shizuru s'il te plaît... » cria-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans le haut noir de la femme de Kyoto. « Je t'en supplie... » murmura-t-elle encore en pleurant.

« Oui », souffla-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux, si noirs. Un jour, peut-être.

« Oui? » C'était le ton qu'employaient ceux qui n'espéraient pas recevoir ce qu'ils suppliaient pourtant qu'on leur donne. Incrédule. Natsuki leva des yeux noyés de larmes et d'espoir vers elle. Pour seule réponse, Shizuru entoura sa tête de ses bras et la serra contre elle.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre encore. »

* * *

_**Natsuki Kuga**_

_**15 Mai 2014**_

Une fleur tomba sur le sol poussiéreux, près du comptoir. Un lys.

Il y eut un juron sonore qui fit vibrer ses pétales de dédain, et une main blanche agile vint le reprendre délicatement, comme pour s'excuser. La fleuriste regarda la fleur sécessionniste avec une curiosité et agacement à la lumière du magasin avant de la déposer à nouveau dans le bouquet auquel elle était destinée.

Natsuki Kuga n'avait jamais aimé les fleurs. Si, un an auparavant, l'un de ses amis lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait un jour à confectionner des bouquets, elle l'aurait peut être passé à tabac en hurlant, ou l'aurait envoyé chez le médecin. Et pourtant, voilà où elle était.

La science lui manquait plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se surprenne à retranscrire machinalement des formules chimiques ou mathématiques apprises si longtemps auparavant, ou qu'elle s'exerce à résoudre des problèmes complexes juste dans le but de ne pas perdre la main. Comme si au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait encore qu'un jour ces formules si difficilement découvertes, ou ces problèmes sur lesquels elle avait travaillé pendant si longtemps lui serviraient à nouveau. Dans ces moments cependant, elle ne pouvait que se rappeler que tout cela lui resterait interdit jusqu'à sa mort.

La punition de Nao ne lui apparaissait plus alors si facile à tenir, et elle serrait les dents en pensant à quel point la détective avait compris comment lui rendre la vie insupportable pour payer ses crimes. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait. Elle aurait mérité bien pire, bien plus de punitions insupportables.

La vie de fleuriste était douce. Il y avait au moins cela qu'on ne pouvait pas détester, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle passait une dernière fois le balai avant de fermer la boutique et de rentrer chez elle.

Il n'y avait que trois employés. Ce soir là, c'était elle qui avait la responsabilité de rester jusqu'à la fermeture. En y repensant, avoir trouvé un tel travail avait été une chance. Elle s'était présentée un matin, après avoir épluché les petites annonces sans grand succès, en désespoir de cause. La patronne lui avait bien plu, et apparemment cela avait été réciproque car cette dernière avait décidé de lui donner sa chance malgré son évident manque de goût en matière de composition florale.

L'ambiance de travail était bonne. Après avoir vécu la pression insupportable et l'enfermement dans un laboratoire obscur, travailler simplement à la lumière du jour la faisait revivre.

Elle s'empressa de nettoyer le comptoir et, après un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire, décida que l'apparence général du magasin était correcte. Elle prit le bouquet de lys avec précaution, se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et la referma derrière elle d'une seule main.

L'avantage d'être fleuriste, selon elle, était de pouvoir créer des bouquets et offrir des fleurs à ses proches très souvent. Tout le monde lui disait sans cesse que cela faisait toujours très plaisir, alors elle avait un jour décidé d'en offrir à Shizuru. La réaction de sa compagne avait été tellement adorable -il n'y avait pas d'autre mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit à ce moment là-, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'en rapporter régulièrement chez elle.

Elle démarra sa voiture en pensant que tel que c'était parti, elle ne pourrait plus jamais remonter sur une moto. Les fleurs posées sur le siège passager, elle conduisit sans précipitation en écoutant distraitement la radio.

Shizuru l'attendait. Peut être.

Elle s'était vite rendue compte que la vie que menait la femme de Kyoto était loin d'être idéale pour entretenir une vie sociale et encore moins une relation amoureuse. Parfois elle rentrait en fin d'après-midi, parfois tard le soir ou tôt le matin. Dans ces moments là, elle prévenait toujours, ce qui évitait à Natsuki d'attendre devant la porte pendant des heures lorsque cela arrivait. Et il n'était pas rare qu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentisse au milieu de la nuit lorsque Natsuki dormait chez elle.

La louve soupira. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait déjà emménagé chez Shizuru depuis longtemps. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. C'était trop tôt. Dans quelques mois peut être. En attendant, elle devait se contenter de quelques soirées volées. Ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement, elle pria pour que le téléphone ne sonne pas. Elle réajusta le bouquet qui flottait sur son bras droit et appuya sur la sonnette.

Elle était toujours si anxieuse à chaque fois qu'elle venait.

Le retentissement de la sonnette se perdit lentement de l'autre côté de la porte et elle attendit en silence. Son coeur fit un bon lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit feutré de pas à l'intérieur et elle se détendit.

Elle était là. Elle l'attendait.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle faillit laisser s'échapper un éclat de rire lorsque le sourire parfaitement mis en place de Shizuru -qu'elle avait sans doute préparé à l'avance- se changea en une face étonnée.

« Salut », sourit-elle en tendant les fleurs et en se mordant la lèvre pour réprimer son rire. À chaque fois c'était la même chose. Comme si offrir des fleurs resterait toujours une éternelle surprise.

Après avoir repris contenance -c'était toujours très rapide-, Shizuru leva les yeux au ciel un instant, pas du tout dupe, et pris les fleurs après une hésitation. Comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde.

« Merci », dit-elle simplement. Elle l'embrassa, un baiser éphémère, avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur et de l'inviter à entrer.

« Tu es rentrée tôt? »

Shizuru émit un petit rire. « Depuis cinq minutes », sourit-elle en cherchant un vase dans un tiroir. « Nao a décidé que j'avais besoin de souffler un peu. » En entendant Natsuki rire, elle se tourna vers elle avec un sourire simple. « Elle a sans doute compris que j'avais besoin de passer un peu de temps avec toi mais ne savait pas comment faire sans paraître gentille. »

Le rire redoubla. Elle déposa les fleurs dans le vase, posé sur la table de salon, et les observa un moment. « Tes bouquets sont de plus en plus jolis, Natsuki. »

Cette dernière se rengorgea pour cacher sa gêne et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je crois que je commence à apprécier ce job, en fait. », avoua-t-elle. Shizuru lui offrit un autre sourire et elle se demanda furtivement si le sien n'était pas un peu trop béat. Pas de doute que sa compagne le lui ferait remarquer.

Lorsque cette dernière s'avança vers elle, elle fut envahie par son parfum. De telles armes de séduction devraient être interdites, pensa-elle comme à chaque fois, alors qu'elle s'emparait de ses lèvres avec passion. Elle sentit une paire de bras se faufiler autour de sa taille et faillit soupirer d'aise.

Les lèvres de Shizuru se retirèrent bien trop vite à son goût, mais comme cette dernière resta dans ses bras et posa son front contre le sien, elle oublia de penser à se plaindre.

« Tu restes ici ce soir? »

Une caresse sur la hanche.

« Oui. »

Une main sur sa joue, un sourire heureux.

« Bien. »

Un baiser.

Et un autre.

Et un autre.

* * *

_**Nao Yuuki**_

Un mégot de cigarette encore incandescent tomba dans le cendrier déjà à moitié plein qui gisait quelque part entre deux dossiers sur le bureau encombré. En le regardant s'écraser, Nao songea que l'heure était sans doute venue pour elle d'arrêter de fumer.

Mais plus tard. Quand elle aurait le temps.

Avec un soupir fatigué, elle lança le dossier qu'elle lisait dans un coin sans se soucier de l'endroit où il atterrirait. Il était très tard. C'était l'une de ces soirées où elle se disait que prendre sa retraite avant d'avoir trente ans n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Si Shizuru avait été avec elle, nul doute qu'elles auraient fini depuis longtemps et qu'elle aurait pu aller à ce rendez-vous qu'elle avait attendu pendant des semaines et qui lui avait filé entre les doigts quelques heures plus tôt avec l'arrivée toute à fait imprévue d'un gros dossier.

Mais elle avait demandé à Shizuru de repartir plus tôt. Tout ça pour qu'elle aille rejoindre son imbécile de petite-amie fleuriste à ses heures. Des fois Nao se disait qu'elle était bien trop gentille. Non pas que sa coéquipière soit responsable de l'arrivée d'une émeute entre ivrognes en milieu de soirée, mais la prochaine elle fois elle se jura d'être celle qui partirait la première. Elle aussi elle avait une vie sociale, bon sang!

Elle écrasa ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette et s'apprêta à en allumer une nouvelle avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Ah oui. Elle devait faire attention. Ça commençait à faire un sacré trou dans son budget.

Résignée, elle balança le paquet avec agacement contre un mur et s'affala sur son fauteuil. Il était sans doute temps pour elle de rentrer, maintenant.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à récupérer son sac et ses cigarettes lorsque l'un de ses subordonnés, un petit homme rond toujours habillé comme s'il allait à un rendez-vous galant, sembla défoncer la porte de son bureau, un tas de papier agrafé dans ses mains boudinées. Essoufflé, il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de parler.

Grossière erreur.

« Écoute mon coco », commença-t-elle en battant furieusement des bras, « il est onze heures, j'ai la dalle et je suis fatiguée. »

Hochement de tête.

« J'ai manqué un rendez-vous. »

Hochement de tête.

« J'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours et je suis en train d'arrêter de fumer. »

Hochement de tête

« Alors », grinça-t-elle en pointant le dossier que le petit homme tenait dans les mains avec un regard accusateur, « tu vas retirer cette chose de ma vue si tu ne veux pas servir des cafés pour le reste de ta vie, c'est clair? »

Il lui fit un sourire déconfit, et se ratatina sur lui-même en bredouillant. « C'est... le dossier est pour la... pour la pièce d'à coté, et je, le... le boss a dit que c'était une urgence et que- »

« Que? »

« Triple meurtre, c'est une- » grimaça-t-il en baissant les yeux, comme s'il était responsable.

« Ah, merde », le coupa-t-elle en se ruant dans le couloir. Sans s'arrêter de courir, elle dégaina son téléphone et chercha rapidement le numéro de sa coéquipière.

« Shizuru va me tuer » grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle dévalait une rangée de marches pour sortir du bâtiment. Des voitures de police étaient déjà là, les sirènes encore au repos mais prêtes à partir.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'une d'entre elle, toujours en attendant que son amie décroche et après un rapide regard échangé avec le boss. On lui expliquerait le reste plus tard.

On décrocha de l'autre côté de la ligne. « Nao? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » l'interrogea une voix aux accents de Kyoto, « il y a un problème? »

La voiture démarra avant que la rousse ne puisse répondre et les sirènes commencèrent à hurler. Il y eut un petit rire triste à l'autre bout du fil. « Ara, il y a bien un problème. » Une pause. Bruissement de tissus. « Je te rejoins où? »

Nao entendit du bruit étouffé dans le fond et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre -ça devenait une habitude frustrante-, une voix grave l'agressa. « Nao, je vais te tuer! »

La rousse rit. « Ola, Kuga, tu ne voudrais pas charger un peu plus ton casier par hasard? » attaqua-t-elle avec un sourire sauvage. Il y eut un grognement défait et d'autres bruits de fond. Il y eut quelques murmures puis la voix réapparue.

« Où doit-elle te rejoindre? » demanda finalement la fleuriste en soupirant. Après une brève concertation avec l'agent qui conduisait, la détective répondit sobrement. « La place de l'empereur Meiji. Il y a eu un triple meurtre. Qu'elle vienne armée, on ne sait jamais. »

Le téléphone sembla à nouveau changer de mains et Shizuru souffla un « j'arrive dans un quart d'heure » avant de raccrocher.

Malgré la situation, Nao ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de se faufiler sur son visage. Finalement, elle ne serait pas la seule à rater une rendez-vous ce soir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle blêmit.

Elle avait oublié de récupérer son paquet de cigarettes.

* * *

_« On peut pardonner, mais oublier, c'est impossible. »_

Honoré de Balzac

* * *

**FIN**


	13. Epilogue

**LA CHIMÈRE**

**Épilogue**

_**Rena Sayers**_

_Le crépuscule._

Rena aimait le moment de la journée où le soleil se couchait. Son moment préféré. Quand le soleil disparaissait dans un panache de couleurs vives pour laisser place à sa compagne. Quand les couleurs du jour fanaient et que le monde se mettait à vivre en noir et blanc.

Les couleurs éclatantes du ciel drapaient la mer dans une robe écarlate de mauvais goût. Des vagues capricieuses s'écrasaient sur les rochers orangés de la falaise, roulis agacé et incessant, et achevaient la composition colérique qu'elle contemplait avec des yeux fous. Bientôt, le rouge se fanerait et le ciel se parerait de sa robe de soirée bleue.

Son dernier crépuscule.

Rena aimait le bleu. Elle aimait la couleur du ciel la nuit, qui était une invitation au vol et à la plénitude. Et elle aimait la couleur du ciel le jour, pâle et éclatante. C'était le bleu de ses yeux. Celui qui palpitait sur les iris béats de sa fille.

Arika.

Immobile, elle assistait, tranquille, à la mort du jour qui agonisait dans une mer de sang déchaînée, loin en dessous d'elle. Le fracas des vagues plus bas, si bas, ne lui parvenait que dans un murmure étouffé et plaintif.

Un enfer de couleurs. Juste pour elle.

Rena aimait sa fille. Elle aimait ses joues rondes et ses rires. C'était une mélodie intense qui chantait à ses oreilles le bonheur et la vie. Elle aimait ses yeux, toujours grands ouverts comme si le monde était la plus merveilleuse et étonnante chose de l'univers.

Arika possédait un rire qui respirait l'innocence, un rire libre et doux comme la brise, si différent de l'hystérie qui s'empara de ses sens au moment où le jour mourut. Elle se plia en deux, le corps secoué de spasmes de rire incontrôlables, elle riait, elle riait! Encore et encore, rire, rire!

Et respirer une dernière fois l'odeur d'un sourire.

Rena aimait la vie. Elle aimait sentir son coeur battre et savoir que le sang circulait dans ses veines inlassablement à l'infini. Elle aimait voir, rire et sentir les parfums de la nuit et du jour. Elle aimait laisser ses pensées dériver quand la brise effleurait son visage.

Et le vent soufflait si fort qu'elle crut un instant que son corps chancelant de rire et de démence s'envolerait avec lui. Pour plonger dans les eaux écarlates, si loin en bas.

Ce soir là, à l'heure où le soleil disparaît pour inviter la lune à danser, Rena ne regardait pas les couleurs vives qui peignaient le ciel ni ne se préoccupait de la tempête qui faisait voler avec émoi sa chevelure noire emmêlée derrière elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme un trésor à ne plus partager, et un sourire ironique s'étirait sur ses lèvres sèches et craquelées.

Ce soir là, Rena avait enterré sa fille et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui rendre ses rires, ses sourires et ses regards ensoleillés. Elle avait laissé ses pensées se perdre avec le vent lorsqu'elle avait laissé derrière elle la tombe blanche où Arika dormirait pour toujours.

Toujours.

Ce soir là, Rena n'aimait plus la vie. Elle se fichait d'entendre son coeur battre avec force lorsqu'elle marcha vers le rebord de la falaise pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour lui de s'éteindre. Le sang dans ses veines était gelé, elle avait froid. Quand elle enjamba la rambarde, elle ne sentait pas le parfum enivrant de la nuit qui s'annonçait, ni les dernières effluves du jour qui mourrait.

Elle écarta lentement les bras en inspirant une dernière fois la vie et ferma les yeux en laissant ses pensées dériver avec le vent encore un peu.

Quelques minutes de plus.

Derrière ses paupières closes, elle vit Natsuki et Arika, main dans la main, revenant de l'école un jour de pluie. Elle vit Arika tournoyer dans les airs en riant aux éclats quand Natsuki la faisait voler à bras tendus au dessus d'elle un soir d'été.

Des souvenirs d'Amérique. Si chers et précieux.

Perdue et riant jusqu'à l'asphyxie, elle sentit la petite main d'Arika se glisser dans la sienne et la tirer avec elle vers l'avant pour s'envoler, elle aussi. Voler, voler et rire! Rejoindre le ciel et défier la mer rouge à ses pieds! Voler pour être libre! Sans perdre une seconde de plus elle bascula dans le vide.

Le vol fut éternel et éphémère.

Un drôle d'ange se jetait dans les eaux.

Lorsque son corps frappa la surface de la mer, elle s'était déjà envolée depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Alors, une dernière review pour se quitter ^^?_


End file.
